BOYS MEETS WHATS
by Wachi-wa
Summary: "Bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga D, tentang Sabo yang menjomblo, Ace yang berjuang mendapatkan hati gebetannya, dan Luffy yang sellau banjir keberuntungan"
1. Chapter 1

**BOYS MEETS WHATS**

* * *

[11-Jun-16] |Humor-Romance|Monkey D Luffy|Potgras D Ace|Sabo|belong to Oda-sensei

* * *

Hujan mengguyur dengan kejamnya sejak dinihari, dan itupula yang membuat Luffy tampak tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Dengan lesu memandangi rintik hujan dibalik jendela kamarnya dengan bola karet yang berada dipelukan.

"Kenapa Luffy, tidak seperti biasanya?" Sabo—Kakaknya yang berambut pirang mendekati Luffy, lalu duduk dimeja belajar adiknya.

"Hujan tidak berhenti, aku bosan. Sungguh bosan, Kau tau!?" balas Luffy dengan lemah, tanpa melihat wajah Kakaknya yang kini dipenuhi raut wajah prihatin.

"Melihatmu begini aku ingin bercerita…" Sabo tersenyum dengan gaya kebapak-annya lalu mengayunkan tangan diudara.

"Pada zaman dahulu…" dan cepat-cepat Luffy memotong, "Sabo! Ada upil dijidatmu!"

"Mana-mana!?"

Luffy melempar bola karetnya kearah Sabo lalu melotot memandangi jendela lagi, wajahnya nelongso karena menyadari hujan semakin deras, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tetapi lelaki tanggung 19 tahun dengan luka berbentuk X itu hanya diam sembari menatap kearah jendela.

"Ayolah, Luffy. Itu cuma hujan, kau belum mendengar tentang kancil yang..."

"ADA UPIL DIJIDATMU!" dan Luffy kembali berteriak dengan tangan menunjuk jidat Sabo. Lelaki pirang itu tampak menyerah dengan menarik bahu lalu melambaikan tangan ketika melihat bayangan Ace yang sekilas melewati kamar Luffy.

Seperti mengundang Jelangkung, Ace masuk tanpa permisi dengan botol susu yang dipengangnya, "Ada apa, Ace kecil sedang membutuhkanku, kalian jangan menggangguku!" katanya dengan raut serius.

"ACE KECIL? LAWAKAN MACAM APA ITU!?" Sabo berteriak cukup keras sambil tertawa–dan berakhir dengan kekuatan Mera Mera Ace—gosong dipojokan kamar.

"Luffy tengah galau, kau sebagai kakak seharusnya bisa membuatnya berbahagia ditengah hujan gempita ini!" Sabo menjelaskan maksudnya setelah sembuh dari 'ketergosongan' nya.

"He, hujan gempita?" Ace berkacak pinggang sambil mengocok botol susu, lalu menatap Luffy yang masih acuh tak acuh. Ace terus menatap Luffy dalam diam dan memperhatikan adiknya dari belakang.

"Maaf, tapi Ace kecil sedang haus, aku mau memberinya susu dulu"

Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar dengan alasan tidak logis.

Dia hanya bergurau. Mungkin. Sejak Makino melahirkan dan bercerai dari suaminya. Ace jadi sibuk bolak-balik dua rumah hanya untuk mengurus 'Ace kecil'. Jangan bercanda! Umur mereka saja selisih 10 tahun! Tapi apa mau dikata, sudah jadi rahasia umum, Ace adalah pengagum abadi Makino.

Sabo menarik nafas lelah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sok imut serak dan _horror_ dari _smartphone_ adiknya. Karena Luffy terlihat tidak berniat melihat, Sabo jadi iseng dan membuka _smartphone_ Luffy.

 **Yowahoshi :** "Luffy-sama, hujan ditempatku sudah berhenti"

Sabo terkejut.

Dilihat dari namanya, artinya penakut, kemungkinan si pengirim adalah wanita—atau sudah pasti pengirim pesan ini adalah wanita. Tapi siapa ini?

"Luffy, ada yang mengirim pesan" Sabo bergumam lalu membuka foto profil Yowahoshi dan mempelototinya

"Siapa?" Luffy tidak berniat, tetapi ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang jikalau hujan telah berhenti, dengan segera berbalik dan merebut _smartphone_ nya, tetapi apa daya sang Kakak tengah mempelototi _smartphone_ nya seakan-akan benda itu telah tertangkap basah melakukan pencabulan.

"Yo-wa-h-shi, Si-S-SSI-Siapa ini!" jerit Sabo sembari menyingkir dari juluran tangan Luffy yang semakin kejam.

"Hah? Apa katanya!?"

"SIAPA INI LUFFY, JAWAB!"

"YOWAHOSHI!"

"HAH!?"

"OI, BERISIIKK!"

…..

Hujan berhenti dengan bertahap, dan tertinggal setitik air yang perlahan masih menjatuhi. Meski begitu, Luffy dengan semangat membara membawa bola karetnya dengan payung dan topi jeraminya yang tampak dekil, tapi anehnya banyak yang bilang Luffy semakin dewasa semakin keren dengan topinya.

"Aku berangkat,shishsishishi."

"Hati-hati, Luffy!" Makino melambaikan tangannya pada anak angkatnya satu itu, lalu tersenyum bahagia karena merasa bahwa anaknya tertuanya sudah bisa dilepas dengan perempuan.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sabo dan Ace, setelah insiden tadi. Sabo mengajak Ace untuk berdiskusi lebih intim—uhuk, maksudnya lebih serius di kamar Luffy dan membahas beberapa foto yang didapatnya setelah membajak smartphone Luffy.

Setelah menidurkan Ace kecilnya dikasur, Ace dibawa kepojokan oleh Sabo dan disodorkan sebuah foto yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka berdua.

Kalau dideskripsikan foto tersebut adalah adegan Luffy dengan gadis berambut pink yang sedang memakan es krim berdua di taman dengan bantuan pihak ketiga—sebagai tukang foto, tentunya, dan perempuan itu mencium pipi Luffy dengan manis—oh,astaga. Adengan ini membuat Ace panas karena tidak bisa menirukannya dengan Makino— uhuk, lalu saling berpandangan dengan mata melotot nyaris keluar.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!?" Ace menyerobot _smartphone_ Sabo dan membuka foto Luffy yang lain. Sedangkan Sabo mengangkat bahu, " _Well_ , ternyata adik kita lebih laku dari yang kita kira. Awalan yang bagus…" Sabo tersenyum kuda.

"...dan berakhir dengan hamilnya si perempuan! Aku tidak ingin dia harus bolak balik dua rumah sepertiku!" Ace menjambak rambutnya sendiri. 'Tidak ada yang mau berakhir sepertimu, bodoh' batin Sabo dengan mata yang dipicingkan.

Lalu foto Luffy dengan dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut oranye dan hitam. Memakai kimono dengan posisi saling mencium Luffy.

"Apa tidak ada adengan yang bagus selain ini!?" Ace mencoba mengetuk pilihan ' _delete_ ' tetapi Sabo menahannya. "Ini bagus, kita menyadari bahwa integritas adik kita jauh dibanding kita sendiri yang mengaku dewasa, bayangkan kita sudah berumur 23 tahun tapi masih setia dengan kesendirian!" Sabo memejamkan mata apalagi menyebut kata 'kesendirian'.

"Maaf Kyodai, aku sudah memiliki Ace kecil, dan seorang bidadari didapur" tungkas Ace sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Lalu mereka melihat foto yang lainnya, muncul foto Luffy dengan gadis yang nampak lebih dewasa dengan duduk disamping Luffy. Wajahnya merah, dan nampak malu-malu.

Foto terakhir seorang gadis berambut biru muda merangkul dan mencium Luffy dari belakang.

"OH _SHIT_ , Luffy benar-benar beruntung!" Ace mengigit bibir bawahnya.

" _YEAH MAN, KILL HIM_!" Sabo ikut-ikutan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

…..

"Tadaima!" Sebuah suara mengelegar membuat kedua lelaki itu terkejut dan mengucap salam.

"Okaeri!"

Terlihat tiga sosok, yang pertama dengan perawakan _big muscle_ dengan rambut putih dan suara benar-benar _power full_. Monkey D Garp— kakek mereka tercinta.

Kedua, Luffy sendiri yang pulang dengan bola karet dipelukannya, bajunya telah ganti. Rambutnya basah, dengan penuh kebingungan mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari kedua kakaknya.

Ketiga, gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum malu-malu sambil menenteng tas sedang. Lalu menggandeng tangan Luffy dengan ekspresi takut.

"Ace, Sabo! Lihat apa yang kalian ajarkan kepada Luffy!" Kakek kece itu menjitak cucunya dengan penuh sayang, "Lihat, pulang-pulang membawa seorang gadis, kapan kalian berdua bisa begitu!? Bwahahahaha!"

Jleb.

Setidaknya, Ace tidak merasa sejatuh Kyodainya yang sudah menyentuh lantai.

"Shishishishi, Kak perkenalkan ini Yowahoshi…" sambil membelai rambut gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya, Luffy tersenyum selebar biasanya.

"A-Ano, Nama saya Shirahoshi…"

Ace yang niatnya ingin berbalik jadi terkejut dan berhenti lalu berbalik, "Hah? Shirazu?" panggilnya sambil memandang gadis itu bingung.

"Budeg, Shirahoshi…" Sabo menginterupsi dengan emosi yang sedikit menjadi. Lalu menarik Ace meninggalkan mereka, tetapi Luffy berteriak di ruang tengah untuk mengumpulkan anggota keluarga mereka sesegera mungkin, sehingga Sabo akhirnya terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Ada apa Luffy?" Makino dengan apron hijau lumut datang pertama kali, Ibu angkat Luffy satu itu sepertinya baru selesai memasak sesuatu. Sedangkan Garp juga datang dengan segelas susu di tangannya dan cucunya yang paling kecil—baca: Ace kecil— menempel dibahu akibat kemalasan kakek satu itu untuk menggendongnya.

Sabo duduk disofa dengan kedua tangan memangku kepalanya dan Ace duduk disebelahnya untuk menenangkan emosi Kyodainya. Sungguh anugerah bagi Sabo memiliki saudara yang pengertian seperti Ace, lalu memandangnya dengan penuh nestapa. Sayangnya, Ace berdiri dan menjauhinya, selanjutnya ia mendekati Makino dengan senyuman lebar untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang dimasaknya.

"Makino, Kakek, Sabo dan Ace, namanya adalah Yowahoshi, dia ingin menginap tujuh hari disini!" Luffy berteriak, lalu diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya 'Shishishishi' dan memboyong gadis merah muda itu kekamarnya sendiri tanpa mendengar lenguhan (atau tarikan nafas lelah) Sabo.

"BWAHAHAHAHAA! TERSERAH PADAMU, TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI HAMIL DULUAN, LUFFY!" Garp tertawa lalu pergi dengan cucu kecilnya menuju dapur.

"EHH, Kakek, tunggu dulu, Luffy membawa wanita, bagaimana kau begitu? Kakek!?" Makino membuntuti Garp dari belakang karena tidak menerima keputusan Garp memperbolehkan Luffy membawa wanita.

Ace hanya diam, tapi ia memberikan jempolnya, '… _good job, Ototou_ …' batinnya.

Sabo berbusa.

….

Luffy menutup pintu kamarnya lalu tersenyum kepada Shirahoshi dengan lebar, duduk ditepi ranjangnya dengan tertawa dan melepas topi jeraminya.

"Shishishishi…"

"Luffy-sama, bagaimana ini?" Shirahoshi bertanya dengan wajah panik, tentunya. Apa yang terjadi jika ia tinggal dengan seorang lelaki selama tujuh hari dalam satu kamar!? Oh, kepala Shirahoshi berputar dan pipinya panas.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan kan? Neptune dan Fukaboshi sudah mengijinkan, besok kita jalan-jalan!" Luffy menjawab dengan senyuman lebar andalannya lalu ambruk dikasur sambil tiduran. "Kita jalan-jalan dengan _Mugiwara crew_ besok!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"B-bagaimana dengan Kakek Garp?"

"Dia pasti mengijinkan, asal kau tidak hamil…"

"Eh!?"

"Oh ya, hamil itu apa sih?"

"HEEH!?"

"Penyakit ya?"

Belum sempat Shirahoshi menjawab, pintu kamar Luffy sudah dijebol dengan kekuatan monster.

BRAK!

Makino membuka kamar Luffy dengan mata terbakar semangat, lalu merebut Shirahoshi dan memeluknya erat-erat. "JADI INI CALON MENANTUKU!?" Makino memandang Luffy bahagia.

"Menantu? Makanan macam apa itu, Makino?"

"EEHH…!"

Makino tersenyum, "… itu bukan makanan, Sayang. Bersenang-senanglah, aku akan menyiapkan bajumu untuk nanti malam, apa kau muat dengan bajuku, kau bisa tidur denganku. Aha! Luffy dia bisa tidur denganmu!" Makino berbicara dengan cepat, mengeluarkan aura ke-ibuannya sebagai ibu angkat Luffy dan mengeluarkan semua perhatiannya yang tertahan, bahagianya ia karena sebentar lagi Luffy akan menapaki tangga kedewasaan.

Diluar, Sabo menyandarkan jidatnya di tembok dengan punggung yang dielus Ace sampai panas. Menerima bahwa ia lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi, merasa sempurna bahkan memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji lumayan. Berumur 22 tahun— MASIH jomblo— bahkan kalah dengan adiknya yang dibilang tinggi malah cebol, dibilang ganteng malah gak karu-karuan dengan codet dan juga sifat egoisnya yang setinggi langit.

"DEMI DEWA!" batin Sabo mengenaskan.

Makino keluar sambil menutup pintu, memandang kedua lelaki yang dianggapnya anak sendiri. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, Sabo-kun, Ace-kun?" tanya wanita hijau daun itu lalu mendekati keduanya.

"Kenapa namaku disebut paling akhir?" Ace menginterupsi dan seketika lupa dengan Sabo. Ia lebih memilih meladeni calon istri—sepihaknya—ketimbang mengurusi Sabo dengan semua kejombloanya.

"Ace-kun, itu tidak penting…" Makino tampak tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih melihat Sabo yang nampak mengenaskan. "Sabo-kun?"

"Ah, Makino. Hatiku sangat sakit…" jawab Sabo lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya yang letaknya tepat didepan kamar Luffy. "Akan ada suara aneh didepan kamarku, nanti malam…" lanjutnya lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Mereka hanya memandang Sabo keheranan, lalu Ace melancarkan jurusnya. "Makino, bagaimana denganku?" tanya ia tidak logis lalu dijawab senyuman manis Makino. "Memangnya kamu kenapa, Ace-kun?"

"Aku kepadamu, selamanya!"

"Gombal, sudah sana!"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan dorongan Makino yang terkesan lembut tapi terasa seperti bantingan kakeknya.

….

Makan malam bukanlah hal yang 'cetar membahana' terkhususnya bagi Sabo. Melihat Ace yang manja dengan ibu tiri mereka (siapa lagi kalau bukan Makino) dan melihat Luffy asyik suap menyuap dengan Shirahoshi.

Garp— Kakek mereka malah suap-suapan dengan cucu terkecilnya. Nampaknya syaraf sensitifnya sudah putus. Melihat seperti ini, Sabo memutar mutar sendoknya.

"Kak, kami besok akan jalan-jalan dengan kru Mugiwara, mau ikut?" Luffy tiba-tiba nyeletuk ketika menyadari perubahan sifat Sabo yang tidak seperti biasanya,"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Sabo. Apa kau bosan dengan kancil?" lanjut Luffy lagi _to the point._

"Kancil jomblo sedang tidak _mood_ , Luffy" sindir Ace cepat, disambut tawa Makino. "Kalian ini…" gumamnya sembari mengambil piring bekas makan mereka.

"Jomblo? apa kau setua itu, Sabo?"

"Itu jompo, Luffy!"

Sabo menarik nafas panjang lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat, ia melirik Luffy ( dan mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis merah muda disamping adiknya) lalu memicing kearah lain.

'Oke, setelah dia mengolokku, dia mengolok dirinya sendiri, dari mana sisi kerennya sicodet ini?' Sabo semakin memicingkan matanya ketika Shirahoshi tertawa dengan Luffy. "Kau anggap apa teman-temanmu itu? Memangnya bajak laut, kok dipanggil kru!" Ace menginterupsi, selalu mengambil peran ' _smart guy_ ' didepan adik laki-lakinya.

"Yah, mereka adalah Nakamaku!" Luffy melanjutkan makannya, lalu tertawa, "Shishishishi…"

Sabo mengigit udang teriyaki dan menunjuk Luffy dengan sumpit, "Aku ikut, lagian besok aku _off_ " jawabnya dengan santai—dan agak bete. Ace berpikir keras, jujur. Lebih baik dirumah, ia bisa memandangi Makino sepuas-puasnya atau mengurus Ace kecil, tapi Kyodainya sedang dalam masa-masa sulit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau pasti ikut-kan Ace?"

Sabo telah melancarkan serangan.

"M-Maksudmu? Ace kecil, bagaimana?" tungkasnya sembari memandang Sabo jengkel, sedangkan wajah Sabo berubah _horror_.

"Kakek Garp sedang bebas tugas, ia akan menemani adik kita tercinta!" jawab Sabo dengan tawa kemenangannya. "Oke!?"

' _Shit, scary manipulator_ …' batin Ace menyerah.

….

Luffy adalah mahasiswa dengan jurusan kelautan, dalam satu kampus Universitas New World ada banyak jurusan kelautan yang dipadukan dengan gaya mengajar militer, tetapi itu pula alasan Unversitas ini selalu menghasilkan mahasiswa dengan kualitas top markotop.

Mugiwara adalah salah satu organisasi di universitas ini, awalnya dipanggil _Straw Hates Pirates_ untuk para pendatang dan mahasiswa baru. Tetapi sejak era pergantian Rektor Akainu, lama kelamaan mereka dipanggil Mugiwara. Dengan liburan musim semi seperti ini, organisasi harus melakukan wisata ke beberapa tempat dan kembali dengan bertumpuk laporan perjalanan, keuangan, pengeluaran, pengumpulan bunga, dan pinjaman.

Mungiwara memiliki sembilan kru, dengan semua keunikan mereka, ;

Roronoa Zoro, dikenal baik dalam klub kijutsu (atau segala jenis olahraga pedang) dan olahraga angkat berat. Selalu lolos di olimpiade dan selalu ketiduran ketika gilirannya dipanggil— kenyataannya begitu tetapi pelatih tidak pernah kapok memasukkannya dalam daftar atlet berprestasi.

Nami, gadis dengan kemampuan klimatologi dan kartografi yang luar biasa. Menjadi anggota tetap Departemen Geografi Grand Line Tokyo sejak umur 17 tahun. Tetapi juga renternir sekelas dunia dan menjadi pemberi hutang terkenal ,mengalahkan artis _Hollywood_ dalam hal menghitung uang.

Sanji, Koki dan perayu tingkat dewa. Berasal dari Prancis, pernah membantu meruntuhkan gedung setebal 10 meter dengan sekali tendang. Sejak itu dipanggil Kuro Ashi oleh Rektor Universitas New World dan mendapat penghargaan menendang bokong setiap orang yang mencoba mencium bunga dahlia ditaman Universitas.

Nico Robin, Arkeolog jenius yang dikenal pemerintah dunia dari umur 12 tahun sebagai anak emas. Menterjemahkan sasekerta dan poneygliph. Berasal dari Ohara, dan memiliki kependudukan Russia. Robin memiliki hobi membaca buku dan minum kopi pahit, serta memiliki hidung paling mancung di dalam organisani Mugiwara.

Franky, _cyborg_ , mahasiswa dengan jurusan elektronik paling jenius dan terdepan. Impiannya menjadi pengrajin dan perakit membuatnya mengalahkan Estein dalam bidang elektronika dan sains, isu selanjutnya ia ingin membuat sebuah armor raksasa berbahan alumunium anti gores bernama _Amored Ore : Iron Pirates._

Tony Tony Chopper, rusa, tidak dapat dideksripsikan, tetapi murid yang selalu dibanggakan oleh mantan Rektor Sengoku Universitas New World dan diisukan menjadi anak yang diramalkan. Selalu berkutat di laboratorium kimia dan fisika, berita terakhir Chopper berhasil membuat bulunya menjadi halus dengan rekayasa cairan raksa.

Ussop, Mahasiswa dengan hobi panahan dan tembak, pernah menjuarai olimpiade panahan enam kali berturut-turut. Berkeinginan membuat lubang di bulan dengan menggunakan ketapel biasa, hingga akhir-akhir ini sering menghitung perbedaan gaya di bulan dan bumi serta hubungannya dengan pasang surut air laut.

Brook, _Musician_ , sering mengadakan konser yang berakhir kericuhan besar. Bahkan digosipkan kericuhan Libya didalangi oleh konsernya yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun pemerintah dunia tidak mampu menangkapnya karena kurangnya bukti. Secara alamiah Brook masih memiliki rasa lapar dan benjol ketika merasakan sepatu hak tinggi milik Nami tetapi faktanya ia hanya tengkorak.

Dan anggota terakhir, Monkey D. Luffy, penyandang inisial D yang kekuatan dan kepintarannya masih diliputi misteri, tetapi berita yang dilaporkan wartawan terakhir kali, Luffy terlihat berdiri ketika penerimaan komandan bintang pertama dan diyakini ia memiliki pangkat Jendral Komandan tertinggi. Setidaknya bukti konkretnya adalah sikap Monkey D. Garp yang akhir-akhir ini melunak padanya.

Atau yang menjadi perdebatan diantara dosen jurusan Fisika dengan jurusan Kelautan adalah foto Luffy yang berdiri didepan menggantikan Dosen Doflamingo ketika diketahui lelaki berkacamata itu absen selama sebulan. Sehingga membuat Doflamingo meminta Luffy melakukan lintas jurusan yang tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Dosen Shanks—pengajar Luffy.

Intinya isu sensitif itu membuat Universitas ini dinilai sangat unggul dalam bidang apapun.

…

Setelah membaca tulisan author, Sabo membanting _smartphone_ nya di kasur.

"APA-APAAN INI!" jeritnya, "Apa ini edisi Luffy yang tersembunyi?" lanjutnya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'Setidaknya, di anime dan manga Luffy keliatan kakkoi banget kok' Author menjawab sambil ngupil. Sabo berusaha mengacak-acak wajah Author, tetapi dengan jurus ' _fly with tut_ ' Author berhasil terbang dengan kekuatan kentut Author—yang tentunya sama sekali tidak berbau.

'Ayolah Sabo, dalam tulisan diatas kamu pasti menyadari satu atau dua hal yang bagus' kata Author (masih) ngupil.

"Yeah, _good news_ , ada parempuan yang cukup menggoda!" katanya dengan wajah penuh cinta. Author memicingkan mata kearah lain.

Luffy memintanya bersiap, setelah memakai _jeans_ dengan kemeja biru dan rompi hitam Sabo keluar dengan wangi _musk_ yang membuat siapapun mengira rumah ini didatangi hantu siang bolong. Termasuk Garp— yang terbangun karena mencium wangi tersebut.

Luffy memakai kemeja merah maroon dengan dasi hitam, topi jerami dekilnya menempel setia di kepala. Shirahoshi dengan _dress_ pink senada dengan rambutnya, ada riasan rambut yang cocok membuatnya semakin imut. Ace hanya memakai _jeans_ dengan kaus oblong tanpa niat bergaya sedikitpun, halah, lelaki satu itu –bahkan kalau Makino yang memintanya rapi, hanya akan ditanggapi dengan lenguhan malas.

"Siapa yang memakaikan riasan ini?" Ace bingung, karena setahu Ace Luffy itu cebol. Selama dua tahun cuma bertambah 4 sentimeter, sedangkan Shirahoshi memiliki body model—montok dan tinggi— Luffy mengangkat tangannya sambil berjinjit.

"Bohongkan!"

"Beneran!"

Sabo _specheels_ , apakah gadis polos ini rela menundukkan kepalanya demi lelaki bercodet yang pendek dengan keegoisan tinggi, bagaimana mereka tadi malam?

…. [ _Flashback Night_ ]

Sabo melompat kearah sofa setelah makan, ia tidak berniat untuk kembali pada peraduannya dikarenakan takut mendengar suara yang aneh dibalik pintu yang bertuliskan 'Aku _the next King Pirates_!' atau ia akan bermalam minggu dengan kutukan.

Jadi menghabiskan malam dengan menonton pertandingan bola ditemani Garp –yang sudah ngorok duluan dengan cucu di pangkuannya (juga tidur dengan posisi sama persis) membuat Sabo sangsi kalau anak itu cucunya.

Berbeda dengan Luffy yang langsung ngacir menuju kamarnya—diikuti Shirahoshi setelah membantu Makino mencuci piring.

Lain lagi dengan Ace, lelaki itu sudah tewas dikamarnya.

Sabo masih mempelototi televisi, ia tak ingin beranjak hingga jam tiga dinihari. Dijam segitu siapa yang masih rela 'melek'? pasti itu manusia kurang kerjaan, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi barulah Sabo memasuki kamarnya. Garp sih sudah tidur dikamarnya setelah dibangunkan Makino.

….(Sebenarnya di kamar Luffy)…

"L-Luffy-sama…"

"Mh, ngh?"

Shirahoshi baru kembali dari dapur, Ia sudah menemukan mayat—eh, sosok Luffy terlentang tanpa menyembunyikan irama gergajinya. Kamar dalam keadaan berantakan, padahal baru saja Shirahoshi merapikannya. Ada kaus dalam dikasur, bola karet, sepatu, cokelat, tulang daging, kaos kaki, celana, _boxer_ , dan topi dalam satu kasur.

"Bangun, ayo bangun…"

Luffy bangkit dengan berat, ilernya sudah lari kemana-mana. Sembari mengucek-ucek mata ia menatap Shirahoshi dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau harus membereskan kapal pe—maksudku, kamarmu sebelum tidur,Luffy-sama…" nasihat Shirahoshi dengan lembut disambut anggukan Luffy.

"Tapi aku ngantuk…"

"Aku juga, tapi aku tidur dimana?"

Luffy akhirnya bangkit sambil menjumputi barang-barangnya, gadis itu kebingungan karena Luffy yang tiba-tiba OOC. "Luffy-sama?"

"Kau mau tidur kan?" kata Luffy diselingi merem-melek, gadis itu tersenyum prihatin lalu mengangguk.

"Luffy-sama, tidak usah repot-repot…" belum lagi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luffy mengambil semua barang-barangnya di kasur dan menerbangkannya (baca : melempar) kearah lain, ia mengambil seprai baru bergambar ikan koi di almari dan mengganti seprai lamanya. "Kau mau aku membiarkanmu tidur diluar?" katanya sembari mengucek mata, "Hora, pakailah ini, belum pernah kupakai…"

Shirahoshi terdiam, sosok yang egois didepannya rela bangun, membersihkan kamarnya, mengganti seprai dan merelakan selimut –yang katanya tidak pernah dipakainya sekali pun—membuat gadis itu terharu.

"Luffy-sama yakin, engga kedinginan?"

"Aku tidur gak pernah pake selimut kok, shishishishi…"

Mereka tertawa bersama, dengan cekatan gadis pink itu mengambil baju tidur lalu berjalan menuju toilet untuk ganti baju, saat ia keluar sambil tersenyum. Keringat segede drum membanjiri keningnya, "Astaga Luffy-sama!"

Mayat itu sudah guling-guling di tumpukan barang-barangnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi, Luffy tidur di bawah sementara Shirahoshi tidur dikasur. Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang 'madafaka' seperti itu. Sayangnya, otak Sabo terlalu reaktif untuk hal semacam ini.

[ _Flashback off_ ]….

….

Sabo menginjakkan kakinya ke pasir setelah berganti baju, rautnya senang (banget, kaya anak kecil) karena sebagai seorang lelaki yang memiliki sifat pekerja keras, ia sangat jarang _refreshing_ ke pantai. Ace sendiri cuma ganti celana pantai, bahkan sosoknya sudah terlihat mengapung di air dengan ban karet, lalu Luffy masih ketawa-ketiwi didepan kamar ganti wanita dan herannya tidak ada yang protes sama sekali—Sabo bahkan mendeathglarenya penuh dengki—sampai Shirahosi membuka pintu kamar ganti.

"B-Bagaimana penampilanku, Lu,Luffy-sama?" Shirahoshi bergaya sedikit, bikini pink miliknya imut walaupun ditutup dengan baju pantai yang trasparan.

"Hm, bagus kok!" Luffy celingukan, lalu menggandeng Shirahoshi menuju kearah Sabo. Sedangkan sang Jones satu itu langsung mimisan dan seketika hilang kesadaran. Luffy meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan mencari teman-temannya, dan Ace tidak tertarik kalau tidak ada sang Bidadarinya—siapalagi kalau bukan Makino—hanya tidur mengapung di ban karet.

"Pakaian yang bagus…" Sabo melancarkan jurusnya, walaupun matanya masih lari keatas karena takut mimisan lagi. Sedangkan Shirahoshi hanya tersenyum malu, "T-terimakasih…"

'Ugh, sialan Luffy…'Geram Sabo penuh amarah, matanya lari kesana-kemari, antara awang-awang dan awing-awing sedangkan Shirahoshi, ia tampak tenang tetapi sebenarnya ia panik melihat ekspresi Sabo yang mengerikan.

Setengah jam mereka hanya duduk, Sabo masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan masih melarikan pandangannya kesana-kemari. Shirahoshi menunduk, gadis itu dengan setia menunggu Luffy. Lalu Ace, ia masih mengapung dengan ban karet—bahkan ditempat yang sama— tanpa peduli kalau gerakan air membawanya semakin jauh dari bibir pantai.

"Halo, Minna!"

Pandangan kedua mahluk berbeda _gender_ itu refleks menoleh, ada sembilan orang disana. Luffy memimpin, dibelakangnya ada dua gadis dan satu rusa, dibelakangnya lagi ada 4 laki-laki dan paling terakhir, tengkorak?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Luffy!?" Sabo menyemprotnya walaupun masih menjaga _image_ didepan wanita-wanita. Luffy hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran kuda, ia mendekati Shirahoshi lalu menariknya sambil berteriak,"Yosh, Minna, semua sudah lengkap. Aku dan Yowahoshi akan bermain, kalian bisa melakukan apapun..."

"Ha'i, Sencho!" Serempak mereka berteriak.

…..

…...

Sabo melotot, misinya ikut bersama Luffy tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ; mencari jodoh! Jadi kita lihat apa ada yang cocok dengannya?

Nami ada di pinggirnya, duduk dengan santai. Gadis yang satu itu memang tidak ragu untuk memamerkan keindahan sensual, Sabo menarik ludah.

Robin bermain dengan Chopper, setidaknya mereka cuma berjalan jalan. Sesekali anak rusa itu menunjuk benda-benda aneh dan Robin akan menjelaskannya, mereka lebih mirip sebagai ibu dan anak.

Lalu, Shirahoshi. Yah, bisa dilihat dengan jelas ia sedang bermain balon dengan Luffy. 'Cih, kenapa sih gadis itu mau dengan Luffy?' pikir Sabo sambil mengeram, beranjak lalu mendekati Ace.

"Bagaimana?" Ace berteanya tiba-tiba, bahkan karena 'tiba-tiba'nya Sabo terjerungkang kaget. "Jangan tiba-tiba bertanya begitu dong!" balas Sabo sambil menendang wajah Ace, meskipun meleset.

"Ayolah, Bro. Tidak mungkin kau kalah dengan Luffy, kau bisa lihat-kan?"

"Apanya!?"

"Banyak 'balutan sensual musim semi' disini, kau bisa mempelototi banyak hal."

"Bodoh, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Ace menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum sok keren, "Maaf, Bro, aku tipe orang yang setia…"

Sabo menendang wajahnya (meskipun meleset) dan menyemprotnya keras, "SIALAN!"

Sabo kembali dengan jengkel lalu duduk diatas hamparan pasir yang panas. Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dengan pelan, matanya memandang hamparan air laut yang begitu luas. Mengembangkan segala pikiran yang selalu dibendungnya, ada perasan irasional di kepalanya, tetang sebuah impian ; untuk memiliki seorang pacar.

Oke, sepertinya itu sedikit sulit dilakukan.

"Sabo-san, apa yang anda lakukan dibawah sinar matahari seperti ini?"

Sabo tekejut hingga salah tingkah, ia berdiri dengan kaku dan menjawab dengan setengah gagap. "Ugh, Anu, A-A-aku sedang DUDUK!"

Robin terkejut, gadis itu menggandeng Chopper. "Fufufu, sepertinya anda harus berteduh…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aw, Pria Lautan sejati(?)" Franky ikut menjawab. Eh, tunggu, Sabo melotot. Jadi mereka bergandengan!? Robin menggandeng tangan kanan Chopper dan Franky menggandeng tangan kiri Chopper!? Apa-apan itu!? Mereka terang-terangan menunjukkan status mereka!?

"Kalian co-cocok sekali…" Sabo sedikit berkomentar, walaupun dengan nada memaksa. "Eh, masa sih!?" Chopper angkat bicara—dengan tubuh terangkat. Franky tersenyum lalu berteriak, "Sudah pasti, AW!" Robin tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kami menggunakan jurus Nami, Robin jadi Ibu, Franky jadi ayah, Brook jadi kakek, Aku, Hige Mayuge, Ussop, Nami, Chopper jadi anak-anaknya…" Zoro angkat bicara, walau kedatangannya hampir menyerupai misdirection. "Berterimakasihlah Muarimo, dengan jurus Nami-san kita bisa mengurangi biaya pengeluaran…" Sanji berujar sambil menendang kepala belakang Zoro, "…dengan setengah harga…" sambungnya kemudian.

"Wow, dahsyat sekali…" komentar Robin melihat tendangan Sanji yang berhasil melemparkan Zoro ke air laut.

"Bukankah itu keren, kita satu keluarga, Yoho-yohohohoho…!"

Sabo hanya tersenyum prihatin, ia akui kreatifitas mereka cukup tinggi bahkan modal sebagai manusia tak tahu diri juga sudah mencukupi sebagaian dari mereka. Sabo akhirnya bermain air dengan Chopper ketika anak rusa itu ditinggal Robin dan Franky, alasannya? Mereka ingin membelikan makan siang untuk semuanya—walau Sabo tahu itu hanya trik pengalihan agar bisa berdua, tapi Chopper sangat lugu.

Sabo menciptratkan air laut kearah Chopper dan dibalas lemparan bola pasir(?) yang membuat Sabo terpental jauh, "Gwaah, Sabo-san!" Chopper berteriak, Sabo terlentang sambil menangis—apa dirinya tidak cocok bahkan untuk menjadi seorang ayah?

"Chopper, kau salah bukan pasir tapi airnya. Ayo ikut aku," Zoro berteriak, lalu menggandeng Chopper dan bermain bersamanya, "Cih, bahkan anak pertama yang punya kerjaan tidur terus bisa dapat ship bareng banyak cewek…" gumam Sabo masih menangis.

Sudah dulu untuk Sabo, mari kita lihat apa yang Luffy lakukan (dilempar karang oleh Sabo).

"Yowahoshi, inilah pantai!"

"Hwaaa, indah sekali Luffy-sama!"

Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Yah, kau tidak pernah keluar dari kamarmu selama sepuluh tahun, wajar saja." Sambungnya sambil menarik lengan Shirahoshi.

Mereka memasuki air lalu berebut bola—mungkin terlihat mengasyikan, tetapi dari sudut orang yang melihat mereka ini lebih mirip seperti anak-anak yang bermain _dogeball_ , hanya berebut tanpa melempar, tidak seru.

Baru beberapa menit bermain, datanglah sesosok lelaki. Shirahoshi terlihat takut campur kaget, Luffy heran. Ada apa dengan ekspresinya, dengan _slow motion_ mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Mugiwara-ya?"

JEDEERRR

Bagaikan sambaran petir sebesar Perfektur Tokyo, Lelaki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang bertato _DEATH_ yang setiap hari selalu mengajak Luffy makan siang walaupun Shirahoshi dengan tegas melarangnya.

"Torao!" Luffy hanya terkejut, "Trafalagar D Water Law!" lain lagi dengan Shirahoshi yang benar-benar terkejut sampai menjerit. Tidak mungkin kan!? Lelaki itu adalah keluarga jauh Luffy, karena inisal D-nya tetapi, Shirahoshi sangat melarang keduanya berhubungan.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan Mugiwara-ya?" Law bertanya meskipun tahu mereka hanya melakukan lempar tangkap bola pantai, tapi urat cemburu Law bisa memutuskan syaraf berpikir logisnya.

"Ma, hanya lempar tangkap." Luffy mengangkat bola tinggi-tinggi membuat Law kaget lalu berpaling sambil menutup mukanya, "Torao?" tanya Luffy kebingungan. Namun Shirahoshi mengenali ekspresi itu langsung menarik Luffy untuk berpindah tempat.

"Kenapa, Yowahoshi?"

"Luffy-sama, ayo berpindah tempat. Di sana panas," Luffy diam lalu cengar-cengir seperti biasanya, mereka terduduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang melengkung, Lucky karena mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat indah dan teduh. Baru beberapa menit Luffy tertidur dipangkuan Shirahoshi, gadis pink itu sudah mendapat _deathglare_ dari Law hingga lelaki itu berasap dan hampir gosong.

Begitulah Luffy dan kekasihnya, bagaimana dengan Ace?

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, tidur mengapung di ban karet. Author menendang Ace, 'gerak dikitlah!' tetapi Ace berhasil menghindarinya dan melenguh malas, didalam otaknya hanya ada 90% Makino, Makino, dan Makino, 5% makan, makan dan makan, 5% untuk yang lainnya.

"Haah, mungkin kalau ada Makino semuanya menjadi tambah indah…" lenguhan Ace menjadi kenyataan, ada suara Makino memanggilnya dari kejauhan, awalnya Ace hanya menganggapnya mimpi. Tetapi, semakin jelas terdengar namanya disebut, Ace langsung berbalik dan menuju pantai dengan suka cita.

"Makino…!"

Sabo mendatangi Makino, "Kau kepantai juga, mana anakmu?" komentar Sabo sambil meihat baju renang Makino yang terlihat seksi dan dewasa, Sabo menarik ludah—lalu digaplok Ace dan dibuang ke laut. "Kau datang bersama siapa, Makino?" Ace tersenyum lebar dan salah tingkah, "Tadi Shanks-san datang mencari Luffy, karena tahu ia dipantai akupun diajak. Lihat, Kakek juga ikut kok…"

Ace mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Makino, ada Shanks disana sambil menggendong 'Ace kecil' yang jelas membuat Ace mendidih. "Makino, dia akan membanting anakmu…" komentar Ace sambil mendeathglare mantan suami Makino itu.

"Ace-kun itu kan ayahnya…"

Ace menatap cemburu, ada asap yang keluar dari pucuk kepalanya. Musuh terbesarnya dalam mendapatkan hati Makino, mantan suaminya yang juga Dosen Pengajar-nya Luffy adiknya. Akagami no Shanks—entah itu namanya atau julukannya karena berambut merah.

Begitulah Ace, ia mati-matian bersaing dengan Shanks untuk merebut hati Makino.

Kesimpulannya, berlibur kepantai begitu menyenangkan.

Sabo menangis tersedu-sedu dipojokan—hanya duduk dibawah hamparan pasir sepanas bara api sambil memandangi air laut yang terus mengalir deras. Lalu menyesali hidupnya yang sunyi-sepi-senyap, sepertinya mencari seorang kekasih sangat sulit dilakukan. Baru saja mengambil nafas untuk berteriak, Sabo dikejutkan dengan tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

Untunglah Sabo sedang banyak pikiran, kalau saja tidak mungkin barang-barangnya (baca: celana renangnya ) raib dibawa pencuri. Ada seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat, wajahnya agak gelap karena membelakangi sinar matahari, Luffy menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata, silau.

"Anda sebaiknya berteduh, Sabo-san…" ujarnya dengan lembut, lalu pergi tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Sabo untuk membalas katanya.

Sabo terdiam membeku.

'Siapa gadis itu, kok tahu namaku?' batin Sabo sambil menari ala noodle, lalu berteduh disamping Garp. "Kau kenapa, Sabo?" Garp membuka sunglassnya lalu menoleh, sedangkan Sabo hanya cengar-cengir lalu tertawa keras. Munculah perempatan siku dijidat Garp lalu menciumkan kepalannya dengan kepala Sabo.

BRAAKK!

"Bwahahaha, kau boleh bahagia Sabo, tapi belum tentu ada arti khusus didalamnya!" komentar Garp yang ternyata mengetahui kegundahan hati pada cucunya, "Bisa saja kau terlihat sepeti dame no otoko, lelaki tidak berguna, BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sabo meringis sakit sambil menangis, sakit dibadan dan dihati. Kakeknya memang paling suka menyiksa cucu-cucunya walaupun memang diakui kalau Garp-lah yang paling menyayangi mereka.

…

…

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

[1- Sep -2016]|Humor-Romance|Monkey D Luffy|Potgras D Ace|Sabo|belong to Oda-sensei

Chapter 2 –[Serba salah]

* * *

Tahu kenapa Sabo selalu jomblo?

Maaf, _keyword_ anda salah, silahkan ulangi sekali lagi…

Sabo membanting _smartphone_ nya diatas kasur lalu menggaruk dinding dengan ganas. "DEMI DEWA-DEMI DEWA-DEMI DEWA! DEMI KERANG BEKAS GOSOK BOKONG PANCII!"

Teriakan Sabo terdengar membahana—cetar! Bahkan Luffy yang tidur lebih ngeri daripada 'mati' langsung terbangun dan _push up_. Ace yang awalnya anteng dengan kalkulator dan segebok kertas 'muatan kapal' langsung menggebrak meja dan berteriak, "SABO BERISIK LO, MATI SANA!"

* * *

….

….

* * *

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, kediaman D terlihat lenggang dengan mereka yang berkumpul di aula tengah. Garp yang sibuk dengan 'Ace kecil', Makino mencuci piring didapur, Luffy dan Ace yang sibuk berebut remot TV, dan Sabo yang pundung didalam sofa coklat.

"ACE AKU DULUAN!"

"SIALAN, BODOH, PERGI SANA!"

Pulupulupulupulupulu…

Denden mushi bergeming dengan keras, tanda ada panggilan masuk dan hal itu yang membuat remot yang tadi di perebutkan melayang diangkasa dan berganti slow motion dimana dua sosok lelaki tengah berebut maju menuju denden mushi.

"WOY GUA DULUAN!"

"GUA DULUAN!"

Kaki Luffy bergerak maju, tendangan mautnya berhasil menghantam Kakak tercintanya hingga terpelanting masuk kedalam sofa coklat—yang dikuasai Sabo. Anak semata wayang Dragon itu langsung mengangkat denden mushi layaknya itu sandal jepit bekas.

"MOSHI-MOSHI! DISINI MONKEY D LUFFY, ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!"

Ace lantas berteriak, ia sudah menduga Luffy akan mengatakan hal itu—tak tanggung-tanggung dengan volume yang wow—sudah pasti pemilik suara diseberang jebol gendang telinganya. Ace melipat tangan lalu menoleh ke arah Sabo, "W _hut the hell, are you doing_!?" Ace menyelewengkan kata _what_ , ketika melihat Sabo yang penuh dengan raut gelap.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Sabo lelah.

"HEH, AYAH MAU PULANG!?"

Reflek semua menoleh, Ace mangap, Sabo pingsan, Garp?

Kakek itu hanya tertawa membahana.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kakek, Ayah mau pulaaaang!" Teriakan Luffy disambung dengan pecahnya kaca jendela akibat telpon rumah yang terlempar, Ace dan Sabo melotot, Garp ikut-ikutan melotot, dan Luffy langsung bungkam. Mereka menatap kearah Makino yang terlihat berapi meskipun senyuman lembut 'nangkring' di wajahnya.

Apalagi menyadari sebuah pot gantung berisi bunga anggrek kesayangan Makino ikut mejadi korban campuran-ganda (?)

"Luffy~!"

Endingnya dapat ditebak, kuping Luffy hampir lepas kalau Garp, Sabo, dan Ace tidak menenangkan Makino.

* * *

…

…

* * *

Setelah peristiwa itu Luffy berjanji akan menyayangi bunga anggrek dan tidak akan melempar telepon ke jendela rumah lagi.

Ace sedikit terkikik karena terkejut, jadi Makino yang punya kesabaran setingkat dewa bisa ngamuk-mencak-mencak karena bunga anggrek, perempuan memang sesuatu.

Jadi mereka bertiga tengah berjalan kaki—karena Garp menghukum mereka semua, akibat kejadian bunga anggrek— menuju supermarket dan toko bunga—khususnya Luffy— untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Dragon, Ayah Luffy.

"Jadi" celetuk Sabo yang _ilfeel_ duluan, "Apa kita harus kena imbasnya karena tingkah konyolmu itu…?" semprot Sabo yang cukup pedas disambut anggukan Ace, "Si Bodoh ini bahkan membuat Makino marah, great Otoutou…" tepukan Ace yang diselingi tawa kebahagiaan—karena untuk pertamakalinya melihat Makino semarah itu dengan Luffy— membuat si codet memberengut.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Luffy membela diri lalu berlari, "Ace, Sabo, kalian ke supermarket, biar aku ke toko bunga dulu…!"

"O-ke…!" sambut keduanya, kemudian mereka berpisah haluan.

Luffy menuju toko bunga yang arahnya berlawanan dari supermarket, ia megingat bunga kesukaan Makino selain anggrek, "Makino suka…"

Luffy mengingat-ingat, "…suka bersih-bersih, masak, yang manis-manis, warna hijau daun, susu, jus anggur, senyumanku, senyuman 'Ace kecil' , lalu candaannya Shanks, lalu apa lagi ya…?" Luffy memasuki toko bunga yang 'kebetulan' buka-buka dipagi buta.

Akhirnya Luffy membeli bunga anggrek yang berwarna kemerahan—warna kesukaannya— lalu mengikatkan pita pada bagian bawah batangnya.

Asyik menulis surat di note kecil yang disiapkannya, Luffy tidak sadar kalau seseorang tengah memanggilnya. "Oi, Luffy!"

Baru ketika orang itu menendang kepalanya, Luffy menoleh sambil cengar-cengir, "O, Zoro-kah!"

"Zoro kepalamu itu!" Sanji mencelos sambil melotot, sejak kapan dirinya mirip Muarimo?

"Soalnya bajumu hijau-hijau begitu, janjian?" sambaran Luffy menjadi _factor_ kenapa kepalanya ditendang lagi—walau meleset. "Bayangkan Monkey D Luffy didalam sebuah toko bunga, apa kau mau alih profesi?" Sanji menceletuk ketuanya sambil mengesap rokok.

"Tidak, aku membeli sebuah bunga…"

"Berserta potnya?" Sanji langsung menyambung ketika melihat sebuah bunga anggrek merah yang berhiaskan pita ditangan Luffy.

"Ekselento!"

" _Excellent_!"

* * *

….

….

* * *

[Supermarket—Shinsekai city]

* * *

"GILA, INI UDAH BERAPA JAM ACE!"

"KAN LO TAU SENDIRI, SUPERMARKET DEKET SINI LAGI TUTUP!"

"MINIMARKET KAN ADA, GRANDLINE CITY SAMA SHINSEKAI CITY ADA 6 KILO!"

Ace menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu sial-siul, Sabo mencak-mencak karena ulah Kyodainya yang satu itu.

"SO, BJIMANE KITA BALIK!" Sabo masih menyemprotnya dengan sadis, Ace langsung menyemburnya.

"Bijimane-bijimane, KITA BALIK PAKE TAKSI!"

Oke, wajar saja Sabo kalut. Mereka berjalan kaki—baca : lari—setelah Ace tidak sengaja menginjak ekor kucing (dan dua-duanya takut dengan binatang unyu itu) sehingga kejar-mengejar tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Mereka melewati 8 minimarket dan berhenti ketika melihat sebuah supermarket dibuka. Awalnya mereka biasa saja hingga Sabo tidak sengaja melihat seragam pegawainya.

"S-SHINSEKAI?"

Seketika Sabo mengeplak kepala Ace dan melempar kantong plastiknya, lalu mencak-mencak ditempat.

Sabo mendengus kesal, kaki pegal, jiwa sudah hampir tanjal (baca: jatuh) sehingga membuat dirinya yang memang dari awal sudah tidak berbentuk menjadi liut.

Ada empat kantong belanjaan besar, berisi satu pack air mineral, buah-buahan, sayuran, daging, dan satu kantong lagi adalah 6 apron baru. Ace akhirnya ikut-ikutan mendengus.

Ditengah padang sahara yang terlihat matang—hangus—dengan ganasnya, dari sudut mata Ace terlihat sebuah mobil berkendara dengan super-duper-amat-ultra cepat. Ace mengigit bibirnya sendiri, mungkin kalau ia melambaikan tangan mobil itu mau memberikan tumpangan!

"Permisi!"

Mobil itu berhenti seketika. Ace dan Sabo langsung sweatdrop.

"Hee, kalian mau 'nebeng' mobilku, Sabo-san kemana motormu?" tenyata pemilik mobil itu tidak lain adalah Koala, anak dari Fisher Tiger— lelaki dengan simpanan ikan arwana terbanyak didunia.

Sabo nyengir merana, "Kakek mengambil motorku karena kemarin kena tilang…" ujarnya jujur walau disenggol Ace, "Koala-san, demi kolegamu yang super kasihan ini, _please_ , berikan tumpangan bagi kami…" Ace sudah mengeluarkan kartu trufnya.

"Sebenarnya aku buru-buru untuk mengambil dokumen di ruangan Dragon-san, karena kau adalah kolegaku, dan yang paling penting kau adalah kakaknya Luffy, jadi aku akan membantumu…"

Ace dan Sabo menangis bahagia, terkadang sicodet itu mencipratkan keberuntungannya.

Dari semua kebaikan yang Sabo ketahui tentang Koala, ada 5 hal yang sangat mengerikan dari penguasa karate se Grandline city ini. Pertama, Koala adalah ratu dari segala kegalakan dunia. Kedua, Jangan menyela ketika dia berbicara. Ketiga, Koala selalu benar. Keempat, Dragon-san saja sering mengalah dengan Koala, jadi bacalah kembali poin ketiga. Kelima, semua peraturan itu harus ditaati siapapun, kecuali Luffy.

Karena Luffy sangat tidak bisa diatur dan diberi hajaran, oke fix.

Sabo hanya bungkam karena takut pipinya dijewer oleh si galak itu, Ace masih saja berceloteh dan menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui—dan perlu diketahui Ace dan Koala cukup dekat layaknya kakak dan adik— dan disambut komentar Koala yang pedas, sepedas habanero.

"Lalu, Sabo mencak-mencak di dalam supermarket, super sekali-kan!?"

"Yah, sangat super sekali, Sabo-san aku tidak tau kau seperti perempuan, iya-kan Ace-san?"

Benar-benar sialan si Ace itu, Sabo terdiam dengan pipi memerah dan kepala yang berasap, emosi.

* * *

...

...

* * *

[GRANDLINE CITY—Flower shop]

* * *

"SANJII!"

"LUFFY!"

Sanji diatas Luffy lalu menarik tubuhnya dengan susah payah, keringatnya menjatuhi tubuh Luffy yang juga berteriak dengan ekspresi tidak biasa. Adegan tumpang tidih itu didalangi oleh keegoisan Luffy untuk mempertahankan miliknya.

"PAKAI BUNGA MAWAR LUFFY!"

"TIDAK MAKINO SUKA DENGAN ANGGREK!"

"LUFFYYY!"

"SANJIII!"

Dan didepan pintu tengah mematung seorang lelaki dengan topi khas dan pedang bokuto yang setia nangkring dipinggangnya. Yep, lelaki itu adalah Tralfagar D Water Law yang membeku melihat adegan Sanji-Luffy yang membuatnya langsung lupa dengan tujuannya menuju toko bunga.

"Mu-mu-MUGIWARA-YAAA!"

* * *

…..

* * *

[Kita skip Karena adegan berikutnya 18+ ,dimana darah bertaburan diatas lantai putih toko bunga, bercanda ding!

* * *

…..

* * *

Luffy dan Sanji refleks menoleh kearah suara dan melongo, apalagi melihat Law yang berjengit dan menjinjit lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sambil megap-mangap.

"Oi, Torao!?"

"Kenapa kau, Law?"

Lelaki itu masih menunjuk-nunjuk Sanji lalu menarik Luffy, "Adegan tidak senonoh, seingin apapun kalian, ka-kalian harus berpikir melakukannya dimana!"

"APA MAKSUDMU, SIALAN!" sembur Sanji seketika.

Sanji dan Luffy segera bangkit lalu membersihkan tubuhnya masing-masing, "Aku harus segera pergi, Nami-swan bisa menghajarku…" Lelaki bernama lengkap Vinsmoke Sanji ini membuat alis Luffy mengkedut.

"Dimana Nami?" ujarnya lalu memakai topi jeraminya.

"Dirumahmu, BODOH!" Geplak! Kaki Sanji tepat diatas kepala Luffy.

"Hee, ngapain dirumahku!?" Luffy yang amnesia mendadak mendapat jitakan kaki Sanji (lagi) yang kekuatannya setara dengan sengatan listrik 1101volt. Luffy meringis, "KAU BILANG AYAHMU DATANG KAN!? NAMI-SAN DISANA UNTUK MEMBANTUMU!" kata Sanji lalu menghisap rokoknya, " _Please notice your best friend, Sencho…"_ ujar Sanji lalu melenggang pergi dan menatap Law diekor matanya.

Law membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Torao, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luffy mengotong-gotong pot anggrek lalu meletakkannya diatas meja kasir, ' _Haruskah aku berkata, buy the sweet flower for you?_ ' batin law geregetan. Lelaki dengan tato _DEATH_ itu terjinjit sebentar, berjalan mendekati Luffy lalu mengambil bunga anggrek yang tadinya hendak diperiksa Mas-mas Kasir.

"Kenapa kau membeli bunga anggrek, apa memiliki pesan tertentu?"

"Tidak…"

"Apa ini permintaan Shirahoshi?" Law melotot ketika menyebut nama kekasih Luffy,

"Tidak, Yowahoshi tidak memintanya…"

"Apa ini untuk acara Dragon-san?"

"Ayah tidak menyukai bunga…"

Law mengembalikan pot—berserta bunganya itu—lalu menatap Luffy dengan mata—sok dramatis—yang terlihat alay baginya. Luffy ngangkak, baru hendak bersua dengan adegan mangap selebar-lebarnya, sosok wanita berambut pink dengan bibir menor, bak konselor SPG baru melenggak lenggok lalu mencomot Luffy dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Bonney!"

"Hei, Luffy, traktir aku pizza!"

' _Whut the hell of beachy_!?' Law menatap gadis itu seakan-akan ada ulat diatas rambutnya. "Bonney? Jewerly Bonney? Mantan Zoro itu-ya?" Law langsung sebut tandermark yang membuat Bonney menarik kerah bajunya, walau Bonney pendek, tetapi gadis itu punya hati preman, biarpun ia yang harus berjinjit, menatap Law degan pandangan 'babeh gua pilot!'

"Apa-apaan loe, Hah?" gaya sok-khas Kansai yang dicampur dialek Tokyo, membuat Law menjadi sedikit berpikir untuk mengajak gadis ini tawuran, mengingat ini toko bunga yang tipe R6S—Rumah Sangat Sempit Sampai Selonjoran Saja Susah— membuat dirinya mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kalian!" Luffy mencoba bersikap santai, dengan ajaran yang Makino berikan, Luffy semakin terlihat keren—dimata Law.

"Apa kalian janjian sampai-sampai kebetulan bertemu di tempat ini?" Bonney nyerocos ketika menyadari kuping Law memerah, "Untuk ukuran Monkey D. Luffy, bukanlah kita harus ngetem di restorannya Sanji!?" sambung Bonney lagi sengaja memancing reaksi Law.

"Apa maksudmu, Bonney?"pancingan Bonney ditarik Law.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ikut, tapi—"

Dan layaknya didalam adegan perfilm-an, _smartphone_ Luffy berbunyi nyaring, tepat memutus pembicaran mereka berdua dengan ganasnya. Luffy merogoh sakunya lalu menatap layar smartphonenya.

"MOSHI-MOSHI, DISIN… APA AYAH SUDAH DIDEPAN RUMAH!?"

Teriakan Luffy benar-benar mengalahkan toa. Bonney langsung menarik Luffy, _ilfeel_ juga kalau melihat Law yang seakan-akan bernafsu betul dengan sahabat mantan pacarnya itu, jadinya setelah Luffy mematikan smartphonenya, Bonney langsung menyambar pot bunga anggrek dan tangan Luffy lalu berlari memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Law yang _speecheels_ dengan suara Luffy.

* * *

….

…

* * *

[Kediaman D. Setelah mobil Koala memasuki parkiran]

* * *

Ada yang janggal dengan kediaman D, semua tampak meriah—diamata Ace yang paling sensitive dengan umbul-umbul berwarna-warni—apalagi pink dan hijau— lalu melihat ada kue sebesar Fujiyama-san nangkring dengan bentuk naga, lalu sebuah spaduk besar bertuliskan ; "OKAERI PAPAH" Ace langsung muntah ditempat.

Salahkan Franky dan Ussop yang kebagian jatah mendesain taman, padahal Ace lebih suka desain Makino yang tampat sederhana tapi 'ngena' ketimbang acara Cap Go Meh begini, Ace menarik kantong kresek besar dengan lesu.

Sedangkan Sabo, awalnya ia ber _positif thinking_ , tetapi setelah ada gambar kancil, buah nanas, dan daging, Sabo menyadari satu hal. Tandermarknya bukan kancil, apa iya dia mau dipanggil kancil-man!? Nggak lucu! Sabo menyeret _plastic_ dengan lesu.

"Okaeri, Sabo-san, Ace-san, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Robin yang duduk disamping Franky tersenyum manis—andalannya yang ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati semua lelaki— nyeletuk ditengah keterlesuan mereka berdua.

"Kami kepayahan, Robin-san, ada Koala didepan…" Sabo yang masih berpositif thinking ria menjawab dengan senyuman letih lalu memasuki dapur, sedangkan Ace, ah pikirannya jadi berbalik dan tensionnya naik, ada Makino disana!

"Hola, Makino, daging dan sayurnya sudah datang!" Ace berdiri siamping wanita berapron hijau lumut dengan tulisan _Party's Bar_ , wajahnya penuh dengan senyuman, bahkan Makino jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Dimana Luffy?" Makino akhirnya mencari sosok yang tadi pagi dijewernya dengan ganas, Ace menyeletuk dengan sadisnya, "Dia kabur, tidak mau bertemu Makino lagi…" Ujar Ace sengaja bohong lagipula apa reaksi Makino?

Pingsan.

Makino langsung pingsan mendengar jawaban Ace.

* * *

…

…..

* * *

"Oke, fiks, kita putus!"

"So-na~ Nami-swaaaann!"

Nami melipat tangannya dengan angkuh, gaya model yang paling membuat dirinya terkesan sadis. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan suka melirik banci-banci, apa sih yang membuatmu tertarik dengan hal itu!"

Sanji terjatuh, ia shock mendengar apa yang Nami ucapkan, setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Sanji plus darah dari kerongkongannya—yang notabenenya lelaki pecinta wanita sejati, serigala dari keluarga besar Vensmoke yang disegani diseluruh GrandLine City dan paling TIDAK BISA HARUS MERENDAHKAN HARGA DIRINYA–dan harus bersimpuh didepan wanita yang dicintainya setelah difitnah dengan kejam.

"Nami-swaan, aku akan menerima tuduhanmu apabila itu adalah wanita, tetapi kali ini Nami-swan…" Sanji meremas dadanya dan ditemani dengan tangis yang kian menderas, "Aku…" sambungnya masih menggantung lalu menatap Nami dari bawah dengan mata yang benar-benar mengatakan 'Imposibble my princess' lalu terkapar dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku melihatmu, kau bersama Bon-chan, apa yang kau sukai darinya!?"

Mr 3, atau yang sering dibilang Bon-chan oleh kru Mugiwara adalah banci penata rias yang sanggup mengubah siapapun menjadi apapun dengan tanglinenya ' Kau bisa menjadi apapun bahkan Okama!' yang membuat semua kru pernah menaboknya karena mengikuti gaya Nami dengan tanpa busana lengkap. "A-A-Aku…" Sanji mengigit bibirnya lalu menatap Nami—masih dengan puppy eyes dan mencoba merayu gadis didepannya.

"Maaf Sanji-kun, semua gombalanmu itu tidak berguna!"

"So~na~ Nami-swaaaan, aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan O-O-Cuih-OKAMA!"

"Tidak-tidak, Kakakmu yang mengatakannya!" Nami masih membalas sengit, dengan bayangan kakak wanita Sanji yang gosipnya memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada seluruh penyandang insial D.

Sanji benar-benar mencoba merayu Nami, hingga datanglah Luffy dengan Bonney. Perlu diketahui kalau Nami dan Sanji melakukan adegan ini didepan gerbang kediaman D, disaksikan oleh seluruh orang yang hadir disana, antara malu atau tidak tau malu. Yah, namanya juga latihan drama.

"Sanji, Nami, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Luffy datang dengan 'jidat lebarnya' masuk dan menghancurkan suasana dramatis yang susah payah dibangun oleh Sanji dengan harga diri yang tinggal sejempol kaki. Awalnya semua diam, lalu Nami berlari sok 'mewek' lalu memeluk Luffy dan menangis didalam pelukannya.

"HEEEEEHHH!?" Semua orang jelas melotot kaget, apalagi Sabo dan Ace, wah ini adegan gila, jangan sampai dilihat oleh Makino. Ace langsung mengerubungi Makino yang ada didapur.

"Hiks, hiks, Luffy~"

Luffy plonga-plongo menerima Nami yang sampai beler menangis dipelukannya, apa gerangan yang membuat wanita setangguh Nami yang sanggup menghadapi kereta kilat di Tokyo dengan tangan kosong bisa menangis layaknya anak 2 tahunan yang lolipopnya direbut Franky kemaren?, "Na-Nami-swan…" Sanji _stuck in the moment_ lalu melotot, sedangkan Bonney malah menarik rambut Nami.

Bolak-balik _ilfeel_ ,Bonney yang punya hati preman meringis emosi lalu menarik rambut Nami dengan kasar, dibalas Nami dengan jotosannya—walau berhasil dihindari.

"Hei, _Bitch_ , lepaskan Luffy!" Bonney melepaskan rambut Nami ketika gadis itu menatapnya—masih dalam pelukan Luffy— "Kau bisa menghancurkan hati Shirahoshi-chan, bodoh!" lanjutnya sambil mencari sosok cengeng yang selalu berlindung dibelakangnya, untunglah yang dicari belum datang.

Nami sewot bukan main,ia tidak perduli dengan Shirahoshi karena baginya Luffy selamanya menjadi kakak tercintanya, jadi mau dipeluk, dicium, atau di miliki itu haknya, adegan menangisnya terganti dengan tatapan sadis –ala model—andalannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, kau-lah yang bitch!"

"Kau _Bitch_!"

"Kau _BITCHY_!"

" _You're bitch, dump_!"

" _Excusme, youre scum and stupid pig_!"

"*****, mati saja kau!"

"Diam, dasar ****"

Aksi jambak-jambakan tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Sanji dan Zoro kompak maju dan mencoba memishkan dua wanita yang bisa menghancurkan satu kota karena besarnya kerusakan akibat perkelahian mereka, ditambah mereka berada ditengah-tengah acara pesta. Luffy kabur menyelamatkan bunga anggreknya, Sanji terus ter'jotos' ketika menarik Nami, dan Zoro yang terus terkena 'tendangan' akibat menarik Bonney.

"Sudahlah, Nami-swan!" _Mellowrine_ yang masih mempertahankan mata lope-lope itu hampir ikutan amblas melihat Bonney yang sengaja menarik baju Nami, sedangkan Zoro harus rela menutup mata karena Nami menarik baju Bonney.

"Hei, hentikan, Bocah!" seru Zoro yang ikutan emosi.

Nami dan Bonney sama-sama menoleh kearah Sanji dan Zoro, "HAAH? APA ITU SIKAPMU KEPADAKU, SIALAN!" lalu berakhir dengan jotosan Nami dan jitakan Bonney yang menjadi bukti kalau keduanya begitu mesra selama masih jadi sepasang kekasih—dulu.

* * *

…

…

* * *

Author rasa gaya author berubah, mungkin ini efek ulangan matematika peminatan, jadi Author menge-shoot wajah Makino yang berada dilindungan Ace, sebenarnya Makino ada disofa—dan sofanya didapur—masih pingsan akibat keisengan Ace yang melampaui batas.

"Makino, bukalah matamu…" Ace meniru gaya penyanyi 'Bukalah topengmu' yang sempat jadi lagu ngehits tahun lalu, ia mewek, lalu berjanji tidak akan mencuri pie anggur kesukaan Garp tengah malam, berjanji akan memangkas tanaman pagar dibelakang rumah, akan membuat jus jeruk-nanas campur susu—Ace menyebutnya mera-mera— sendiri, lalu janji akan menghemat air dan mau memakai apron pink, Ace berjanji dengan ingus yang mbeler.

"Makino!" Luffy menerobos kumpulan para pecari sembako yang harusnya jadi bagian-bagian para penyambut, dan stuck melihat Makino berada dipembaringan.

"Ma…"

"Luffy!?"

Luffy membeku, kalau dipetok hancurlah dia—jadi mirip es batu.

Adegan slowmotion didalangi Luffy membuat Ace membalasnya dengan adegan yang sama, ingusnya mbeler kemana-mana, tiba-tiba Sabo langsung menerobos dan menendang kedua Kyodainya.

"HENTIKAN KEKACAUAN INI, TEMERA!, DRAGON-SAN SUDAH MASUK GERBANG!"

Luffy dan Ace masih berpelukan, "T-tapi, Makino…" jawab Luffy sembari menangis, diikuti Ace, Sabo terdiam melihat Makino yang terbaring diatas sofa, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tetapi ia teringat kalau Makino punya penyakit tidur yang serius, Sabo pergi keluar dan kembali dengan Ace kecil ditangannya.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sabo…?"

"UUAAAA! LIHAT ADA KUMBANG SEGEDE BABOON DIKEPALA BAYINYA MAA—"

BRAKKK! DUAGHH!

Sets!

Makino bangun, 'Ace kecil' telah safe di tangannya, Sabo ambruk dengan kuping merah dan panas (habis dijewer) dan semua kekacauan telah menghilang, bahkan umbul-umbul pinknya juga. Terganti dengan tempat yang layak dan siap pakai dengan tertib.

Sugoi-ne, apa Makino pernah ikut les dengan Minato, sampai-sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata?

Ah, Maaf, kembali ke posisi…

* * *

….

…

* * *

Dragon masuk dengan gemulai—maksudnya, keren. Hanya saja jubahnya itu salah tempat jadi keliatan seperti gaun. Barisan tamu atau singkatnya Mugiwara crew yang baris ditambah Sabo dan Koala, sempat bengong ketika melihat gau—maksudnya jubah Monkey D Dragon yang mirip dengan jubahnya Batman.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Luffy…" Dragon menyapa anaknya (setelah menyapa ayahnya dan tentunya sapaan khas Garp adalah 'jotosan cinta' yang membekas biarpun sudah sebulan), Luffy yang cengar-cengir lalu membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan bangga dan penuh cita-suka!

"Gaunmu keren sekali, aku juga mau, na Tou-chan!"

"…"

Kalau dibilang blushing, tidak ada yang namanya 'blush-blush' di notepad Dragon, jadinya sebagai tanda sayang dan malu akibat kesalahan penempatan jubahnya, Luffy mendapat ketchupan sayang dari pinggiran tangan Dragon.

Luffy yang duduk ambles (baca : kejengkang) masih mangap tertawa, seakan-akan itu hal yang biasa—meskipun semua orag melotot padanya, terakhir Dragon menyapa Ace dan Makino.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" katanya dengan bijak dan cool, Ace berdiri diantara Dragon dan Makino—jadi dinding ceritanya, "Baik-baik saja, Paman!" jawab Ace ditemani cegiran khasnya. "Apa Bibi tidak ikut pulang" tanya Ace sambil menggeser Makino menjauhi ayahnya Luffy itu.

"Ah, dia tidak mau sampai Author menemukan gambaran yang hampir mendekati prediksi tentang ibunya Luffy di internet…"

(jujur)

"Ho…"

"jadi dia tidak ikut, kali ini.."

"Ho…"

"Jadinya, apakah kau sudah membaca doujinshi buatan _Saruya dan Hachi_ , Ace?"

GUBRAK

"Pa-paman!"

Ace lupa kalau ayahnya Luffy itu fudanshi, engga gitu ding! Ia cuma pernah dengar (dan baca) pas author engga sengaja salah pencet link. Jadinya untuk mengeluarkan _smart and fun joke_ , Dragon memilih lawakan yang salah tempat. Bonney dan Nami langsung mengerubunginya, "Pa-man!, doujin yang mana!?" kompak, mereka sama-sama bertanya.

"EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

…..

….

* * *

Acara berlangsung khidmat, setelah sambutan selama 5 jam oleh Dragon pesta dirayakan dengan gaya _Brazilian_ (yah karena secara terang-terangan Luffy itu blesteran dari Brazil dengan ibu orang Jepang) ada penari dan dancer yang bertugas memeriahkan acara, apa bedanya dua hal itu coba? Jadi setelah sambutan Dragon akan menyampaikan serta menjelaskan apa perbedaan dua hal itu.

Luffy, Ace, Zoro dan Sanji sudah tewas dikursinya masing-masing.

Setelah sekitar 15 jam berpidato, entah itu dari sambutan ditambah dengan penjelasannya tentang perbedaan penari dan dancer, Penyambutan itu telah resmi di lakukan, pesta makan dengan _barbeque, pizza_ , jus, sake, dan berbagai makanan local maupun _western_ memenuhi meja jamuan.

Jangan lupakan satu hal, Shirahoshi datang kok, setelah menyelesaikan tugas KKN-nya yang benar-benar mendadak dan harus dilakukan hari itu juga, yah namanya tugas menangkap ikan. Karena dirinya dijemput Bonney—yang juga kalau nyetir mirip angin— dia bisa sampai dengan cepat, sambil tergopoh-gopoh dengan memeluk seplastik besar ikan gurame ukuran jumbo Shirahoshi memasuki plaza, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Dus, semua mata memandang ke arahnya!

"M-maaf…" matanya mulai sembab gara-gara diplototin banyak orang, "Yowahoshi! Kau pulang! Ayah! Kenalkan ini Yowahoshi!" entah bagaimana caranya Luffy sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan cengiran lebar dan tawa membahana, mulutnya masih penuh dengan daging. Oke, sadar atau tidak sadar, Nami memicing sambil melihat penampilan wanita yang membuatnya berantem dengan Bonney tadi.

"Oh ya, Shirahoshi-san, kemana saja kau, seharusnya kau datang dalam penyambutan ini, tapi kau baru datang sekarang!?"

"Apa maksudmu Nami?" Luffy menyahut kaget, "U-um, aku memiliki tugas tadi, Nami-chin-sama…" Shirahoshi menjawab lemah, pelukan pada ikan guramenya menguat. Air mataya hampir menetes kalau tidak segera dilindungi Luffy, "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Nami!" sambung Luffy.

"Dengar Luffy, aku ingat mantan pertamamu, siapa ya… oh, Silk! Dia gadis yang baik, selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkannya!"

 **Luffy mendecih tidak suka, "Urusai Nami, diamlah!"**

Nami terdiam, seluruh gerakan terhenti, bahkan Shirahoshi ikut terkejut.

Adegan ini disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga, dari Sabo yang mengintip di sela-sela ketek Zoro dan Sanji, karena tidak kebagian tempat, Franky yang kaget sampai _stuck_ dan tidak bergerak diatas meja bareng Ussop, Robin yang seketika lupa kalau menuangkan jus, Ace menenangkan Makino yang terkejut dengan nada bicara Luffy.

Bahkan Garp langsung menoleh, Dragon juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya terdiam ketika Luffy benar-benar memasuki mode terlangka yang hanya dilakukannya jika sedang dalam ketidakstabilan emosional, dan itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi, dengan pengecualian besar yang digaris underline dan di bold oleh Author, dapat dibayangkan bagaimana dirinya saat ini. So, semua orang tidak akan melewatkan ekspresi super serius milik Monkey D Luffy saat ini.

"Lu-Luffy-sama, tenanglah…" Shirahoshi meletakkan _plastic_ besarnya lalu memegang kedua pundak Luffy, apa yang akan terjadi jika kekasihnya ini marah?

Kita berhenti pada sisi dimana Luffy dengan marah, lalu dimaulai dari sisi Sabo ketika harus berjuang diantara ketek kedua teman Luffy yang ternyata lebih kuat darinya! Sabo hampir terpelanting oleh sikutan Zoro kalau tidak berpegangan pada Sanji. Karena dia juga ingin melihat Nami yang tiba-tiba berubah, biasanya ia akan membiarkan wanita-wanita mendekati Luffy.

"Woy, MUARIMO! MINGGIR!"

"Ck, MAYUGE, KAU YANG MINGGIRR!"

"ARGH, KALIAN GESER DIKIT, MANIAK!"

Entah makan apa mereka berdua, memang Sabo tahu kalau Zoro hobi angkat berat, dan Sanji juga sering mendang-nendang, tetapi tidak begitu juga kale? Ini sudah diluar ambang batas, kalau dirinya kejepit gimana?

"Zoro, Sanjii, tolong geser sedikit!" Sabo mulai memakai otaknya, mungkin cara kasar terlalu lembek untuk orang-orang badass seperti mereka. Terbukti baru saja bilang begitu, Zoro dan Sanji langsung menyingkir sambil menatap Sabo jijik, "Sa-Sabo-san kau tidak perlu bergaya seperti homo begitu kan?" Sanji melirik geli dan jijik disambut anggukan Zoro.

"GUA BUKAN HOMO!"

"Oh, bukan homo..." mereka langsung mepet lagi, Sabo langsung mengucek dua kepala hijau-kuning itu keras-keras.

" **Urusai Nami, diamlah!"**

Sabo langsung berhenti, itu tadi apa?

Haoshoku no Haki? Bukan, bukan!

"Lu-Luffy!?" Zoro bergumam kaget, ini terlalu langka bahkan baginya orang yang selalu bersama Luffy sebagai wakil ketua, "Brengsek Luffy, berani berbicara sekasar itu kepada Nami-swan…" Sanji mulai terbakar api _mellowrine_ miliknya.

"Hoe, kalian berdua jangan sembarangan, disaat seperti itu, Luffy bisa mengamuk, diamlah sampai dia tenang aku akan memanggil Makino!" Sabo yang sempat jadi patung berlari ke dapur.

"Ini lebay banget sumpah, Ace…!" Sabo langung menggerutu melihat Ace yang masih menenangkan Makino, "perasaan Luffy kalo ngamuk-pun cuma banting apapun dan ngeluarin Haoshoku, enggak lebih!" Sabo masih mengibaskan tanganya.

"Enggak lebih, ndas mu!" sembur Ace, "ini pesta, dan masalahnya Luffy itu tidak mengurangin kekuatannya walaupun lawannya wanita!" sambung Ace.

"Ace-kun aku akan menemui Luffy kalian lihat situasi dulu ya…" Makino tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan, ia mendekati Luffy yang benar-benar jadi sorotan dengan Shirahoshi dibelakangnya. "Luffy, tenanglah sayang…" Makino mengelus pundak Luffy. Sedangkan sicodet itu akhirnya mulai tenang dan mengikuti Makino untuk duduk dan meminum jus anggur diatas meja.

"Aku tidak terima, Makino!" Luffy berteriak dan membuat pesta itu berubah jadia ajang curhat dadakan. "Aku tahu hari ini Yowahoshi memiliki tugas KKN dan demi diriku dia rela bangun subuh-subuh!"

"Nami juga tidak tahu-kan? Apa kau mau memaafkannya?" kata Makino sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia melirik Shirahoshi, "Baiklah, aku memaafkannya…"

Akhirnya, setelah kejadian itu, Nami berjanji akan menjaga setiap ucapannya agar tidak terlalu sadis, jadi setelah itu dirinya meminta maaf pada Luffy dan Shirahoshi. Lalu pesta terjadi seperti seharusnya, mereka semua bersenang-senang.

Kecuali Sabo yang dengan melotot mengetahui bahwa mantan sang adik bertambah jadi lima.

…..

…..

TBC.

P:S : "Maaf yah, kalo updatenya lama' jadi, silahkan baca dan tinggalkan flame atau RnR, soalnya cepiritan (ih jijik) kalian sangat berguna bagi Author!"


	3. Chapter 3

[1- Sep -2016]|Humor-Romance|Monkey D Luffy|Potgras D Ace|Sabo|belong to Oda-sensei

Chapter 3— [Don't]Play with Fire!]

* * *

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

…

* * *

Pesta masih digelar dengan meriah, setelah kejadian engga penting banget. Ternyata _Mungiwara_ _crew_ banyak mengundang orang-orang, sampai-sampai Dragon pikir ini bukan pesta penyambutannya tapi pesta nikahan, siapa yang nikahan?

Dracule Mihawk yang menjabat sebagai pelatih kijutsu terkenal sekaligus guru bagi Zoro datang dengan istrinya (dan juga 'emak' bagi Zoro, -_- hadeh Zoro) istrinya sudah hamil 3 bulan padahal mereka baru menikah setengah tahun, entah itu kebobolan atau memang kelewat subur, tetapi semuanya menyukuri hal itu, terlebih Mihawk sendiri yang tiba-tiba kena sindrom 'SSTI (Suami-suami takut Istri)' saking horrornya jadi lebih overprotective.

Oh ya, nama Istri Mihawk adalah Perona, wanita dengan style gotik yang lumayan bikin sakit mata tetapi akhir-akhir ini lebih memakai dress longgar imut dengan dominan hitam-pink dan sandal, jadi kalau-kalau dia hendak melahirkan di tempat Mihawk sudah siap mengambil posisi.

Datang juga Crocodile— Dosen Luffy yang mengajar di Falkutas Ekonomi, dengan tangline yang selalu membuat banyak orang nempel dengan dirinya, yaitu 'Style Buaya' dari celana hingga jaket asli dari kulit buaya kualitas New World. Lelaki yang jadi Bos di koperasi Baroque Works ini adalah manusia paling mikir dan punya hutang paling sedikit dengan Nami, sehingga namanya perlu diperhitungkan dalam dunia perekonomian.

(Bisa jadi mentri ekonomi itu! Hahaha #ditendangCrocodile)

Smoker juga datang, paling awal malah, ketika ditelpon Ace dirinya paling semangat datang namanya juga teman seperjuangan Ace dalam hitung menghitung beban muat kapal, kepalanya juga sama rusaknya sih. Sesampai di pintu depan, jaketnya sudah hilang entah kemana, berganti kaos biasa yang bertuliskan ' _I love Smo-yan'_ ,pokoknya sifatnya 11:12 dengan Ace.

Tashigi datang juga, yang membuatnya beda dari yang lain adalah ,baju pink dengan celana jeans, rambut panjangnya diikat gaya mage tapi tidak digunduli, tidak terbayang deh, kalau digunduli! Persis dengan Zoro dipinggangnya setia nangkring sebilah pedang.

Nah sebenarnya banyak yang datang tapi tidak mungkin Author memperkenalkannya satu persatu,jadi setelah pesta selesai Dragon berencana untuk mengajak Mugiwara crew dan seluruh keluarga untuk jalan-jalan.

Namun, untuk mempersingkat waktu mari memperkenalkan mantan-mantan Luffy yang sebenarnya, karena perhitungan Sabo itu salah pake banget!

Dimulai dari yang baru putus setahun yang lalu, Rebecca. Cewek yang punya body model ini adalah foto model beneran yang hobi kijutsu, Ayahnya sudah sangat percaya dengan Luffy dan memperbolehkan mereka tidur bareng kalau Luffy menginginkan. Sayangnya iman Luffy kuat sehingga ia tidak menginginkan hal itu, Luffy putus dengannya karena Rebecca yang tidak sengaja bilang 'iya' ketika Luffy bercanda bilang mau putus.

Lalu yang diputus Luffy karena berani menghina Makino, Reiju Vinsmoke, Kakak Sanji ini memang perfeksionis orangnya, Luffy tidak menyukai wanita yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan, dan puncaknya ketika jamuan minum teh, Makino yang sibuk tidak sengaja menjatuhkan teh untuk Reiju kontan saja Reiju marah dan detik itu pula Luffy memutuskannya.

Kemudian Luffy juga putus dari Alvida, mereka sempat pacaran karena Alvida yang meminta. Sayangnya Alvida memutuskan Luffy untuk menghindari persaingan antara dirinya dan Boa Hancock untuk mendapatkan cinta Luffy.

Selanjutnya, Chaime, gadis yang berkerja di _Mermaid_ _Café_ ini sempat juga berpacaran dengan Luffy, bahkan kemesraan mereka sempat membuat banyak pasangan iri sehingga Chaime sering mendapat surat _terror_ , meskipun dilindungi Luffy akhirnya Chaime memutuskannya tepat ditengah-tengah pengunjung Café yang padat.

Gadis yang menjadi asisten di Angkatan Laut juga pernah menjadi kekasihnya, Hina namanya. Parasnya yang cantik dan ketegasannya membuat Luffy mau dijodohkan dengan Hina, mereka berpacaran agak lama, sekitar 4 bulan sebelum akhirnya putus karena Hina yang meminta.

Siapa bilang Koala tidak berpacaran dengan Luffy? Dragon yang memintanya, siapa tahu dengan mengenal Luffy, Koala akan menjadi gadis yang baik dan KALEM, sayangnya Koala lebih memilih putus daripada membuang sifat ganasnya. Menurut Koala, ia masih sangat menyayangi Luffy.

Nefretarian Vivi juga pernah berpacaran dengan Luffy, gadis pemenang _Miss_ _Universe_ dua tahun yang lalu ini berhasil menjadi pacar Luffy karena kebaikan hatinya, ia juga blasteran arab, sayangnya Makino tidak merestuinya karena Makino tahu Vivi berselingkuh, selang sebulan mereka putus.

Luffy juga pernah menerima seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya, namanya Apis. Gadis loli ini ternyata sangat ngefans dengan Luffy karena sempat KKN di sekolahnya dulu, Apis adalah gadis kelas 6 SD, ia putus dengan Luffy karena Luffy mengatakan padanya kalau ia terlalu kecil.

Asisten Dosen di laboratorium milik Caesar, SAD, Smile, yang bernama Monet juga sempat memberikan cokelat dihari Valentine untuk Luffy dan hampir pingsan ketika menyatakan rasa sukanya untuk Luffy. Kabar baiknya Luffy menerima Monet, mereka memang pasangan yang paling akur karena Monet sangat dewasa dalam menanggapi tingkah Luffy. Monet mundur secara misterius dan pindah ke Austria, kabar burungnya, Traflagar-lah yang meneror Monet, sehingga mereka berpisah tanpa mengatakan putus, selang dua hari Monet menelponnya dan mengatakan putus sambil menangis.

Orang yang selalu mencari muka didepan Luffy, Boa Hancock, juga pernah menjadi pacar Luffy, sayangnya karena desakan Boa yang meminta cepat-cepat menikah sedangkan umur Luffy baru 19 tahun. Akhirnya mereka putus.

Wanita sadis dengan sifat renternir ini juga pernah jadi pacar seorang Monkey D Luffy, Nami memiliki sifat antara baik dan licik sehingga sulit di salahkan, Nami selalu meminta uang _Shopping_ kepada Luffy dan tentunya selalu diberi lebih, tapi Makino pernah melabrak Nami dan meminta kepada Luffy untuk memutuskannya dan memberikan pengertian kepada mereka tentang suatu hubungan.

Terakhir, gadis manis yang disebutkan Nami, yaitu Silk. Ini adalah cinta pertama Luffy, sehingga bisa sangat emosi jika orang lain menyebutkannya. Orang yang pertama menyatakan cinta adalah Luffy, sambil menjadikan daging sebagai bunga, dan Silk menerima dengan tersenyum. Luffy berkata kalau Silk memiliki hati seperti sutra, lembut dan kuat seperti Makino. Sehingga Luffy masih sulit melupakan sosoknya, mereka putus karena Silk harus ikut orang tuanya menuju Negeri Jiran ,Malaysia.

Dan gadis yang dijanjikan akan menjadi yang terakhir oleh Luffy adalah Shirahoshi, anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara, Neptune (ayah Shirahoshi) sangat percaya dengan Luffy sehingga menyerahkan sepenuhnya tentang Shirahoshi dan ikut mengijikan anak gadisnya tinggal dengan kekasihnya (dan diyakini akan jadi suaminya).

* * *

…

….

* * *

Setelah menulis ini, A-Author ten..gaah.. berrddzzuuaannggg! Daari… AAAaaa! #dicekik Sabo

Ehem, Setelah menulis ini, Sabo mencekik author dan berteriak 'bajingan-bajingan' tetapi ia menyadari satu hal, kalau Koala juga pernah menjadi mantan Luffy. Sehingga terbit didalam hatinya untuk bertanya langsung pada wanita itu. Mumpung sekarang ia ada di kantor.

Setelah mengcopy berkas, niat hati Sabo hendak mendekatkan diri pada Dragon untuk rapat 'memenangkan tender' tapi kakinya berlayar menuju ruangan Koala yang bisa mencapai suhu 20 derajat.

"Ojamashimasu, brrr Koala kenapa ruanganmu seperti zona bawah laut!?" Sabo langsung nyerocos, takutnya Koala tersinggung. "Memang kenapa, Sabo-kun?" Koala mengganti panggilannya lagi. Tangannya masih menari indah diatas keyboard, yah susah juga, dia tidak ahli 10 jari.

"Hei, aku baru dengar dari ' sebut-saja-dia-waifunya-Luffy' kau benar-benar mantannya Luffy?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Koala memerah. "Bagaimana kau tahu!? Luffy-kun pernah cerita?" Koala berhenti mengetik dan melotot, aish pelototannya mirip topeng Kabuki, serem pake banget.

"Eng… Koala sepertinya aku harus kembali, Dragon-san bisa marah, jaa!"

"Eh, Sabo-kun!?"

Sedih banget deh, Sabo kabur duluan.

* * *

…

…

* * *

"Luffy-Luffy-Luffy, sebut saja nama itu terus, bikin eneg!" Ace jengkel sendiri, apalagi melihat halaman atas yang penuh dengan kata Luffy. "Engga segitu juga kale mantannya Luffy, mentang-mentang blasteran Brazil, otaknya keenceran, orang sugih (kaya), punya temen-temen seleb, jadi digilai cewek-cewek, buktinya gua yang punya gaji bejibun juga gini-gini aja!" sambung jerawatan itu sambil mengotak-atik rumus logaritma.

"Yah, sabar saja, mungkin bukan rezeki, Ace-chan…" Marco nyerocos setelah menumpuk muatan terakhir, "Jadi berapa, yakin udah muat, ini yang terakhir-kan?"

"JANGAN NGOMONG SOK KEREN DEH!" Ace menyemprot Marco, "Kau tidak tau, mantan Luffy itu ada 12 orang!"

"HEH DUABELAS? Buset, hebat juga ya adikmu…" Thact ikut merinding disko lalu menyempatkan pensil ke jambulnya, "Kok pada mau ya bareng Luffy?" gumamnya lagi sambil berpikir tadi itu sudah muat belum. "Ya mungkin pakai jampi-jampi!" sambungnya.

"Kau kira Luffy seudik itu?" kata Ace sambil menabok dahinya sendiri, Yah mau bagaimana lagi gara-gara kemarin pesta Smoker sakit, tugasnya _didoble_ oleh Oyaji mereka. Ini sih, sakit dihati sakit di raga _part_ 2 deh, "Apa urusanku sudah selesai di pelabuhan ini, aku mau balik…" Ace akhirnya menyerah, "Apa, kau sudah mau pulang? Tenanglah…" Thact tidak tahan menggodanya, dasar lelaki muka hentai.

"Ini tentang Luffy tadi atau Makino, kau seperti orang kurang sering masuk WC, cerewet sekali…" Marco membuat Ace mendecih jengkel, "Sakit perut, mau ke WC, ijin dulu! Daah!"

"Woy Ace, Hahahaha…!"

"Mau kemana dia?" Akhirnya Oyaji mereka yang dianggap Ayah oleh seluruh kru, Edward Newgate datang dengan bingung, apalagi melihat Ace yang, uhuk, menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menginjak-injak lantai dengan keras, anak itu kenapa sih?

"Oyaji, Nanas itu sedang jengkel dengan seseorang!" Marco nyeletuk sambil tertawa horror, "Nanas?"

"Dia iri dengan adiknya yang punya pacar, Oyaji…" Thact menjelaskan lalu ikut tertawa, ah mereka memang bukan kawan yang baik untuk curhat, karena keesokan harinya Ace pasti mendapati semua kru tahu dirinya masih jomblo juga.

"Ace itu sangat mirip ayahnya…" Oyaji mereka geleng-geleng kepala, lalu disambut Marco. "Memangnya Roger-san dulu bagaimana, kek, mirip dari mana pula?" Marco tertarik pada cerita mendiang ayah Ace yang katanya dulu meninggal di laga pertarungan. Secara ayahnya adalah angkatan laut.

"Roger dulu tiap menit selalu ngegosip soal Dragon yang punya banyak pacar…" Oyaji mereka yang punya badan suge (super gede) mengingat-ingat, muka kece yang engga habis dimakan usia itu mengingat masa-masa gemilangnya saat diangkatan laut dulu. "Widih, Dragon-san?" Thact melirik Marco.

" _Like father, like son_ … kayaknya _image_ Luffy yang dikelilingi cewek udah jadi gen deh, inget Kakek Garp?" Marco mengambil botol airnya, Thact melirik Oyaji mereka, "Kalau si Garp itu. Kalian jangan tanya…." Oyaji mereka meringis, "Pacar punya, Istri ada, selir punya, fans-pun banyak…"

"Wuanjiir…" Maco mengelap mukanya dan melepas topi kuning, "Gen yang paling kita butuhkan..." sambungnya sambil melirik Thact, "Idih, Homo…"

"GUA BUKAN HOMO !"

* * *

…..

…..

* * *

"Jadi mau kemana, Touchan?" Luffy sudah meloncat-loncat persis kaya kodok, apalagi mereka tengah berkumpul. Dragon melirik Luffy dengan senyum bijaksana, sejak pesta nika-maksudnya penyambutan kemarin Dragon tidak sempat melakukan acara 'kangen-kangenan' dengan anak sematawayangnya satu itu. Toh Luffy juga terkapar ditempat daging daripada berkangen-kangenan dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan pantai?" Zoro mencoba memberi usul, tingkahnya yang cukup anteng dan normal itu membuat Ussop begidik, "Woy, jangan bilang kau mau bikin _surprise training_!?" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambut Muarimo itu, "Eh, Teme lepasin!" Zoro melotot.

"Yah, kalau cuma kepantai, mending kita ke Onsen aja…" Sanji menyahut sambil menyemburkan asap rokoknya ke Zoro (dan dibalas mata melototnya), "Onsen?" Ussop menyahut lagi, "Iya~ …

…ONSEN YANG CAMPURAN KAN ENAK TUH, KITA KENA UNTUNG SEMUAAAA!" mellowrine~ mellowrine~

Sebenarnya Dragon mau mengangguk dan mengiyakannya, sayangnya setelah melihat jotosan Nami yang benar-benar sekejam Jason _the Killer_ , Dragon kembali berpikir.

Mereka semua berpikir, Garp yang asik dan anteng dengan Ace kecil memperhatikan dari jauh, melihat Luffy yang memegang dagu dengan dagu yang monyong dan Dragon yang melihat jempolnya terus menerus dengan dagu ikut monyong, dan sekumpulan Mugiwara Crew yang ikut monyong semua memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk liburan akhirnya ada terbesit dihati Garp.

"Bagaimana kalau Villa keluarga di Pulau Kazan?" teriaknya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Pulau Kazan?" kompak koor mereka menyahut.

Dragon menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu mengangguk, "Ide brilian!" jawabnya sambil menerima jotosan cinta dari Garp. "Pulau Kazan?" Nami yang duduk diujung dengan Robin ikut menyahut, "Kalau tidak salah itu pulau yang paling indah di Grand Line kan?" jawab Robin, tangannya masih menahan halaman buku.

"Robin, apa saja yang ada disana?" Luffy menatap Robin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ada pemandangan yang indah, taman bermain, onsen, restoran, dan kereta laut…" jawab Robin dengan senyumannya.

"Yosh, Touchan, ayo kesana!" Luffy beraksi, tangannya menarik-narik baju ayahnya sampai hampir robek. "Iya-iya, baiklah, kalian besok harus bersiap. Bawa barang-barang yang kalian perlukan sebulan. Kita akan berangkat besok!"

Kalau kalian pikir yang terbesit dihati Garp itu kebaikan, kalian salah besar. Karena setelah mengatakan pulau Kazan, Dragon tau kalau Garp ingin mengusili Mugiwara Crew.

…

* * *

….

Semua telah siap.

Biar tambah siap, Author jelasin apa yang mereka bawa;

Luffy : Daging satu tas, baju satu tas, perlengkapan mandi, daging lagi satu tas, bola karet, topi jeraminya

Shirahoshi : Baju satu tas, perlengkapan wanita (semuanya), perlengkapan masak, buku, dan beberapa barang pribadi.

Nami : Jeruk satu keranjang, Baju satu tas, perlengkapan mandi, perlengkapan rias, aksesoris, sepatu, topi, peta, kompas, jangka, kertas, buku catatan, kamera, dan sunblock.

Zoro : ketiga Pedang kesayanganya, baju satu tas, perlengkapan mandi, sake empat botol 10 liter, dan barbell 100 kg.

Ussop : Semua perlengkapan yang dianggap perlu, ketapel, teropong, semua perlengkapan baju (Aksesoris, topi, kacamata, sunblock, sepatu, tas, dan jimat pengusir setan).

Sanji : Rokok 4 dus, Bahan makanan untuk jaga-jaga, baju satu tas, perlengkapan mandi, perlegkapan masak, perlengkapan meja makan, apron, dan semua perlengkapan yang dianggap perlu (seperti teropong, kamera, handycam, jeruk nipis, rokok dan korek)

Chopper : Gulali satu tangkai, bahan dan persiapan serta alat-alat medis, baju satu tas, susu 10 kotak 5 liter, dan perlengkapannya yang akan dibawakan Robin.

Robin : satu koper buku, dua sachet kopi hitam, baju satu tas, perlengkapan rias, perlengkapan Chopper. Dan semua yang dibawa Nami dia juga membawanya.

Franky : Cola (sebanyak mungkin), baju satu tas, kamera, dan robot transformer- Iron Pirate : Amored Ore, yang akan diubah menjadi kendaraan.

Sabo : Bantal berbentuk kancil, baju satu tas, dan perlengkapan normal (mandi, parfum dan beberapa alat laki-laki).

Koala : (Ia membawa semua barang yang sama dengan Nami bawa)

Dragon : Ia hanya membawa 4 tas yang disediakan Makino.

Ace : sama dengan Dragon.

Garp : Sama dengan Ace.

Makino : Tidak mau mengatakan apa yang dibawa, yang jelas itu barang-barang yang hampir sama dengan Nami bawa tapi lebih multifungsi.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Semuanya kompak menyahut, "Tidak!"

Nami maju sambil membawa catatan, "Nah, Dragon-san, untuk lebih efisien biarkan saya memegang bagian pengeluaran, mau bagaimanapun saya adalah bendahara Mugiwara crew…" ujarnya dengan gaya model lagi,

"HWAAAA CINTA NAMI-SAN YANG BEGITU KEJAM!" Mellowrine~ mellowrine~

"DAMARE KOKI MIMISAN!, Berisik !"

"URUSAI MUARIMO YARO!"

Gedebak, gedebuk kaki versus katana langsung terjadi. "Sudahlah, Sanji-kun, Zoro, ayo berangkat!" Nami menjewer telinga kedua orang itu dan melemparkannya kedalam mobil hitam milik Brook, "Jadi mekanismenya, Ace-san, Sabo-san, Makino-san, dan Chibi-san (yang dimaksud Nami adalah Ace-kecil), Garp-san dan Dragon-san bisa naik mobil yang berpenumpang delapan orang…"

"Lalu, Luffy, aku, Robin, Chopper, Shirahoshi, Koala-san, bisa naik ke mobilku" Nami melirik Luffy,

"Yaaah~ kenapa kita tidak satu mobil Nami-swaaan~" Mellowrine~ mellowrine~

"Anjrit dah, melor-rine punya mu itu merusak pemandangan!" Zoro membelah lope-lope yang berterbangan disekitar Sanji , sedangkan Sanji malah mengkacanginya. (Author menjitak kepala Zoro : bikinnya susah tau!)

"Sanji-kun, Zoro, Brook, dan Ussop bisa satu mobil, karena Franky membawa mobilnya sendiri jadi terserah bagi kalian kalau mau ikut dengan Franky…" ujar Nami dengan menggoyang-goyangkan rambut pirangnya.

"KENAPA LUFFY HARUS SAMA LOE!" Zoro protes, lagian bahaya kalau Nami selalu dekat-dekat dengan Luffy. "EMANGNYA ENGGA BOLEH?" Nami menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin.

"WOY DASAR MATREE!" Gedebak, kaki Sanji sudah mendarat di kepala Zoro. "APA LO BILANG HAH, MUARIMO HEAD!?"

"BAJINGAN LO!"

"BRENGSEK LOO!"

"SIALAN*******BAJINGAN********** DASAR********** MATI AJA LOO!" gedebak-gedebuk

"LO YANG MATI DASAR*********** LO******** DAN *********** BAKAAA" brak-brak

Franky menepuk dahinya, "Hah, kayaknya sensor ini pernah dengar deh..."

…..

* * *

…..

Tiga mobil berjajar, berjalan dengan kecepatan 80km/jam dengan santai dan indah. Menatap pemandangan menakjubkan dari Grandline City menuju pelabuhan, Mobil Dragon didepan, ia menyetir dengan bijak (ini apa lagi…) dan memandang lurus kedepan, Makino disebelahnya dengan Ace-kecil yang dipangku dan menunjuk berbagai macam benda dimobil itu. Sedangkan Sabo, dia telah ngorok.

Ace beda lagi, ada asap nangkring di kepalanya melihat posisi salah tempat didepan. Garp juga sudah ngorok, mengikuti Sabo menuju alam mimpi. Ace mendengus, baru menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil, sluet gadis berambut pirang panjang membuatnya kaget.

Ace langsung mengacak-acak kepala Sabo, "Bangun, Ncil!"

"Argh, Ncal, Ncil siapa itu!?"

"Sabo, ada yang lewat!"

Sabo yang terkenal dengan kehororannya dengan hantu langsung berjinjit, "Dimana-dimana!?"

"Dihatimuu~"

"******!" Sabo langsung menciumkan kakinya ke wajah Ace, sayang meleset. "Ada mantan Luffy yang lewat!" bela Ace masih menghindari telapak Sabo, "Siapa?" sahut Sabo masih deras menghujamkan jotosannya.

"Silk!"

Senyap.

"GAWAT, SEMOGA LUFFY SUDAH TIDUR!" Sabo langsung menoleh kebelakang, melihat Nami yang tersenyum miring menatap kedepan. Sabo salah fokus, ada belahan disana. "FOKUS WOY!" Jambak Ace dijawab kaki Sabo. "Bayangkan Ace, belahan besar yang tepat disamping adik kita tercinta, belum lagi ada tiga belahan lain yang-"

"MUKA HENTAI!" Ace berposisi defense melindungi Makino, mereka berbisik-bisik jadi yang didepan tidak bisa mendengar _civil war_ mereka.

...

* * *

...

[Dimobil Nami]

"Luffy, Nanti kita bayarnya sendiri-sendiri, jadi kita bikin strategi…" ujar Nami disambut anggukan Luffy, "Strategi? Maksudnya, Nami-san?" Koala yang duduk memangku Chopper (dan si rusa itu sudah tidur duluan) berserta menahan pundak yang dijadikan bantal oleh Shirahoshi, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Dengar, Kita akan mengaku sebagai keluarga, Robin adalah istri Luffy, aku juga istri keduanya, dan kamu istri ketiganya, Chopper dan Shirahoshi adalah anak Robin , kita bisa memangkas pengeluaran!" Nami berujar dengan semangat, Luffy mengangguk bingung.

"Aku juga engga ngerti, tapi okelah!" Luffy yang menumpukan tangan dibelakang kepala cuma tertawa "Shishishishi…" tanpa punya pikiran buruk, sedangkan Koala memerah. "Na-Nami san,?"

"Koala-chan, ini seperti satu batu, lubangi 20 dinding!"

Koala tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap, "Nami-san memang panutan wanita sejati!"

Robin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi mereka. Ketika melihat ke jendela Robin langsung menutup mata Luffy, "Luffy tebak siapa aku…"

Luffy diam sebentar, cengar-cengir, lalu berteriak keras, "Ini Robin!"

Yak benar sekali, Nami dan Koala juga melihatnya. Sosok gadis yang bersepeda dengan topi lebar berwarna krem dan rambut sutera pirang panjang, sepertinya Silk sudah kembali dari Malaysia. Dan yang pastinya, cepat atau lambat Luffy akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Nami mengigit bibir, ia menginjak gas hingga kecepatan mereka bertambah.

….

...

* * *

...

[Dimobil Brook]

Sanji meringis jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus semobil dengan Muarimo, tengkorak, Hidung panjang, SEPERTI KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

"APA KATAMU BAJINGAN HIDUNG MIMISAN!"

"Sudah-sudah Sanji-san, daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita menyanyikan lagu, Yohohohohoho…."

"DAMARE LO, SOUL KING!" Ussop yang dari tadi udah tengkurep dengan telinga disumpal kapas akhirnya berteriak keras. "Argh, gua turun, ikut Franky!" Zoro mendepak diri (baca : turun dari mobil) lalu menelpon Franky. "BAGUS, SEKALIAN KALO PULANG!" Sanji langsung menendangnya.

Zoro turun dari mobil Brook, tas segaban yang cuma ditenteng dengan satu tangan membuat yang lewat pasti tersepona. "Franky!"

"Oh, Zorro kah?" Franky memberhentikan mobil transformersnya, "Zoro-dah! Bukan Zorro!" semprot yang punya nama, tidak terima didoble huruf r-nya.

"Iye, iye… masuk, tas taroh di belakang!"

"Mantap dah!" sahut Zoro memasuki mobil. Mereka melaju dengan damai disertai cerita khas lelaki, Franky yang bercerita tentang bodi Wapometal yang lebih anti karat dan berkualitas daripada campuran perak- aluminium. Sedangkan Zoro lebih sering mengoceh tentang campuran besi yang baik untuk katana.

Mereka mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan angin (sebenarnya engga terlalu) . baru Author sebut, mobil Dragon sudah tertinggal jauh dari mobil Nami dan Brook, masalahnya Nami itu suka kebut-kebutan dan Sanji mengejar mobil Nami. Dragon yang mementingkan keselamatan bersama memilih mengendarai mobil dengan adem ayem ketimbang kebut-kebutan. Nyawa 5 orang ada ditangannya kini.

"Dragon-san, bisa agak cepetan enggak?" Ace yang sibuk sendiri akhirnya bersua, geregetan melihat mobil ini jadi siput diantara _cheetah_. "Ace, alon-alon asal kelakon…" Dragon memberi sabdanya.

"Udah nyampe?" Garp yang baru bangun tidur langsung bertanya, " Belum…"

"Ah, LEMBET BANGET, SINI KAU!" Garp mengambil alih, ditariknya Dragon kebelakang dan ia menguasai setir mobil, SEEEETSS Garp membanting stir dan menginjak gas persis seperti dia menginjak penjahat-penjahat. "MAKAN KAU, GAKI DOMO GA!"

Mobil dengan kecepatan 200km/jam melaju selayaknya jet. Membuat Dragon, dan Ace kelabakan. Bahkan Nami dkk langsung melotot melihat mobil itu sudah jauuuuuuuuuuuh didepan. "Luffy, itu!?" Nami bergumam heran.

"Kenapa? Wah, itu pasti Kakek yang nyetir, Shihihihihihii…"

Akhirnya mereka sampai dipenyebrangan, tandermark segede bola pingpong menggantung-gantung di langit- langit penyebrangan, ini penyebrangan atau disko sih?

"Aye, aye…" Magellan yang tugasnya memeriksa bagian mobil dengan tekanan gas langsung muncul, setelan hitam dan gincu pink jadi suguhan pertama yang dilihat. Mobil Dragon sampai duluan, setelah memasukkan mobil kekapal. Ace dan Dragon muntah berjamaah, dan ajaibnya Makino cuma mesam-mesem, "Shanks-san dulu juga suka kebut-kebutan…" kometarnya yang disambut pelototan panas Ace.

Mobil Nami datang, warna jingga yang berkilat diterpa cahaya matahari itu membuat semua orang silau seketika. "Aye-aye…" Magellan mendengus lagi, gura (kacama hitam) yang dipakainya hampir pecah karena dahsyatnya silau dari mobil Nami. Luffy dkk keluar dari mobil dan bergabung dengan rombongan, sedangkan Nami memasukkan mobilnya kedalam bagasi kapal.

Mobil Brook dan Franky datang bersama-sama, "Nami-swaaaan~!" mellowrine yang dari tadi mencak-mencak didalam mobil akhirnya lepas juga, kalau diibaratkan dirinya kini seperti singa kebelet pipis. "Ya,ya Sanji-kun…" Nami yang notabenenya adalah pacar Sanji cuma bisa mengelus punggung tangan karena harus menjauh dari mata lope-lope itu. "Bagaimana, kita akan menjalankan strategi?" Franky yang selesai dengan perubahan tingkat akhir mobilnya (jadi hape) akhirnya bertanya. Mugiwara Crew yang menyaksikan perubahan mobil Franky bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul. "Hebat Franky!" Ussop yang tadi muntah-muntah sudah berdiri disamping Luffy.

"Sasuga, Robot-Aniki!" Chopper yang baru bangun langsung nyeletuk penuh kegembiraan, "Sugee~" Luffy hanya nyengir lebar dengan mata blink-blink. "Jadi ini kemampuan perhitunganmu, Franky…" Ace yang menyaksikan ikut-ikutan heran. "Yah, dia adalah bibit unggulan binaan mantan Rektor Vegapunk kan?" Sabo hanya berkomentar miring, lalu memicingkan mata ke para gadis yang herannya cuma pokerface.

"Apanya yang keren dari itu?" Nami berkomentar singkat lalu memasuki kapal.

"Gadis-gadis tidak ada yang _respect_ ya?" Bisik Sabo dijawab anggukan Sanji. "Yah, para gadis memang tidak suka Robot kan?" bela Ace masih memelototi catatannya. "Eh, apa itu Ace?" Luffy baru sadar, diikuti Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Brook, Chopper, dan Franky yang mendekat.

"Ini peta Pulau Kazan, Luffy berikan ini ke Nami. Kita kan hanya berlibur sebulan…" Ace menyerahkan catatan yang kalau dibuka lebar itu ternyata rincian tentang pulau Kazan berserta petanya.

"Hanya berlibur, maksudmu?" Tanya Zoro yang nyeletuk, "Dengar, Dragon-san setuju karena dia tahu kalau kantor cabangnya ada disini, Kakek juga harus kerja disini, otomatis yang liburan cuma siapa?" Ace nyengir lebar, selebar-lebarnya.

"Mungiwara Crew, Ace, aku, Koala, Shirahoshi dan Makino…" Sabo ikutan nyengir, ah Sanji dan Brook ikutan nyengir. "Trus kenapa?" Luffy masih telmi, Zoro telah hilang masuk ke dek kapal. "Luffy, ayo masuk!" Chopper ikut-ikutan.

Mereka semua dengan anehnya mengangguk (kecuali Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper yang sama sekali tidak mudeng dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan)

Pulau Kazan, adalah pulau dengan satu gunung berapi aktif yang Author ambil dari setting latar film Z, cukup keren dengan _mark_ : pulau wisata ter-aman dan terbaik di Grandline City. Tetapi perjalanan dari penyebrangan harus menggunakan kapal besar, jadi Garp menyewa sebuah kapal berwarna cerah dengan singa yang bersinar, konon dapat mengarungi 1000 lautan dengan backsound _a Thousand Sunny go dreamers_ yang dinyanyikan oleh—(Readers : cepet Author!) , Ehem, maaf…

Luffy yang memakai topi jerami pemberian Shanks duduk didepan dengan senyum sumringah, sedangkan Sanji dan Makino yang sudah menemukan dapur langsung mengolah sebuah daging yang diambil dari tas Luffy. Zoro duduk dibawah pohon jeruk yang khusus ditanam Nami semenit sebelumnya, sedangkan Chopper dan Ussop tengah bermain ayunan. Franky dan Ace yang kompak bahu membahu menghitung elektromagnetik dari kawat A ke kawat M yang dipasang secara pararel dan seri, membuat hambatannya jadi nol, dan berusaha menerapkannya ke kapal. Sedangkan Koala, Nami, dan Robin tengah berjemur diatas kabin. Kalau ditanya Sabo…

"APA KAGAK ADA TEMPAT YANG COCOK BUAT GUA!" teriaknya pada ubur-ubur yang ada di aquarium besar. "Masa sendirian disini, bareng…" yang dilirik sudah putus urat sensitifnya, "Dragon-san, Koala tidak ikut mengerjakan laporan juga?" Sabo yang tengah mengangkat segebok kertas melirik pada Pemimpinnya yang kini mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Kini dia tahu rasanya jadi anak tiri.

"Memang kau sanggup mengajaknya?"

Sabo menggeleng cepat sambil keringetan.

"Nah, kan …"

"Kan tidak adil, masa asistennya mbolor gitu…" Sabo membela diri, "Nah, kau juga wakilku kan?"

Diam, Sabo akhirnya menyerah dan menumpuk kertas-kertas itu dan memeriksanya satu persatu. Ngenes juga, tetapi yang dibicarakan sudah datang, secara kedatangan Koala dengan segelas lemonade di tangannya bagai Oase ditengah gurun gobi gosong di Australia, "Sabo-kun, Dragon-san, jadi kita juga kerja?" Koala yang masih memakai celana pendek dengan baju kuning bergambar mamoth menatap kedua lelaki yang bersimbah keringat itu dengan ekspresi 'jijik' ,Sabo mendengus.

"Bantuin dong!" Sabo yang entah dari mana bisa seberani itu mendapat jeweran Koala, "Iya-iya, dasar!"

…

…..

Kapal Sunny Go yang berlayar sehari semalam, telah sampai di pelabuhan pertama, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta laut. Perlu diketahui, cara pembangunan kereta ini masih jadi misteri, dan inilah satu-satunya kereta di laut yang dibanggakan oleh Grandline City, berkat ini devisa negara selalu jauh diangka _defisit_.

Luffy duduk disamping Shirahoshi, Nami disamping Sanji, Zoro duduk disamping Chopper dan Ussop, Franky duduk disamping Robin, Brook dengan Dragon, dan Makino yang duduk disamping Garp. Koala yang duduk dengan Sabo. Dragon duduk dengan Ace. Mau sampai kapan si nanas itu mau menamengi Makino dari Dragon?

"Uwaah, lihat Luffy sama, burung camar!" pasangan satunya terlihat mesra sambil menunjuk suatu burung camar, sedangkan Sanji tumbenan anteng, Nami yang bersender sambil bermain smartphone, rambutnya dielus oleh Sanji. Zoro yang ngorok, Ussop yang membual tentang misteri Kereta Laut pada Chopper. Franky yang ikut ngorok dan enaknya tidur dipangkuan Robin, Koala yang sibuk selfie dengan Sabo, dan Ace yang harus mendengar sejarah almarhum ayahnya dari Dragon. Garp tidur dengan Ace-kecil di pangkuannya, Makino juga tidur bersender pada Garp.

Kereta ini berjalan cukup lama, sekitar 8 jam perjalanan, sampai semua tidur dan sepi. Matahari sore datang dengan senyum lebar, Luffy mengangkat Shirahoshi yang masih tertidur sambil menyundul tas besar, Sanji juga harus menggendong Nami, sedangkan Zoro, (maklum Tashigi tidak di-ijinkan abangnya) menggendong Chopper dan menyeret hidung Ussop yang tidur mati. Sisanya berjalan sendiri kecuali Koala (yah, karena dia juga digendong oleh Dragon).

Sabo yang ditugasi mengangkat tas—oleh Koala. Hanya bisa mendengus jengkel dan dengki, Ace yang menggendong 'anak' sepihaknya juga cengar-cengir mengejek. Adegan gendong-gendongan berakhir ketika kapal _Thousand Sunny_ datang mengatar kapal mereka. Jadi, kenapa mereka tidak sekalian dengan kapal dan malah memilih naik kereta laut? Karena setiap wisatawan wajib menggunakan keretanya. Dan jalur pelabuhan untuk kapal hanya ada satu tempat, dan itupun harus dipesan jauh-jauh hari. Ketika mobil datang, giliran Luffy yang menyetir mobil Nami. Lalu Zoro menyetir mobil Brook, dan Sabo yang menyetir mobil Dragon. Franky tetap menyetir mobil tranformernya sendiri.

Rombongan itu telah sampai di Villa, sebuah rumah yang berdiri gagah dan berdiri diatas sebidang tanah yang letaknya 10 kilometer dari tebing batu. Tepat disamping Villa terdapat mercusuar dan taman buah-buahan.

"Selamat datang,Garp-san…" Dadan menyapa dengan ramah. Untuk penjelasannya, Dadan adalah orang yang mengurus Villa berserta kebun yang ada di Pulau Kazan, perlu diketahui itu Villa pribadi milik Garp.

"Yosh, Gaki domo…" Garp berdiri memimpin rombongan, "Ada 20 kamar disini, ada barak, atau kasur, kalian bisa memilih dimana akan tidur, jadi aku akan berada dikamarku sendiri, Bwahahahahaa!"

Dragon tersenyum bijaksana, dirinya juga harus berada di kantor cabang dengan Koala. Jadi setelah memilih kamar dan membereskannya, Dragon sudah menghilang dan mobil berkurang satu.

"Luffy, kau bisa memilih tidur dengan siapa..." Ace yang berdiri didepan kamar bertuliskan 'Mera-mera' ini kamarnya, karena dia dulu tinggal dengan Dadan, jadi Ace punya kamar sendiri. Sabo juga sudah menggantung tanda, dibawah tulisan Mera-mera, juga digantung tulisan Mera-mera, bedanya berwarna biru. Luffy hanya berteriak 'sugee, sugee' hingga akhirnya memberengut sendiri.

"Nami, aku bingung!" teriak Luffy, dia ingin tidur dengan semuanya. Siapa juga yang mau sekamar dengannya?

"Haah…" Nami menarik nafas lelah, "Kau tinggal memilih, dengan Zoro dan Sanji-kun, atau dengan yang lain, dengan kami juga bisa kok—"

"GAK BOLEH!" koor kompak semua laki-laki disana membuat Nami tertawa sinis, "Iri ya?" gumamnya yang diam-diam dibenarkan oleh Sabo. "Baiklah, Ace dan Sabo sekamar, Hoge dan Luffy bisa sekamar denganku, Brook, Ussop dan Franky kalian sekamar, bisa?" Zoro mengambil alih, ternyata matanya sudah merah darah-ngantuk. "Untuk para Joushi, terserah kalian mau tidur dimana…" lanjut Zoro yang dibalas mata pisau oleh Nami dan Robin.

"Boleh-boleh!" yang lain menyahut sambil mengagguk, "KAGAK, SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL HOGE?"

"LO YANG GUA PANGGIL HOGE, _COOK NOISE BLOODED_!"

"SIALAN LO, _GREEN HEAD_!"

'Buset dah tu orang' batin Ace yang ricuh sendiri melihat Zoro vs Sanji yang kayaknya enggak akan pernah selesai-selesai.

….

* * *

…..

Ace merebahkan diri dengan pelan, setelah acara simpun-simpun yang benar-benar berat. Kalau tidak salah, kamar Makino ada disamping kamar para Joushi yang sadis-sadis itu. Matanya memicing kearah jendela, "Kenapa sih kaca itu bening…" gumamnya pada keheningan luar biasa. Sabo begidik, "Ace, kayaknya kau harus ke dokter deh…" ujarnya sambil menaruh topi biru pada gantungan, "Ini adalah ciptratan luar biasa dari Luffy, gratis jalan-jalan, ke Villa pribadi segede gaban lagi…" Sabo duduk dikursi yang terbuat dari rotan dan membuka tutup boto air mineral.

"Bayangin, dari tadi kesempatanku untuk mendekati satu orang saja susahnya luar binasa…" Ace bergumam lagi, Sabo mengangkat alis, apa ini efek ceramah dari Dragon-san? Kenapa efeknya lebih parah dari ceramahnya Naruto?

"Bicara soal Luffy lagi?" tebak Sabo sambil menutup botol. "Besok kita kepantai, kali aja ada turis asing yang kepincut denganmu…" lanjut Sabo seakan lupa kalau dirinya jones.

Ace tiba-tiba nyengir sendiri, Sabo berjinjit jijik.

"Liat, gua ketemu cewek tadi dipelabuhan, kawai banget cuk!" ujarnya dengan api mellowrine~ milik Sanji, ketika Sabo melihat foto sefie mereka lidahnya engga sengaja kegigit sangking kagetnya, "LU PIKIR LU LOLICON!" teriak Sabo dan ditemani gosongnya ia dipojokan kamar.

"Cewek yang kerja disebuah restoran, liat dia juga pake bandana kayak Makino, tapi rambutnya pirang pendek!" Ace masih menyodorkan foto selfie mereka, "NJIR, SADAR ACE!" tampar Sabo seketika, "LU UDAH 23 tahun, dan dia masih bau kencur!" lanjut Sabo lagi. Tidak terima, apa saking frustasinya Ace, dia mau pacaran sama cewek mungil yang ada di hapenya? Itu masih bocah kan?

"Dengeri dulu Sab!" Ace yang susah ngomong karena dicekek oleh Sabo, "Namanya Moda, umurnya 17 tahun!" Ace akhirnya menendang kyodainya yang meratap nasib. "Kawaii-kan!?" bantah Ace lagi, kayaknya tu orang kesemsem banget sama cewek imut di hapenya, "Jarang-jarang tipe gua ada didunia ini…!" Ace senyam senyum sambil mengantongi hapenya lagi.

"Jadi apa?" Sabo yang pundung dipojokan, "Lu mau bilang ' Sabo, gua bentar lagi mau nikah, bareng cewek **KAWAII** yang kemaren gua ajak bareng _selfie_!' GITU!" teriaknya dengan simbahan air mata.

"Ace, Sabo ayo car— Sabo!?" Luffy yang baru membuka pintu sudah shock melihat Sabo yang memeluk lutut dipojokan, "Kenapa ini, Doushita Sabo!?" Luffy yang kaget, langsung amblas melihat Sabo.

"Urgh, lupakan dia Luffy kau bisa bersama denganku, kita akan jalan-jalan…" Ace dipenuhi senyuman, Luffy menatapnya bingung. "DASAR PENGKHIANAT! LUFFY DIA ITU PENGKHIANAT SEJATI!" Sabo menunjuknya penuh adegan dramatis. "BILANG JOMBLO, TAPI!..."

"Oi, adegan homo kah?"

Mereka refleks menoleh, Zoro yang bersender dipintu kamar sambil melipat tangan. "Sencho, kita harus jalan-jalan atau dihajar Nami-san habis-habisan…" ujar Sanji yang ternyata bersandar diluar, Luffy menatap Sabo yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Maaf Sabo, Nakamaku juga membutuhkanku, Ace apa kau ikut?" Luffy juga berat meninggalkan Kakaknya tengah dalam keterpurukan. "Kagak, entar aja…" balas Ace masih ngefly dengan foto _selfie_ tadi.

"Oke, aku pergi…" pamit sicodet dengan pandangan sedih ke Sabo, " Doushita Sencho?" suara Zoro terdengar walaupun pintu ditutup. "Sabo…" suara Luffy lagi, "Palingan mereka berantem kan, sudahlah Luffy cerialah!" suara Sanji benar-benar menjengkelkan ditelinga Sabo.

Sabo mengigit bibir, "Okelah kalo gitu, gua mau jalan-jalan sendiri!" Sabo beranjak, menyadari dirinya benar-benar dikacangi oleh manusia itu. Segitu ngeflynya kah?

Akhirnya dengan semangat 45' Sabo menarik jaket birunya dan celana jeans hitam. Menyisir rambut dan menumpahkan semua parfum musk yang baru dibelinya, Sabo membuka pintu dengan mata melotot dan gerakan tergagah dalam sejarah, "Lihat Ace, daripada lolimu itu, gua akan dapet perempuan terwahid di dunia ini!" suara hati Sabo benar-benar menggema dalam rongga kepalanya. Adegan yang ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi dari kaca jendela lorong itu sempat membuat Ace bengong sendiri.

"Itu anak kok mandeg' di pintu sampe setengah jam sih?" batinnya dengan sweetdrop segede drum.

...

...

* * *

...

...

…..

TBC

P.S : "Author engga nistain kok! :P

Cuma dibuat serealistik dengan aslinya (kerealistikan malah)

Author, (panggil Author : Cin) engga bisa menyembunyikan rasa syukur dan hymne Cin ketika kalian bilang ini fanfiksi lucu, Author nulisnya pas lagi UAS, lagi nyesek sama nilai yang jatuhnya persis kayak ukuran sepatu bocah 7 tahunan.

P : Pertanyaan

J : Jawaban.

P : Luffy kenapa disini engga geblek kaya diaslinya?

J : (digebukin fansLuffy) " Luffy disini mengikuti 2 tahun sesudahnya, Luffy udah punya kerjaan dan jadi ketua OSIS di Universitas New World, karena dia juga ketua dari 'Sayaku no Sedai' (tau engga? Generasi terburuk) di Manganya"

P : Luffy pacaran dengan Shirahoshi?

J : "Maunya sih Cin pasangin sama Shirahoshi terus, tapi Cin juga suka sama LawLu kok ^_^"

P: Ini fanfiksi nyeritain apaan sih sebenernya?

J : " Menceritakan soal Luffy yang selalu beruntung, Perjuangan Ace (dalam ngedapetin Makino), dan Kejombloan Sabo yang tiada akhir" sebenernya cerita ini ada ujungnya, dan khususnya saya selalu kasih dengan jumlah word 4k sampai 5k-an lah, terus engga mungkin saya bilang disini tentang ujungnya "BMW" dengan kepala yang ini masih bisa berubah haluannya.

P.S.S : makasih lho udah mau baca BMW, Salam penuh CINTAAAAHHH!

#dariAuthorababilyangturundarikhayangangegaradigusur


	4. Chapter 4

[16-Dec-2016]|Humor-Romance-Friendship-Family|Monkey D Luffy|Potgras D Ace|Sabo |belong to Oda-sensei

Chapter 4 –[Legenda Pulau Kazan : Nyuruhuhuhuhuu~ Tawa Mengerikan Dari Kamar Ganti Wanita]

…..

* * *

…..

* * *

Setelah Sabo ' _check this out_ ' dari kamarnya, si Kancil Man itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Ace, otaknya yang sedang 'Cau-cau' (rusak) , hanya memikirkan betapa kejamnya dirimu buat diriku, harus selalu kau tahu~ akulah hati yang telah kau sakiti, hi~…!

Ehem!

"Permisi, Danna apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara seseorang mengagetkan Sabo, saking kagetnya da hampir kejengkang. "Ah, ya, um…!?"

Sabo melotot, ia terkejut bin kaget melihat gadis yang tadi dilihatnya di _smartphone_ Ace, gadis loli yang umurnya 17 tahun, dan gadis ini pula yang membuatnya tawuran dengan Ace tadi.

"M-Moda?" kata Ace refleks menunjuk si chibi, mata gadis itu berkilat kaget. "Kok tau nama saya?"

Sabo meringis, ' _Ternyata emang udah manis dari sononya~_ " batin Sabo meringis sendirian, "Um, kamu kenal Ace? Yang banyak jerawatnya?" Sabo sengaja, lagian Ace memang jerawatan kok! Moda mengingat-ingat, uh, unyu banget deh, mirip kayak Hatsune Miku versi chibi-chibi yang pipinya gembil banget kayak bakpao.

"Oh, Portgas-san ya?" Moda tiba-tiba nyeletuk sambil nyengir manis, tingginya yang cuma sebahu itu bikin tu cewek kayak bocah ababile deh.

"Iya, saya Sabo, saudaranya Portgas-san…"

"Hm, selamat datang di Pulau Kazan ya, Sabo-san…"

"Iya, Moda-san…" gadis itu berjalan mendahului lalu tersenyum, "Tidak usah pakai san, Moda-chan juga boleh lho…!" Moda lalu berjalan mendahuli dan berhenti pada kursi taman, ternyata ini taman yah, Sabo cengar-cengir lihat kanan kiri, sejak kapan dia disini?

"Tadi Portgas-san mengirim _e-mail_ , katanya saya disuruh nungguin di taman. Dibawah pohon jambu air, kok belum datang-datang ya?" Moda duduk sambil mengayunkan kaki, Sabo kemudian duduk disampingnya sekalian mencomot jambu air putih yang terlihat lebih menggemaskan. "Mungkin dia lagi mandi, tunggu saja…" Kraus, Sabo menggigit jambu air dan mengunyahnya dengan gugup.

"Terus dia nyuruh saya bawa biografi hidup, buat apa coba?" Sabo melotot, Ace kenapa sih?

"Moda-san, memangnya Ace sudah meminta nomormu dan alamat _e-mail_ mu?" Sabo akhirnya paham. "Sudah…" jawab Moda sambil menatap mata Sabo. Ada sepercik rasa takut disana, Sabo mencomot jambu air lagi.

"Moda-san, ayo pergi dari sini, kau tahu Villa kami yang dikelola Dadan?" Sabo mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, apa ini modus untuk menyatukan mereka atau kebetulan yang luar binasa? Moda mengangguk, Sabo diam sebentar.

'Oi,oi, Author kau tidak meletakkan _genre horror_ kan? Kenapa situasinya jadi horror gaje gini?' batin Sabo dengan mata memicing kesana-kemari, Author nyengir sebentar. "Sabo-san, apa kau mendengar suatu _gossip_?" Moda akhirnya membuka percakapan setelah keheningan yang terjadi setengah jam. "Kalau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aneh di taman ini…"

Sabo menelan ludahnya, ia yakin bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua. "K-Kayaknya belum…" Sabo gemeteran, keringat dingin segede drum terus jatuh dari dagunya,

"Katanya, sepasang kekasih pernah berjanji dibawah pohon jambu air ini…" Moda bercerita, wajahnya memandang kearahnya, Sabo yang duduk disampingnya langsung beringsut menjauh, matanya melotot pada jambu air yang 'tengkurep' dalam genggamannya.

' _ARGH udah makan dua biji lagi!?_ ' batin Sabo mencak-mencak.

"…mereka berjanji akan bertemu, sayangnya si wanita dibunuh oleh seseorang, mayatnya dibuang ke bawah sana…" mata Moda menatap jauh, Sabo mengikuti alur matanya dan menangkap ujung tebing batu yang berakhir dengan laut dibawahnya, hantaman ombak yang keras dan mengerikan membuat Sabo semakin ciut.

"Si lelaki yang tidak tahu terus menunggu, disini, dan entah hilang kemana…" Moda menarik nafas lalu menatap Sabo yang biru semua. Tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh pingsan.

"S-SABO-SAN!?"

* * *

…

…..

* * *

Sabo membuka matanya setelah merasakan panas yang amat sangat pada dahinya, lalu melotot pada Ace yang mengarahkan ventilasi _notebook_ padanya. "Bajingan lo!" sumpah serapah Ace yang disertai hujan local. "Huh?"

"GUA DULUAN YANG KENALAN, LOE TIKUNG!?" Semprot Ace semakin ganas, Sabo menutup mulutnya dan seketika berlari menuju toilet. Sabo muntah-muntah, Ace menatapnya dengan bingung, antara wajah kepo yang gaje.

"Sabo, itu kontraksi kehamilan yah?" tunjuknya dengan wajah bedo'os (antara muka bego dan pokerface ditambah tanpa dosa).

Giliran Ace yang gosong dipojokan kamar.

"Ace… HOEEKK! Lu mustiiii—HOEEEKKK hati-hati ama Mo—HOEEEKKK!—Da! Dia berbaha—YAHOEEEKKK!"

Alis Ace terangkat setengah, lalu berlari menuju pintu yang terbuka dan berteriak.

"SABO UDAH BANGUN, DIA JADI SEDENG!"

Gruuduk, gruduk!

Gempa dadakan akibat semua orang berlarian menuju kamar yang lokasinya tepat didepan pintu tangga keluar itu. "Yokatta! Sabo udah sadar!" Luffy yang berlari paling depan,

"Baiklah, Robin bawakan air minum!" Chopper yang mengikuti dan bertindak jadi dokter.

"MUARIMO YARO! MINGGIR!" Sanji sempat-sempatnya memutar tubuh dan menendang kepala Zoro, sayangnya ujung sarung katana yang tepat menyenggol hidung Ussop itu menahan dengan kuat. "ANJRIT LO TANDA TANYA!"

"TANDA TANYA? APAAN MAKSUDNYA!?"

"ALIS LO ITU!"

"ALIS GUA!? KAMPRET LO!"

"SIALAN!"

"O DAMARI!" Jotosan ganda Nami benar-benar ampuh, mereka semua bungkam seketika. Ace melotot melihat semuanya berlari menuju kamarnya, Luffy mendobrak tubuh Ace dan menghantamkannya ke tembok. Lalu semua orang datang berebut masuk duluan, kecuali para Joushi yang dengan santai berjalan, ini laki-laki pada ngebet ngapain sih?

"Sabo!" Luffy yang mendapati Sabo keluar dari toilet langsung tersenyum sumringah, Chopper yang berhasil keluar langsung menendangnya ke ranjang dengan tendangan sayang yang berbekas bunga sakura, " _Lighter Suhei CHOOOPP_!" serangan ujung kuku Chopper berhasil membuatnya tengkurap diranjang. Ace melotot pada Sabo, "Chopper, tadi dia muntah-muntah…" katanya sambil menyentuh kyodainya itu dengan ujung sapu.

Mereka berhasil memadamkan suasana kacau lalu duduk diatas sofa. Ace yang duduk disamping Luffy langsung menjelaskan kronologi ceritanya, serta usaha Sabo yang berniat menikung gebetannya,

"Aku menemukannya ditaman, dia juga menikung calon pacarku…" gumam Ace dengan wajah super-duper serius yang dijawab ngangkak-an oleh Luffy dan Zoro,

"Yosh, kita mengerti situasinya, tapi Ace kata-katamu itu membuatku curiga, siapa calon pacarmu itu?" Franky yang duduk sambil mengangkat buah apel menatap tajam.

"Namanya Moda, umurnya 17 tahun…" Ace mengangkat _smartphonenya_ dan menampilkan foto dirinya dengan Moda, seketika Luffy , Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky melihat dengan tatapan aneh. Apalagi melihat tatapan sok bangga dari Ace, kerlip-kerlip yang seketika muncul itu yang sebenarnya ngegangguin.

"ELO PACARAN DENGAN BOCAH SEBAHU LO ITU, ACE?" Zoro berteriak dengan kaget, tak disangka Ace Lolicon sejati.

"ANJRIT KAWAI BANGET~!" _Mellowrine_ Sanji berterbangan seketika,

"Hum, jadi dia ya, lalu apa Franky, kita harus mencarinya?" Ussop menatap Franky yang berpikir,

"Tapi dia cuma gadis kecil kan?" Luffy mencomot pisang.

"Hei, anata tachi!" Nami yang sedari tadi cuma geleng-geleng kepala akhirnya ikut bicara. " Si Moda ini belum tentu bersalah, ayo kita tanyakan pada Sabo-san apa yang terjadi…" Nami menatap Sabo yang masih tengkurep dengan gaya sujud yang pastinya bokongnya lebih tinggi dari kepalanya, dan gaya itu sama sekali tidak elit, pandangan Nami diikuti semua orang.

"Cih, tidurnya engga keren banget…" gumam mereka kompak.

* * *

…..

* * *

…

Makino masuk kekamar Sabo-Ace dengan tiga gelas susu dinampan, wajahnya menatap khawatir. "Sabo–kun sudah siuman ya?" Makino meletakkan dua gelas susu campur nanas (yang disebut mera-mera) gaje itu lalu meletakkan nampan diatas meja, ia melihat Sabo yang menatap susu nanas dengan pandangan lurus. Bibirnya masih mengatup rapat, masa iya Sabo segitu shocknya? Kemana gelar pramuka sejatinya?

Ace mengambil susu lalu meminumnya cepat, begitu juga Chopper. Tetapi Sabo masih bungkam, Makino menghelai nafas dan menatap Ace yang duduk dengan Chopper. "Dari tadi dia begitu, iya kan Tanuki sensei?"

"Hm… iya, WOY GUA TONAKAI BUKAN TANUKI!"

"Cerita denganku Sabo-kun, mungkin bisa membuatmu ploong…" Makino berusaha lagi meyakinkan sang anak angkat. Sabo menatapnya, wajah penuh keringat dingin nan tajam membuatnya tidak enak. "M-Makino, bisa k-kita berdua…?" Sabo mengatakannya dengan penuh kekuatan dan nada menahan sesuatu, Ace langsung meremas gelas sampai pecah, "Mana bisa woy!" semburnya disertai hujan local.

Tangan Ace langsung ditarik Chopper dan diperban, Makino juga mempelototinya. "Ayolah Ace-kun, Chopper-kun mo~" kata Makino lagi, Ace diam tak berkutik. Apalah daya dirinya yang seolah-olah harus merelakan susu-nanasnya diminum orang lain?

"Baiklah, Ace-aniki mari kita keluar. Membiarkan pasien tenang juga merupakan obat ampuh…" Chopper mencoba menasehati lelaki itu, sayangnya setiap langkahnya Ace berteriak makin kenceng.

"AWAS LO KALO NIKUNG LAGI!"

Pintu ditutup, kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Angin yang menerpa menggoyangkan daun pohon apel yang berdiri tepat didepan jendela, iris mata sabo berkilat terkena cahaya matahari yang menerobos. Sisa-sisa kenangan buruk yang terbang diudara membuat hembusan nafas Sabo semakin berat.

Keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"M-Makino…" Sabo memegang tangan Makino dengan erat, wajahnya yang selayaknya seseorang tengah menahan sesuatu dan tajam matanya yang kian menusuk membuat Makino dengan serius menanggapi setiap gerakan Sabo.

"Temenin ke kamar mandi…"

GUBRAK!

Makino menaplok jidat Sabo lalu menemaninya kekamar mandi, tentunya dia hanya menunggu diluar. Sabo sesekali berteriak, 'Tetep disitu!' atau 'Jangan pergi!' sambil menyanyikan lagu Doraemon dan Hachi bee sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Setelah keluar, ia meminta Makino untuk berjanji tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun, kalau Ace atau yang lainnya tahu ia pasti dibully habis-habisan!

* * *

….

…

* * *

"Lihat apa yang terjadi, Bwahahahahaaa!"

Garp kembali, setelah seminggu ngedem di markas angkatan laut (entah ngapain), dia menemukan para penghuni Villa bermata panda. "Oh, Kakek…" kata Ace dan Sabo yang kebetulan bersender ria di beranda. "Mata panda, mata pandaaaa!" kata Luffy sambil ngangkak ria dengan Ussop, dan Chopper.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menatap Garp dengan mata melotot, curiga dengan tawa Garp yang engga berhenti sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Kakek, ada penampakan wanita di WC!" Ussop memulai laporan,

"Ada tangan muncul dari atap…" Franky mengikuti,

"Aku melihat manusia dengan punggung bolong…" Sanji menghisap rokoknya dengan mata melotot nyaris keluar.

"A-ada suara 'Nyuruhuhuhu…' di kamar kami…" Nami menatap Robin yang berwajah datar, lalu berbalik menatap lorong, "Hantu kuning yang mirip tako…"

"Tako?" ulang Sanji, dan Brook mereka beraura hitam sambil melotot ke arah lorong. "HANTU KUNING KURANG AJAR!" batin mereka, tulisan "Graaahh, graaah" melayang-layang.

"Kemarin ada yang nongol dari TV, iya kan Zoro?" Luffy menatap wakilnya yang keringetan segede drum, apa dia habis latihan?

"Aku lihat banyak sekali proyektor, apa itu hantu proyektor?" Zoro berkomentar pelan banget, masalahnya dia membelah semua proyektor itu karena kaget.

Garp tertawa, lalu kembali ke kamarnya sambil berteriak, "Hati-hati kalian, bisa jadi ada yang nongol malam ini, Bwahaha!" teriakan penuh tawa itu disambut teriakan panik trio penakut. Nami sudah berpelukan dengan Chopper dan Ussop.

"Hwaaa, gimana ini dong!"kata Nami penuh ketakutan, lihat Brook aja sudah kalang kabut apalagi lihat hantu beneran!, eh? Berarti Brook hantu jadi-jadian?

"Tenang saja, Nami-swaan~ ada aku disini kok!" Sanji mengeluarkan jurus _noodle style_ sambil terus mengeluarkan mellowrinenya, Nami mengaploknya pakai sandal. "Engga mungkin, loe takut hantu Sanji!" kini giliran Ussop berteriak.

"Hyoo~ kowaiiyoo~" Chopper banjir air mata.

"Robin, apa benar itu?" akhirnya Franky berkomentar, lagipula pengakuan Robin itu biasanya disertai usulan dan pemecahan masalah terbaik, jadi ia bertanya.

"Memang benar terdengar suara'Nyuruhuhu…' dan itu berasal dari kamar mandi, Koala-san juga mendengarnya kan?" Robin menatap Koala disampingnya, "Iya aku mendengarnya…"

Zoro mendengus, "Kalau begitu kalian tinggal pindah kamar saja kan?" komentarnya, Nami melompat dan memberikannya jotosan terkuat, BUAGH!

"Kenapa kau memukulku!?" teriak Muarimo dengan tidak terima, Nami kembali menjotosnya hingga bertingkat dua. "Mikir kek, dengan barang-barang kami bagaimana kami bisa pindah, BODOH!"

"Tapi kalian takut-kan?" Luffy berkomentar juga, Nami menatapnya bringas. Tapi malah lari dan memeluknya lagi, "Huuuwaaaa, Luffy! Aku takut!" sayangnya tidak cuma Nami, Robin, Shirahoshi dan Koala malah menempel dengan Luffy. "Kami takut Luffy-chan!" Koala bergelayut, panggilannya berubah lagi.

"Hwaa… Luffy-sama tidurlah dengan kami…"

Kompak mereka semua mewek, "Huee…."

Semua lelaki berdiri sambil juga kompak menoleh kekiri, mukanya gelap semua. Tiba-tiba Sanji, Brook, Franky, Sabo serta Ace meludah, "Cuih, mati aja lo

Luffy…!" batin mereka barengan.

* * *

….

…

* * *

Setelah kejadian tadi, sepakat kalau mereka akan mengundang orang yang paling dipercaya. Awalnya Sabo, Ussop dan Chopper menolak usulan itu secara serempak, tetapi demi keselamatan para Joushi dan mereka sendiri, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk mengundang orang yang paling berpengalaman dibidang perhantuan.

Perona, istrinya Dacule Minhawk yang sedang hamil cukup gede, saat ditelpon oleh Zoro . Minhawk menolak dengan keras, bahkan katananya ikutan keluar dari telepon. "Ayolah, kami sedang _diterror_ , Emak disana kan?"

"Siapa yang lo panggil Emak, itu bini gua Roronoa!"

"Itu Emak gua, kalo engga berkat gue sama Kuma lo bakal perjaka sampe tua!"

"Argh, gak, kalo kenapa-kenapa bayinya itu bisa terganggu!" Zoro meringis, giginya berubah jadi shark teeth, "Ck, BESOK GUA JEMPUT, GAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

Pulu.

Besok Zoro berangkat menjemput Emak gothiknya, setelah menutup bayi denden mushi yang keringetan segede drum gegara dipegang orang terseram di dunia One Piece itu, ia melihat segerombolan orang dikakinya.

"Zoro, kalo kamu pergi kekuatan trio monster melemah lho…" Nami mewek dikakinya,

"Bener, Zoro… kalo beneran pergi ajak kami doong…" Ussop juga mewek dikaki Nami,

"Zooroo…~" Chopper mewek dikaki kirinya, Zoro menarik nafas jengkel, "Temera, lepasin kaki gua…"

Robin yang bersender di pintu dengan gaya berpikir menyahut anggun, "Apa yang dikatakan Nami benar, kekuatan trio monster melemah jika Zoro pergi untuk menjemput Perona…"

"Hah, kan ada kami disini, Robin-chwuaaan~ mellowrine!" Sanji mendekati Robin dengan mata penuh lope-lope, "Jangan manja!" Zoro menyahut, dia menggendong Chopper dan menginjak Ussop. Nami sudah menempel dilengannya minta ikut menjemput Perona.

Semua tengah duduk disofa sambil termenung serius (kecuali Robin yang berdiri sambil bersender, Sanji yang mengerubungi Robin, Zoro yang sibuk dengan trio penakut, Makino di dapur)

Luffy duduk disofa dengan mengerogoti daging, "Jadi nanti malam siapa yang akan tidur dikamar Joushi?" katanya dengan polos, kalau Zoro berangkat besok artinya malam ini mereka tetap tidur dengan _terror_. "Gimana kalau Makino-san, dia kan cewek, ada adek kecilnya pula, bukannya tambah bagus?" Koala memberi usulan yang diberi anggukan semua orang, kecuali Ace.

"Kagak!"

"Kenapa, Ace?" seru seluruh Danshi yang tekaget-kaget, termasuk para Joushi. "Kalo Makino bareng kalian, bisa-bisa dia ketularan jadi nenek lampir! KAGAK!"

Sudut segitiga merah serempak muncul disemua jidat Joushi, akhirnya Ace bonyok, babak belur sambil sesegukan dipojokan.

"Minna, makan siangnya sudah siap lho~ Eh, Ace-kun?"

"Makino-saaaaaan~!" teriakan Nami paling kenceng terdengar, Makino diseret dan dibujuk, karena kebaikan hati seorang Mamah angkat Luffy sudah terkenal sejagad raya, Makino akhirnya mengangguk. "Boleh kok…"

Ace makin mepet ke pojokan.

* * *

….

Mereka akhirnya tidur sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan, anehnya mereka tidak menemukan terror apapun. Keesokan harinya Zoro dan Chopper kembali dengan buruannya, Perona dengan perut segede dandang 'rewang' yang gedenya mengalahkan tong sake. Zoro juga memanggul semua perlatan, baju emaknya sampai persiapan kalau sesuatu terburuk akan terjadi.

….

* * *

"Ini urusan 'penampakan' belum kelar tau!?"

Nami mencak mencak di acara makan malam, suaranya yang unyu-unyu sadis itu cukup membuat semua orang kaget. Acara makan malam langsung berhenti seketika, "Kau kenapa, Nami?" Zoro menyambung adegan 'minum air' yang sempat diinterupsi Nami. Dia sudah kembali, buktinya ada Perona yang duduk dengan cemilan sebaskom anggur, mangga, dan stroberi.

"Nafi, fefangnya afa yanf felum selefe?" Luffy ikutan bertanya, mulutnya penuh daging. Ussop mengeplaknya, "Telen dulu baru ngomong!"

"Aku enggak rela kalau aku dihantui oleh 'Nyuruhuhuhuhuu' selama aku liburan, Ne~ Sanji-kun!?"

"Benar-benar, Nami-swaaaan~!" mellowrine mellowrine…

"Mungkin, itu cuma sekedar lewat, mereka cuma numpang minum colla, iye-kan?" Franky meminum colanya sampai habis, dan kata-katanya disambut anggukan dari Ussop dan Chopper. Sayangnya Sabo langsung menunjuk Franky dengan mulut pedasnya, "Enggak semudah itu, Cyborg Hentai!"

"Oi, Oi jangan terlalu memuji…"

"ENGGAK ADA YANG MUJI!"

Ace masih makan dengan anteng, setelah kejadian yang mengerikan itu (maksud Sabo setelah Ace berselfi ria dengan Moda) dia seperti seseorang yang selalu keluar dari WC. Ace selalu menampilkan wajah lega, ini suatu kecurigaan dengan dasar yang ngena!

"Ace, mukamu serem…" Sanji nyeletuk diantara keterngerian mereka saat menyadari ' _smart guy_ ' ini cuma makan dagingnya dengan wajah lega dan anteng.

"Hm~ Hm~"

Mereka semua serempak melempar Ace dengan tulang sapi.

"APAAN SIH LO SEMUA GAK SUKA LIAT ORANG SENENG AJA!" Ace menyemprot mereka semua, jurus api mellowrine Sanji benar-benar menempel pada _imagenya_ kini. "Muka hentai, baru kenalan aja udah sok!" Sabo beraksi, ditemani dengan Sanji yang tidak terima apinya direbut.

"Emang bener kalo Moda-san itu kawaii, tapi sayangnya dia masih bocah!" bela Sanji dijawab anggukan semua Joushi, "Benar Ace-san, kau harus tahu diri…" Robin yang menikmati mangga muda bareng Perona dengan tumbennya ikut berkomentar.

"Ne~ Robin-san, bisa saja dia pedofilia…" Koala yang biasanya memasang badan malah ikutan mengejek, sedangkan mata Nami sudah setajam silet. Perona tidak terlau perduli, lagipula dia hanya perduli dengan anak pertamanya yang kini ikut-ikutan menghakimi Ace.

"Ingat umurmu sudah sebanyak jerawatmu itu, Ace!" Zoro bergumam sambil menuangkan sake dari tongnya, Ace melemparnya dengan sandal dan pas sandal itu nempel di wajah Zoro.

"DASAR MUARIMO TUKANG TIDUR, LAGIAN PACAR ELO AJA LEBIH CINTA AMA KATANA KETIMBANG ELO!"

"Haa, apa kata loe!?"

Pulupulupulupulu….

Bayi denden mushi menghentikan semua kekacauan secara tiba-tiba. Shirahoshi yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan tangan kanan membawa steak mengangkat telepon,

"Moshi-moshi, disini kediaman Monkey D. dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

Shirahoshi mengangguk lalu berkata lagi, "Sebentar ya, Luffy-sama ada telepon untukmu…"

Luffy beranjak, tulang daging masih nyangkut dimulutnya. "Siapa?" Luffy meraih telepon yang dipegang Shirahoshi lalu mendekatkannya ke mulut.

"MOSHI-MOSHI DISINI MONKEY D LUFFY, ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!"

"Monkey D Luffy-sama, besok cuti anda sudah habis, silahkan kembali ke markas…"

Tut-tut-tut…

Luffy menjatuhkan telepon dengan refleks, lalu menatap teman-temannya yang ikut diam beku termasuk Dragon (yag baru saja membuka pintu, tidak ada satupun orang yang menjawab salamnya) dan Garp yang ikut melotot, harusnya dia yang memberi tahu. Heh, ternyata dia lupa.

Akhirnya setelah pemberitahuan tidak menyenangkan itu acara makan malam jadi berjalan dengan normal. Entah kenapa suasanya jadi sedih, rasanya ada yang meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh.

* * *

…

…

* * *

Setelah makan malam yang berjalan tidak normal (karena normalnya pasti ricuh) Zoro menemani Perona untuk menuju kamarnya, dia harus tidur bareng emaknya. Jadi Perona khusus tidur bareng Luffy, Sanji, dan Zoro apapun yang terjadi. Mengingat kehamilan Perona yang cukup besar, bisa gawat kalau dia melahirkan di tempat yang salah, lagipula Garp sudah mematikan semua alat-alat jahilnya, kasihan ada orang hamil disini.

"Zoro, aku mau susu coklat…"

Gruduk-gruduk, Zoro memporak-porandakan dapur demi segelas susu coklat.

"Zoro, aku mau mangga…"

Gruduk-gruduk, kulkas hancur lebur demi sebuah mangga manis.

"Zoro, aku mau mendandani orang…"

Gruduk-gruduk, Zoro harus melupakan sekejap soal batangan dan dua bola diselangkangannya dan segala ajaran pria yang dilatih dengan hobi angkat berat. Kini wajahnya penuh riasan manis, tak lupa pita yang imut nangkring dirambutnya.

Setelah puas menyiksa Zoro, Perona gantian membangunkan Sanji. Vinsmoke satu itu rela melupakan semua bulu dada dan kata-kata 'pria' dalam dirinya sambil berputar-putar memakai baju gaun malam milik Perona yang imut, lalu menyuruhnya menari lagi dengan lagu ballerina.

Terakhir Luffy disuruh menjadi pangeran sambil menari-nari bareng Zoro dan Sanji. Hancur sudah, semua dilakukan dini hari sekitar jam 1 pagi. Hasilnya, kantung panda menghiasi wajah mereka, bahkan semua Joushi yang melihat ketawa ngangkak untuk pertamakalinya.

"Liat deh, Zoro Kawaii banget kan?" Nami yang kayaknya punya dendam kesumat memfoto Zoro yang tepar, wajahnya masih full dandanan,

"Pffft, Sanji-kun cantik banget…" Robin membuat snapgram, wajah Zoro dan Sanji yang hancur lebur itu berhasil diabadikan, sayangnya tiba-tiba smartphone Robin jatuh ke bantal sehingga snapgram mereka batal.

Perona datang dengan _dress_ hitam khas keluarga Mihawk, tangannya membawa sekeranjang buah _blueberry_ itu membuat Nami dan Robin kaget. "Perona-san, kalo masuk ngomong dong…" Nami melirik mereka berdua yang tepar takut membuat mereka bangun dan ngamuk seketika.

"Hm, kwwan inwy kmwrku?" Perona meletakkan keranjang dan mencoba membangunkan Zoro, "Akh, Perona-san apa menurutmu tentang sesuatu di rumah ini?" kata Robin ketika teringat dengan symbol kelelawar di bahu Perona, kalau tidak salah itu tanda orang-orang yang mengasah indra keenamnya.

"Engga ada, kalian cuma dikerjain sama Garp-san…" Perona masih mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan 'anak pertamanya' itu Nami dan Robin lagsung shock, jadi selama ini mereka dikerjain oleh orang itu? Dan sayangnya mereka menelan pil pahit karena kakeknya Luffy susah banget dibales. Tampaknya Luffy harus ekstra keras menghadapi kemarahan para Joushi nanti.

"Ne~ Zoro, aku mau jalan-jalan…."

Glodak, Nami dan Robin kabur saat itu juga mereka berdua bangun, ini masih jam enam pagi. "Perona, tadi malam kau menyiksa kami sampai jam tiga, kau tidak kasihan dengan kami?" Zoro menatap perut emaknya yang buncit, apa rasanya hamil?

"Engga', Zoro aku mau jalan-jalan…"

Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalaya sambil menguap, ia beranjak lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Semua berjalan wajar-wajar saja, baru ketika ia melihat dirinya dikaca Zoro berteriak keras.

"NANJA KOREWA!"

* * *

…..

…

* * *

Chopper muter-muter mencari Senchonya, masa saat makan pagi cuma dua orang yang engga keliatan batang hidungnya.

"Shirahoshi-neechan, kemana Luffy?" akhirnya anak rusa itu bertanya pada orang yang tepat, Shirahoshi sedang membungkus sebuah bento besar, ia tersenyum padanya lalu menjawab dengan nada manis, " Luffy-sama sedang berkerja, aku sekarang akan mengantarkan bentonya, pasti dia lapar…"

Chopper melotot, matanya bersinar takjub, "Luffy itu keren banget!" gumamnya sambil melompat-lompat. "Nah, ayo kita antarkan bentonya…" Shirahoshi menggandeng tangan Chopper. Mereka seperti anak dan ibu yang sedang mengantarkan bekal untuk ayah, Makino dan Ace yang melihatnya tersenyum sebentar, "Senangnya bisa melihat mereka begini…" Makino meletakkan piring yang dicucinya ke rak lalu diambil Ace untuk di lap,

"Bener deh, Makino kapan kita juga begitu?"

"Ih gombal!" Makino mendorong Ace, itu memang pelan dan lembut sayangnya punggung Ace kembali merasakan bantingan Kakeknya.

Lain lagi dengan Robin dan Nami, kebetulan mereka juga mau keluar tapi sayangnya ketemu dengan Shirahoshi, "Hay Shirahoshi-chan, pasti mau nganterin bento!" Nami nyeletuk, "Kamu bisa pake mobilku kok!"

"Oh, iya makasih Nami-chin-sama,…"

* * *

….

…

* * *

Luffy yang berkerja di Angkatan Laut, mari kita melihat Sabo yang dirundung malang. Entah karena apelnya atau apa jadi kita lihat Sabo yang dengan setengah hati melayani Koala, dia masih harus ngejogrog di bawah dan Koala menjadikannya sebagai pijakan, niat hati mau mengambil apel yang tingginya nauzubilah. Padahal tinggi Sabo itu lebih dari 170 cm, tapi koala yang hanya 170 cm kebawah itu engga mau diambilkan apapun yang terjadi.

"Dikit lagi, Sabo-kun, kamu harus berjuang!"

'Berjuang dengkulmu!' batin Sabo sambil gigit bibir, ini Koala beratnya berapa ton sih, kan cewek harusnya ringan ini kok berat banget!? Dan baru disadari oleh Sabo, Franky juga ikutan naik diatasnya, dan diatas Franky baru ada Koala. Kapan si Hentai ini naik ke punggungnya, bisa patah nih!?

"F-F-FRANKY!"

"Yo, Sabo, aku disuruh Koala buat berdiri disini…"

"Disini dengkulmu! Turun! Patah nih, patah punggung gua!"

"Diem napa sih, Sabo-kun, kayak emak-emak aja cerewet!"

Sabo bungkam, Koala itu sudah berdiri jinjit masih nambahin acara lompat-lompat segala. Keringat segede drum berjatuhan dari wajah Sabo, Franky juga ikut-ikutan merem melek karena kejatuhan daun dan semut dari pohon apel, tangan kiri mengangkat Koala tangan kanan mengangkat keranjang. Ini yang parah penderitaan yang mana?

"Dikit lagiii…" Koala mengambil semua apel yang warnanya merah itu dengan sigap, saking sigapnya keranjang yang sudah penuh ditendang kebawah dan diganti pakai karung. "Franky, pegang karungnya!"

"Ai-yoo!"

"Kooaaallaaa….. paaataah punggungg, guuuaaaa!"

Setelah semua penyiksaan itu Koala masih menyuruhnya mengangkat semua apel itu ke dapur. "Makasih Franky, kamu baik banget…" Koala tersenyum semanis-manisnya, Franky pergi sambil mengatakan 'Ai-yoo' dan menghilang begitu saja. "Nah, Sabo-kun, kamu bawa semuanya ke dapur ayo!"

"K-Koala, kamu dengar gak, ada yang krek, gitu… ada yang krek gitu…"

Koala melotot, "S-A-B-O-K-U-N!"

"Yess Madam!"

Sabo ngacir ke dapur dengan karung dan keranjang, kasihannya Sabo.

* * *

….

…..

* * *

Sabo yang disiksa oleh Koala, dan sekarang Ace lagi sibuk-sibuknya didapur membantu calon istri sepihaknya.

"Oh, iya Ace-kun bagaimana soal calon pacar Ace-kun itu?"

JEDERRR!

Sambaran petir yang lebih gede daripada candi Borobudur membuat Ace stuck, dia gak niat selingkuh lho ya! Darimana Makino tahu dia punya gebetan loli? Ace mengalihkan wajahnya ke Makino dengan _slow motion_ , matanya melotot dan keringat dinginnya mengucur layaknya sungai.

"Ma-Makino, darimana kau tahu?" kata Ace alay bin lebay.

"Lho, bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang?"

' _Aku gak bilang-aku gak bilang, eeek!, gimana ini!_ ' batin Ace makin alay, dia menunduk sambil mengelap piring. "Aku-Aku enggak ada apa-apa kok sama Moda-chan…" gumamnya lirih, gayanya itu mirip personel ST12, Makino terkikik.

"Engga usah bohong, ketahuan kok…" katanya penuh suka cita, ternyata Ace sudah punya calon. Dia lega dan bangga, bentar lagi dia punya cucu. "Tenang saja, aku do'akan kalian jadian…" katanya sambil penuh nada bahagia,

Ace salah tanggap, dikiranya Makino cemburu. Dan inilah sikap alay (satu-satunya sikap alay) yaitu pipi digembungin, dia melotot tajam. "A-Aku enggak ada apa-apa sama Moda-chan…"

"Enggak usah ngelak, tuh pipinya merah…"

"Enggak merah, ini keciptaran sambel tadi…"

"Enggak usah ngeles…"

"Engak, enggak enggaaakk…"

Ace berteriak dengan sok imut, hasilnya ia dilempar buah apel oleh Sabo, "Makino, nih apel…" Sabo yang kaku langsung ambruk, mereka terkejut dan mendekati manusia itu. Ace menyarankan agar Makino membanting _kancil-man_ , menurutnya adegan sok dramatis itu cuma pura-pura.

Tiba-tiba Koala muncul dari pintu belakang, benar-benar penampakan.

"Hai Makino-saan…"

Makino menoleh, "Koala, ada apa?"

Koala menginjak Sabo lalu tersenyum manis, "Aku mau ngejus apel, liat apel yang aku ambil, banyak-kan?"

Sabo megap-megap, cukup sudaaah!

'WUAAAAA! KOALA MINGGIR!' batin Sabo sambil pura-pura pingsan, "Are, Sabo pingsan! Koala minggir-minggir!" Makino terkejut, Koala ikutan terkejut dan menyingkir, mereka mengerubingi Sabo bagai gula mengerubungi semut, eh kebalik!

Sabo terbangun setelah mendapat siraman rohani dari Ace, yaitu ventilasi notebooknya. Sabo bangkit lalu menendang Kyodai durhakanya satu itu, dan kenapa terus-terusan meleset. Mereka sepakat membuat pai apel untuk merayakan pesta, yap mereka akan berpesta karena sudah dua minggu di Pulau Kazan.

* * *

…..

…..

* * *

"Aree, mereka mau berpesta?" Luffy yang baru membuka bentonya, Shirahoshi yang memangku Chopper mengangguk. "Bagaimana Luffy-sama?" Shirahoshi bertanya, pacarnya ini ada waktu luang atau tidak, masa mereka berpesta tapi Luffy harus ngedem di kantornya?

"Hm…" krauss, krauss, nom-nom, nyam-nyam, "…aku pikir tidak, kan aku baru balik, tunggu besok saja…"

Chopper dan Shirahoshi melongo, biasanya Luffy itu engga bakal ninggalin satu pesta-pun dan sekarang dia bilang tidak? Badai pasti mengguncang wilayah kita nanti malam. "Yowahoshi, ada kalanya laki-laki harus tegas, bukan begitu Coby?" kata Luffy sambil melirik wakilnya, dan laki-laki yang punya rambut cat pink itu mengangguk takjub.

"Luffy-san memang keren…!" dan tau-tau mencomot onigiri, "Dan ini Shirahoshi-san, dan Chopper-san, wiiih, gilaaa keren!"

' _Ini anak kesambet apa sih?_ 'batin Chopper,

Mereka ikut ngedem cukup lama, Chopper yang kebanyak bilang 'Kereen-kereen' bersama Coby, ketika melihat seragam Luffy. Kemeja merah maroon, lalu celana hitam dengan jubah Admiral, terus topi jerami yang nangkring dibelakang lehernya. Karena bosen, akhirnya Luffy mengandeng Shirahoshi untuk jalan-jalan, keliling kantor cabang Pulau Kazan.

"Ciee, romantis ni ye~" Helmheppo yang baru balik dari Toilet langsung bersiul-siul, bareng dengan banyak orang disana, "Heh, ngapain cuma jalan-jalan doang…" Luffy menyambar bingung. Sedangkan Shirahoshi berasap sendiri.

Tangan Shirahoshi menggandeng lengan Luffy dan mereka berjalan didepan, Coby ngintilin dengan gaya yang sama, tapi bukan dengan cewek tapi dengan Chopper. Nah, bagian ini para anggota AL malah ketawa ngangkak.

"Itu pasangan serasi amat…" komentar mereka sambil guling-guling, "BODO AMAT!"

"Heh, heh, Irjen Garp, liat deh itu bukan Admiral Luffy?" kata lelaki kribo yang melotot ke jendela, sedangkan yang dipanggil ikut melongokkan kepala.

"Wah, cantiiiik bangeet!" teriak si kribo alay,

"Jelas, itu wanita tercantik didunia One Piece, mengalahkan Boa Hancock!" jelas Garp bangga, wah ini sebentar lagi bakal ada cicit dirumahnya, Garp mulai memikirkan latihan khusus buat calon cicitnya.

* * *

….

…

TBC

…

….

* * *

P.S : Kyaah, makasih udah baca. Gimana kalo kalian iklankan ini fanfic, untuk beberapa minggu ini Author punya masalah, jadi enggak bisa update kilat. Lalu yang rekues ZoSan, tunggu tanggal mainnya, ini masih dalam pembuatan cerita walaupun enggak tau jadi apa engga. Dan Traflagar, dia bakal keluar di chapter lain sebagai pelaku utama.

P.S.S : Bagi yang minta hint LawLu, mohon bersabar...

#Withlove,Wachi-wa


	5. Chapter 5

[25-Jan-2017]|Humor-Romance-Friendship-Family|Monkey D Luffy|Potgras D Ace|Sabo |belong to Oda-sensei

Chapter 5 –[Pertempuran Sekigahara, D Water Law vs SCP Monkey dimulai]

…..

….

[Minggu Ketiga—Kazan Island : Villa Keluarga D]

…

Hari ini panas, yah ditambah dengan sup super pedas buatan Sanji. Mereka yang tengah ngedem dibawah pondok jerami (karena ini dipantai) tetap ikutan kepanasan. Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan,

Luffy tengah mengelepar, tepar, lemas, lesu, lunglai dipondok.

Zoro disamping Perona, tangannya mengangkat sekeranjang buah mangga manis dan bahu kirinya tersangkut tas segede gaban (persiapan kalau-kalau Perona melahirkan mendadak).

Sanji dipondok, tangannya dengan cekatan mengaduk-aduk sup merah dengan campuran kepiting, udang, dan beberapa kerang. Rencananya dia ingin menghancurkan lidah semua orang.

Nami, Shirahoshi, Robin, dan Koala tengah bermain voli pantai.

Franky dan Chopper bermain air.

Ussop diatas pohon, entah ngapain.

Ace menggelepar di ban, jaraknya sudah 5 kilo dari bibir pantai.

Sabo berselfi ria dengan Brook, menurutnya tulang-tulang Brook itu keren banget!

Dragon dan Garp tengah berkerja, Makino ada divilla, menolak untuk ikut.

Jadi untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan mereka, Sabo memberi usul yang dianggap terbaik olehnya, 'Ayo kita ke pantai, kan Luffy calon raja bajak laut!' katanya sambil menyinggung impian Luffy yang berbanding terbalik dengan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya mereka harus menelan pil pahit, harus mengikuti kemauan Luffy yang tiba-tiba minta cuti dan langsung memboyong teman-temannya ke pantai.

"Hadeh, nyesel deh gua ikut…" kata Zoro yang ngejogrog, bibirnya mulai bersimbah gincu akibat ulah Emaknya. Sedangkan Luffy cuma ngangkak terjungkir-jungkir tanpa membantu wakilnya itu, "Ciee, manis amat…" sindir Sanji,

"Mak, mau enggak liat transformasinya Aurora?" bisik Zoro sambil melirik kejem kearah Sanji, "Tuh, si Mayuge, jadiin dia Aurora…"

Perona mengagguk setuju bonus, dia nyengir kejem, karena yang dikandungnya sudah fiks perempuan maka sifat dandan-mendandani mulai tumbuh didalam dirinya. Sanji yang mengangkat dandang terkejut, serbetnya ditarik-tarik Perona.

Seketika gayanya langsung berubah, "Nani-ga yo~ka? _Madamousille_?" Sanji berlutut sambil mengadahkan tangannya, Perona nyengir. Pipinya gembung karena ngemut buah _blueberry_ banyak-banyak,

"Jadi Aurora mau?"

Seketika wayang golek gratisan lewat, Mereka (ditambah para pengunjung pantai lain) harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak teriak "Cie-cie, cantik ni ye~" atau semua orang akan berjatuhan menjadi mayat dan lautan akan berubah warna merah.

…

…

"Enak ya, kalian bisa berenang…" Luffy manyun suranyun melihat teman-temannya sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak ria didalam air laut. Dirinya yang punya iritasi ringan dengan air laut sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan oleh Nami menyentuh laut, "Kalo kamu masuk, nanti kami bisa hamil, itu masalahnya Luffy!" Nami menjewer telinga Luffy keras-keras, sedangkan Zoro (masih dengan _make up_ tebel) menyahut.

"Bilang saja kalian takut Luffy tenggelam, dia kan gak bisa berenang sama sekali!"

"Yohohohohooo, sayang sekali ya Luffy-san.."

Nami mingkem, "Pokoknya! Engga ada tapi-tapian, Ow, atau kau mau jotosan cintaku?"

"Enggak, makasih Nami…"

Nami tersenyum sok manis (emang manis beneran!—ditendang Sanji), Siapa sih yang mau nyelametin ulet bulu kaya Luffy, kalo tenggelem itu gerakannya lebih licin daripada belut. Biarpun ada Sanji dan Zoro yang _standby_ buat Luffy ( _always_ cieliaaah) tapi Nami pikir, lebih baik bikin Luffy jontor di pondok ketimbang membiarkan Senchonya itu nyelem gaya batu.

"Hoi, semuanya ayo makan!" Sanji dengan bibir menor, wig sepinggang, gaun warna pink yang berkilau-kilau dan mata setajam silet berteriak lantang, kayaknya urat malu si Vinsmoke satu ini udah putus deh. Mereka yang berkumpul tidak ada yang berani tertawa, (kecuali Luffy, dan Nami yang guling-guling)

Mereka makan dengan lahap dan terbakar, untungnya Luffy punya perut bunker, jadi semua makanan yang tidak habis ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya.

"Yosh, untuk menikmati waktu mari kita jalan-jalan lagi!" Sabo yang entah kenapa sangat girang, (dasar om-om girang!—ditabok readers) Para Joushi menyahut dengan semangat, dan para Danshi hanya ho-ah-ho-oh, tanpa mau mikir ganti baju kek, mandi kek, atau apa yang membuat mereka jadi keren.

"EEEEKKK! ACEE!"

Setelah teriakan Sabo giliran Luffy yang berteriak gaje, ia menunjuk Ace yang ngedem sambil ngorok di ban, padahal itu sudah diperbatasan antara ZEE dan Zona laut bebas, telat tiga detik Ace bakal beneran jadi bajak laut berkapalkan ban.

….

…

Rombongan berjalan dengan ceria, Luffy dan Shirahoshi didepan, Sanji dan Nami dibelakang, Zoro dan Chopper dibelakang lagi, Ussop dan Brook dibelakang lagi, Franky dan Robin dibelakang mereka lagi. Disusul oleh Koala dan Sabo, lalu Ace paling terakhir, sendirian.

Oke, kini giliran Sabo yang menghinanya.

Mereka saling menunjuk pemandangan, "Luffy-sama, lihat gunung apinya benar-benar gunung api…" Shirahoshi takjub Luffy hanya nyengir sambil menjawab seadanya "Tentu saja!"

Jadi kenapa onsen disini sangat terkenal panasnya, karena mereka benar-benar menggunakan lava untuk berendam? Shirahoshi benar-benar percaya pada teori ngawur Luffy.

"Sanji-kun, ne~ lihat kalung ini cantik banget…" Nami mempelototi kaca toko perhiasan, liurnya mbeler. Sanji menepuk pucuk kepalanya, "Iya Nami-swaan~" kepala Sanji melayang pada isi dompetnya.

Chopper yang fokus ngemut permen kapasnya, dan Ussop yang sibuk mencari _handycamnya_ , Zoro yang cuma nguap-nguap ngantuk.

Franky sibuk membahas tentang kemungkinan aktifitas gunung berapi, bahkan Robin ikut menyimpulkan dengan teorinya, endingnya mereka ngebahas soal sempak terbaik buat pernikahan.

Sabo dan Koala sibuk selfi, ada bule lewat, selfi, ada boneka kodok, mereka selfi, bahkan ada kucing nyuri ikan di toko-pun mereka selfi. Selfi-yers tingkat dewa, ekstrim bo~!

Setelah berjalan-jalan menikmati hiruk pikuknya Pulau Kazan, yang namanya Joushi tetaplah perempuan, biarpun mereka sudah dipantengi dengan benteng tebal, tetap saja matanya mengalir ke toko pakaian dan aksesoris, mereka kompak memasuki toko _brides_ yang nangkring dengan gemulainya, biarpun author bilang nangkring, bukan pastinya itu toko melayang. Tapi toko _Brides_ ini ada diatas gunung, tokonya gede pake banget, anak tangganya sekitar 77 buah, simbol _Juni Bride,_ itu pengakuan Ussop yang 'katanya' pernah naik ke tangga ini.

"Tau enggak!?" kata Ussop tiba-tiba sambil memaksa rombongan berhenti di tangga ke 50, "Kalo kalian nikah pas bulan Juni nanti, bakal langgeng sampe Kakek-Nenek!" sambungnya dengan bangga, buktinya hidung Ussop makin panjang.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali Ussop" Robin yang melipat kaki tersenyum manis, dia tengah duduk diatas bahu Franky dengan santainya.

"Ah, paling juga bohong…" Nami menyahut, "Sugee~ kalo beneran, Ussop lu engga bohong kan?" Chopper ikut-ikutan menyahut, dia tengah dipangku Nami,

"Woi, berisik kalian, diam disana!" Zoro yang memanggul Nami, marah-marah.

Sanji terdiam, sepertinya karena kalung aksesoris tadi dia jadi kehilangan kekuatannya, dia malah lemes kayak kertas digoyang-goyangin.

"Uwaaa, aku terkejut, jantungku sampai meledak, walapun aku tidak punya jantung sih, Yohohohohoho!"

"KAGAK LUCU!"

"Luffy-sama, bukannya itu keren…" Shirahoshi ikutan bersemangat, walau pipinya memerah. "Heh, tentu saja, jadi acaranya mau dibulan juni?"

"Heh, bulan juni itu-kan kalau tidak salah masuk ke fase musim hujan…" Ace yang smirk-smirk lebar.

"Yaudah, pake gaun mantel…" Nami asal menyahut, dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya. Ace mencak-mencak dibelakang.

"Sabo-kun, kayaknya nanti pake gaun yang engga terlalu panjang itu bagus…" gumam Koala sambil mencoba menaiki tangga, 'buset ni tangga tinggi amat!' batinnya gaje.

"Apalagi kalo warnaya krem dan putih, kayakya itu pas deh buat kamu…" Sabo akhinya peka juga, ia membantu Koala untuk menaiki tangga—yang entah kenapa lebih gede ketimbang yang lain— tiba-tiba Sabo menoleh kearah Koala dengan sepersekian detik sangat cepat plus melotot.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, Ussop masih berdebat soal kebenaran apa yang dia katakan, biarpun hidungnya juga ikut panjang. Ace enggak mau kalah, masa iya dia mau mengaku kalah didepan para Joushi dan saudara se-penghianatnya?

Tangga ke 77 telah dilewati, mereka berdiam sejenak untuk beristirahat. Pemandangan Pulau Kazan yang tersuguh tidaklah main-main. Ussop mengeluarkan tongsis-nya, lalu memasang kamera. Mereka semua berpose sambil membelakangi pemandangan indah.

"Ayo semua bilang, bawaang~"

"Baw-Hah!?"

Cekrek!

….

…..

Toko _Brides_ dengan nama " _Kazan's Bride's Gaun's_ " ini terkenal seantero Grandline City, siapa yang tidak tahu toko milik Miss Valentine ini? Bajunya yang kualitas bima sakti ini begitu mempersona, baik perempuan maupun… perempuan!

Siapa lagi? Laki-laki gitu? *Author ngangkak sebentar* Helloow~! Ini adalah gaun pernikahan, dengan seni keindahannya, cowok suka yang beginian? *(digenosida readers), para Joushi sudah ngebet mau masuk, dengan barisan dipimpin oleh danton (Nami yang jadi dantonnya) dan semua Josuhi ngintil dibelakang. Sanji mulai berkeringat dingin, Zoro ikut-ikutan berkeringat dingin, sebenarnya semua Danshi ikutan berkeringat dingin. Mengingat Nami itu monsternya _shopping_ , bisa-bisa harta mereka ludes dijadikan gaun-gaun dan aksesoris enggak penting.

"Selamat datang, Ojou-sama, dan Danna-sama, silahkan melihat-lihat koleksi kami. Apalagi musim ini sangat cocok untuk melangsungkan pernikahan~!" ujar gadis SPG yang roknya jatuh sampe menyeret-yeret tapi belahannya tembus kepinggang. Sanji masih tidak fokus, dompetnya kini lebih penting ketimbang yang lain, (sebenarnya dia cuma menunduk, jadi SPG-nya ketutupan dengan poninya).

Zoro mulai melirik-lirik, mungkin ada kalung atau cincin berbentuk katana yang cocok untuk Tashigi, mungkin juga kalung berbentuk _pizza_ untuk Bonney?

Robin mendekati gaun yang berwarna ungu tua, dengan desain yang cukup unik, (readers tau bajunya Robin di _15_ _th_ _Anniversary_ itu? Nah itulah gaun yang dilirik Robin sekarang), Franky mengelus dagu sebentar. Bukannya tidak boleh, itu baju _all open_ banget, cuma segelintir yang ditutup, Robin yakin mau yang itu?

Brook memamerkan betapa kerennya gaun yang berwarna putih tulang, seputih dirinya ke Chopper.

Ace dan Ussop masih berdebat soal _Juni bride_

Shirahoshi memilih gaun yang terlihat manis, (biar Author jelasin, Shirahoshi memilih gaun dengan gaya _Victoria Queen_ yang kerahnya merendah di leher, lalu dengan renda dan bagian yang sedikit menggembung, seperti gaun Lady Diana, tetapi sedikit ditambahi corak merah maroon dan balutan bunga mawar berwarna putih)

Luffy enggak tau seni, sekepingpun tidak…

Jadi, pengantin pria memakai jas putih dengan setelan yang berwarna sama dan tentu saja celana panjang, bukan celana cekak yang sering dipakenya, pada bagian kantung dada memiliki hiasan rantai dan mawar berwarna merah maroon. Masih ditambah dengan jubah besar yang berhias rantai dibagian kancingnya, lalu sebuah _bazooka_ yang terselip di pinggang, ngomong-ngomong gimana _bazooka_ bisa 'nyelip'?

"Uwah, keren!" Nami pertamakali berkomentar. Sanji melotot melihat Shirahoshi, mellowrinenya keluar lagi.

"Bagus Luffy, itu _bazooka_ nya beneran?" Zoro mendekati Luffy, Robin masih di ruang ganti dan Franky yang bersiul. "Percaya atau enggak itu memang keren, na~ Chopper!" Ussop berseru girang.

Koala memakai baju pengantin berwarna cokelat karamel, bentuknya seperti gaun milik Belle Disney, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang imut. Koala berputar-putar sambil menggoyangkan roknya yang ngembang.

Sabo juga berganti, soalnya dia sempat diancam Koala,

'Pake baju yang pengantin pria, kita selfie, kalo enggak…' tiba-tiba vas bunga yang ada di depan ruang ganti retak seketika, " _Yes_ , _Madam_!"

Kini Sabo nyengir horror, ia menggunakan pasangan baju pengantinya dengan gagah (kayaknya), ternyata bajunya seperti tentara, dengan bantalan dikanan kiri bahu, dan celana putih panjang lalu setelan warna biru tua, dan sebuah pedang kuning emas (hanya aksesoris) membuat mereka siap untuk dinikahkan.

Ussop mengambil _handycam_ nya, "Hora, semua bilang halo~!" katanya sambil mengangkat kamera. "Kembali ke Ussop _go vlog_!" seru Ussop.

"Heh, goblok?" Luffy menyahut, "Bukan goblok! _Go vlog_!"

"Sama aja kedengarannya…" Zoro menyahut juga, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian kecil. "Lho, Zorro buat siapa baju kecil-kecil itu!?" Franky melirik sambil memperbaiki sempaknya, perlu diketahui Franky itu memakai sempak tiga lapis.

"Buat anaknya Perona…" Zoro menjawab ringan, lalu mengambil sepasang sepatu kawaii. Nami langsung mengerubunginya. "Kyaaa, kawaiii!"

"Mana-mana, waaah, kawaaiiii!" jerit Koala lupa kalau gaunnya itu ngembang segede babon, sedangkan Robin yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti jelas membuat Sanji, Sabo, Ace, Brook dan Franky mimisan ditempat. Franky melepas jasnya lalu menutup bagian yang terbuka, "I-Ini sih kelewatan, ganti-ganti!"

Jadi semua kegiatan amburadul mereka sudah terekam dengan rapi oleh Ussop, untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita lihat _Vlog_ Ussop yang _booming_ di _Youtube_.

"Oke, Minna balik ke _go vlog_ nya Ussop, Ussopun sogekinguez! Nah, kita lagi di pulau Kazan, lebih jelasnya kita liburan di Villanya Sencho, okeh kita lihat!" Ussop mengarahkan kamera ke Luffy yang masih sibuk berputar-putar, ngomong-ngomong dia pakai gaun gaje kuning ngembang yang aneh bin najis (kata Sabo dan Ace yang seketika ngamuk melihat Luffy) ini adalah hasil karya Nami dan Koala.

"LUFFY LEPAS BAZINGAN!" _koor_ para Danshi kompak, "Heh, kalian berani melepas gaun ini?" Nami yang keliatan nyengir gelap di kamera Ussop, dan semua Danshi lansung siaga satu.

Selanjutnya video terskip, dan muncul rombongan sebuah tempat makan _outdoor_ , Luffy melambaikan tangan ke kamera, diikuti Shirahoshi yang ikut tersenyum. Kamera beralih lagi, Sanji yang sibuk membuat sesuatu, dari asapnya terlihat sangat enak. Nami terlihat mengangkat gelas di nampan, dan Koala yang mengiris kubis. Sabo mengiris bawang merah, Brook memotong lobak, dan Chopper yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pemandangan Pulau Kazan dari atas

Zoro yang memotong daging dan Franky yang duduk disamping Robin, mereka tengah beristirahat.

"Kita mau makan nih…" Ussop meletakkan kamera diatas kursi yang ditumpuk dengan barang-barang agar posisinya agak jauh, maklum dia lupa bawa 'gagang' kameranya. "Menu hari ini ada yakiniku, tempura, dan banyak lagi…" Sanji melepas celemeknya lalu ikut duduk, Robin menuangkan _wine_ dan tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja kalian tidak bisa ikut makan…" katanya sambil menatap kamera,

"Kejem banget Robin-san~"

"Robin-san, kibishii!" teriak Brook alay, semua langsung melemparnya dengan sandal.

Koala tersenyum, lalu memanggil Sabo. "Sabo-kun, udah selesai motong bawangnya?" Sabo kembali dengan semangkuk kecil potongan bawang merah, matanya sudah rembes dengan air mata. "Yes Madam... hik, hiks…"

"Iyuh, Sabo-san nangis!" Nami paling keras berteriak,

"Hahaha, Sabo mana kejantanan lo!?" Sanji ngangkak melihat mata Sabo yang persis seperti adegan picisan, cewek yag ditinggal cowoknya.

"Itu karena lo kurang latihan, jadi hati elo gampang nangis lihat bawang dipotong…" Zoro melipat tangan,

"Shishishishii!" Luffy ngangkak habis-habisan.

"Fufufufu… Sabo-san, aku meragukan kejantananmu…"Robin benar-benar kejam.

"Eh, Sabo, cepat singkirkan bawangnya!" hanya Chopper yang yang perhatian dan membantunya, Sabo pundung, apa ini yang direncakan Koala, kok kejam banget sih dirimu~

"Aku juga ikut menangis… EEHHH! KAN AKU—"

"AKU ENGGAK PUNYA MATA! GITU KAN! BERISIK WOY!" semprot Sabo benar-benar kejam,

"Sabo-kun wa, enggak pernah ngupas bawang entar enggak bisa jadi suami yang baik…" Koala mengambil bawang merah dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja dekat daging sapi mentah, "Entar kalau aku hamil siapa yang masakin kamu?"

"Pastinya dia beli mie rebus enam dus Koala-chan…" Nami berbisik sambil nyengir ngejek,

"Atau dia rela memakan makanan yang dibuat sebelum Koala-chan hamil?" Robin berkomentar lagi,

"YA ENGGAK MUNGKIN LAH!" Sabo berteriak gaje, "Kalo entar gua nikah, Koala enggak boleh masak, GUA YANG MASAK!"

Ace yang sibuk menguleni daging dengan _paperoni_ menghelai nafas lelah, "Emangnya kalian udah resmi, kalo gitu ditunggu ya undangannya…"

"Emang sejak kapan Koala pacaran sama Sabo?" Luffy dengan polosnya bertanya,

Seketika hening.

"Kalo aku hamil duluan ya itu PASTI perbuatan Sabo-kun, ditunggu aja…" Koala dengan etengnya, entah saking ngebetnya atau apa kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk di hati Sabo, 'Kami-sama, beneran nih jodoh gua…' tangisnya dalam hati alay.

"Kalo aku hamil duluan itu sih jelas perbuatan Zoro, iya enggak?" Nami pasang jurus, dendam kesumatnya lahir lagi karena Zoro mulai minum jusnya duluan, jus jeruk lagi.

"NAMI-SWAN APA MAKSUDNYAA!?" Sanji pasang kaki ke kepala Zoro sambil mengeluarkan _dark_ _matter_ , "BAZINGAN LO CEWEK MATREE!" Teriak Zoro, tak lupa Sanji sudah kejengkang karena Zoro berdiri tiba-tiba.

"SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL CEWEK MATRE, MUARIMO TUKANG NGOROK!"

"Kalo aku hamil, sudah pasti kan jawabannya?" Robin tersenyum sendiri, Chopper dan Franky mengangguk kuat, "Kita harus cepet nikah ya, biar halal…" Franky mulai membayangkan sempak apa yang harus dipakainya kalau pas _Honey Moon_ nanti.

"Kalau Shirahoshi-chan yang hamil, pasti Kakek Garp seneng banget-kan?" Nami berteriak bahagia setelah berhasil menginjak *tiit*-nya Zoro dengan _high heels_ cokelat miliknya.

"B-B-BAZHIINGAAAN LOO NAAAAMIIIII!"

Saking ributnya, Ussop harus mengedit dan memotong banyak adegan , terutama kata-kata Luffy kalo Shirahoshi hamil.

" _Emang hamil itu penyakit nular ya_?"

Hadeh, seketika Luffy dikeroyok semua Danshi.

…..

…..

"Masih ada yang mau bilang kalo hamil itu penyakit, bakal berurusan sama GUA!"

Sanji menunjuk jenggotnya dengan jempol sambil mengangkat kaki, sedangkan Zoro ikut-ikutan bergaya sok sambil memonyongkan dagu, sedangkan Sabo memakai jurus ular dengan kedua patokan tangannya, Ace ikut mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaya angsa terbang.

"Abaikan orang-orang gila itu…" gumam Nami, rombongan itu sudah kembali, sambil menenteng banyak barang-barang. Khususnya para Danshi yang harus ekstra mengelus dada dan menahan nafas, stamina ludes, dompet tumpes, wajah lemes, mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan iba.

"Bener-bener deh, kalo malam ini enggak ada acara apa-apa rasanya kayak sia-sia kita dipalak habis-habisan sama Nami…" Zoro mejeng wajah ngenes. Sanji mengiyakan dengan wajah sama melasnya, "Kan bisa dipake kapan-kapan, lagian pesta apa pakai gaun?" Nami menyahut dengan wajah jahat, ketahuan banget kalau dia sengaja.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin pesta dansa?" Robin menjentikkan jari.

"Sudahlah, tunggu balik ke Grandline City baru bikin pesta lagi…" Ace menjawab lelah, udah enggak enggak dapet apa-apa ngenesnya kecipratan lagi. "Ini para cewek cuma mikir enaknya aja…" sambung Ace lagi, mereka semua mengangguk lemes.

Mereka sampai di Villa, didepan ada Perona dengan sosok gadis pirang. Mereka duduk diberanda sambil meminum susu dan bercanda ria, tebak siapa dia…?

Zoro yang pertama liat langsung kelabakan, Perona makan apa!? Dia cuma boleh makan sesuatu yang gizinya tertera di listnya Minhawk kemaren!

"PERONAA!"

Rombongan baru ngeh kalau gadis pirang disamping Perona itu adalah Moda, "Oh, kalian sudah pulang, gimana belanjanya?" Perona mengerogoti apel, susunya sudah diamankan oleh Zoro, dia memeriksa dulu kandungan gizinya tepat atau tidak. Sedangkan yang lain tersenyum bahagia (hanya para Joushi) "Seru, ada banyak banget baju!" kata Nami sambil duduk disampingnya, "Kami ke toko _brides_ tadi, bagus and keren banget!" Koala jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Terus makan di _outdoor_ , diatas tebing, pastinya kalau kami tidak hati-hati, sudah mati ya?" Robin tersenyum sadis.

Ace yang berada di urutan paling ujung menahan nafas, akhirnya, setelah disiksa oleh author, kini jodohnya ada didepannya!

(Ace sujud syukur dalam hati!)

"Lho, Portgas-san ikut shopping juga?"

Kakinya lemes, ambruk, lalu jadi bulan-bulanan semua orang.

….

…..

"Astaga, kenapa semua orang jadi alay gini siiih!" Nami menepok jidatnya lalu melirik kedalam kamar Ace-Sabo. Sedangkan Makino masih memeras kain lalu menempelkannya ke dahi Ace. "Kemarin Sabo-kun, sekarang Ace-kun…" gumamnya membuat Sabo dan Luffy jadi sedih.

Sumpah, kejadian tadi membuat semua orang langsung kejengkang kaget, apalagi para Danshi yang melihat adegan ter'gila' tadi, Ace jatuh sambil melotot, kejengkang dengan gaya batu, udah enggak elit, malu-maluin lagi!

"Kayaknya ini gara-gara si Moda tadi deh…" Robin menganalisa, dia melirik Moda yang plonga-plongo polos enggak tau apa-apa, "Heh, kok bisa!?" Ussop berbisik,

"Kalian inget enggak kejadian menjijikan Ace-san pas nunjukin foto selfinya?" Robin tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Ussop.

"Ah, itu ya, inget-inget!" jawab si hidung panjang sambil mengingat betapa ngeflynya muka Ace waktu itu.

"Ini penyakit 'Jatuh Cinta'…" Robin mengisyaratkan diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir, "jangan bilang siapa-siapa…" sambungnya, Ussop gaje sesaat.

"Tadaima, oh kenapa semua terlihat sedih?" Dragon kembali dengan wajah letih, seperti biasa pekerjaannya selalu membuatnya menghilang di subuh buta dan kembali di sore senja.

"Touchan, Ace ga, Ace gaa~" Luffy mbeler, lalu memeluk Dragon dengan alay, "Kenapa Luffy, kenapa dengan Niichan mu!?" Dragon panik seketika,

"Ace jatuh cinta! Hueeeee…."

Dragon kejengkang, "INI ANAK!" Dragon langsung berlari menuju kamar, adegan alaynya dilirik semua orang. "MANA YANG NAMANYA MODA!" teriaknya persis kayak penggerebekan banci. Moda yang polos, duduk diujung kamar sambil plonga-plongo langsung berdiri menjerit, "Sa-saya pak!" katanya sambil sesegukan mau nangis.

Dragon yang hobi banget pake gaun bat-maksudnya jubah hitam besar berjalan mendekati moda, sinar matahari yang membias dari jendela membuatya tampak sangat keren biarpun dia cuma ossan. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Moda…" tiba-tiba _backsound_ _uttaran_ berbunyi. _Tungtarararatungtararatungtarara_ …

Sabo sweetdrop sambil mematikan TV yang kebetulan nyala di ruang tengah.

"Bagus, Moda, aku ayahnya Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon, aku hendak melamarmu untuk anakku, Lu- maksudku Ace…"

Tiba-tiba suasana langsung tegang.

"HAH!?"

Udah hampir salah sebut, adegannya malu-maluin. Kepala Dragon langsung jadi target kemarahan Koala, "Ne~ Dragon-san, kita udah malu 2 kali, jangan ditambah dengan adegaan GAJE-mu ituuu!"

GRODAK GRODAK BRAK BRAK

"Oh, gitu!" Sanji akhirnya ngeh, ini jurus yang ampuh buat Ace. "Haa? Gitu apaan, Mayuge?" Zoro melotot, Sanji nyengir ngejek, "Kepo aja loe!"

"Haa!?"

"Mo~ hentikan kalian berdua!" Bruagh! Jotosan Nami membuat mereka ambles, "Begitu ya…" Robin ikut-ikutan, "Kenapa Robin, tiba-tiba aja..." Nami terkejut, "Ini cara ampuh membuat Ace-san bangun, soalnya dia pasti…"

Ace langsung bangun sambil megap-megap, mukanya merah, "E-ENGGAK EENGGAK GITU! ENGGAK! ENGGAKKK!"

"…malu" sambung Robin pelaaaaan banget.

"Jujur saja, Ace-san" Brook sudah khawatir, ini anak perjaka banget, masa sama perempuan sebegitunya. "Tunjjukkan kejanntanannn loee!" Franky berpose SUPER, belum lagi yang dimaksudnya buka celana, tunjukin kejantanan lo!

"Semangat, Ace!" Zoro yang anggap ini enggak penting (sambil memegang keresek masih berpose sok Bushido) pengen cepet-cepet ngasih baju kawaiii ke emaknya.

"Ini impian loe Ace!" mata Sanji lope-lope ketika melihat Moda.

"ACE INI SATU-SATUNYA CARA BIAR LOE TERUS HIDUP DI FANFIK INI! AUTHOR NGERENCANAIN LO DITANGKEP MARINE ABIS ITU DIEKSEKUSI, TERUS OM SHIROHIGE BARENG LUFFY BAKAL KE MARINE BUAT NGEBEBASIN LOE, UJUNG-UJUNGNYA LOE MATI GEGARA NYIUM BUNGA SEPATU KESAYANGANNYA REAKTOR AKAINU!" Sabo jejeritan enggak jelas, ini kampanye sabotase keberhasilan Ace buat ngecengin Moda.

"BERISIK LO, SABO!" Ace melempar bantalnya, dirinya ngamuk enggak jelas.

"ACE INI KESEMPATAN BAGUS, GUA KEPENGEN CUCU CEWEK!" Garp entah gimana udah nongol kayak hantu dapet kain bekas kompresan Ace.

"GWAAAAAA, ACE BAKAL NIKAH—" Jidat Luffy udah nyium baskom duluan.

"DIEM LO PADAAAAA!" jeritnya enggak jelas. Dia jingkrak, lompat dari kasurnya langsung ngegendong Moda dan berlari sekenceng mungkin. Dragon meng'nyemplang' jubahnya biar mirip Batman, pas adegan jubahnya di'semplang' juga, "KEJAR DIA!"

"OORGHH!"

Franky, Brook, Zoro, Sanji, Sabo, Luffy, Ussop langsung mengejar Ace dan Moda, para Joushi melotot kaget, "Hah, apa? Apa?" kata Nami masih enggak _connect_ , sedangkan Robin hanya tersenyum (dalam hati hampir ngangkak), Shirahoshi juga hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka, Koala masih ngeremes kepala Dragon, Makino tertawa melihat perkembangan putra-putranya, dan Garp langsung mendaftar menu latihan buat calon cicitnya entar.

"ACEEEE MENYERAHLAAAAHHH!"

"OOOAAARRRGGGHHHH!, HIIKEEEENN!" teriak Ace mengeluarkan jurusnya, dia melempar apapun yang dilewati, pertama batu, kedua kayu, ketiga bak sampah, keempat kursi taman, kelima sapi lewat, keenam banci taman lawang, jelas kalo kelima semua pada buyar nyelametin diri masing-masing.

Dengan jurus terfavoritnya dia berhasil melewati mereka, Ace memasuki perternakan dekat restoran lalu menurunkan Moda yang shock dipanggul sambil kejar-kejaran.

"Ma-maaf ya Moda-chan…" Ace langsung dogeza (sujud sembah) didepan Moda saking malunya (dan entah sejuta perasaan lain) sampe perutnya bener-bener mules.

"I-Iya, enggak apa-apa kok, selain itu Portgas-san sudah baikan?"

' _Heeeeeh, Moda-chan emang cewek perhatian, enggak kayak nenek lampir mata duitan ituuuu_ ' batin Ace ngefly lagi, sedangkan di Villa Nami langsung bersin. "Huuuatcchiiiihhh, uuh, ada yang ngegosipin aku…" katanya sambil bertingkah cute, ' _Emang siapa yang berani ngegosipin cewek yang berani menghadang kereta kilat sendirian?'_ batin Chopper sambil melirik gaje.

Ace balik badan setelah diberi jawaban oleh Moda, wajahnya itu udah bener-bener ngefly banget. Franky, Brook, Zoro, Sanji, Sabo, Luffy, Ussop yang nyampe ditempat (setelah berhasil mengalahkan banci terkuat itu) langsung kejengkang mendadak, "Gua.. GUAAA!" Ace merentangkan tangan lalu memeluk pohon kelapa yang kebetulan disampingnya.

"GUA BERHASILLL!"

" _Horray! We did it, we did it_ ," *nyanyi ala Dora.

"Ace, apa katanya…?" Dragon berdiri didepan Villa, dia bersidekap, Ace langsung menghadap. Topinya dipegang sebelah lalu menutup mata kanannya sambil berpose miring, _smirk_ kerennya keluar, apalagi gegara agak mendung dan cahaya matahari berbias, lalu author menggambil gaya dari manganya Ohtaka Shinobu, Ace memperlihatkan sisi iblisnya.

" _Aku berhasil melakukannya, Dragon-ojiichan_ …"

Dragon yang bersidekap jubahnya terbang dibawa angin ikut menyeringai, "Hoo…" jawabnya sambil menatap Ace penuh intimidasi, gaya kerennya diambil dari manganya Masashi Kshimoto pas bagian Itachi vs Kabuto. Matanya berubah jadi internal mangekyou sharingan, " _Mari kita selesaikan disini, Portgas D. Ace…_ "

 _Backsound_ perangnya dimulai.

"SELESAIKAN DENGKULMU!" Koala benar-benar ngamuk, sandal kamar berbentuk _hello kitty_ itu terbang diatas kepala dua manusia yang tadinya sudah susah payah berkeren-ria, "SIAPA YANG NYURUH KALIAN MALU-MALUIN HAH!" matanya berubah jadi merah garang.

"Tenang, tenang dulu Koala…" Sabo mencoba membujuk cewek satu itu tapi Sabo malah jadi sasarannya, "MAKAN TUH TENANG!" aksi jambak-jambakan tidak terelakkan, akhirnya untuk menenangkan Koala para Joushi dipandu ke onsen oleh Makino. "Untung ada Makino…" kata Dragon yang babak bonyok, Ace mengangguk dengan keadaan lebih mengenaskan. "Ace, udah fiks nih?" Sanji membantu sambil membawa kompresan batu es, kasihan juga.

Kejadian mengerikan tadi membuat semua Danshi kena jotosan dan tendangan Koala yang benar-benar sekuat Arlong ( Koala punya tiga ayah angkat, Arlong yang jadi guru di padepokan Gyojin Karate). Mereka semua berkompres ria diruang tamu, terutama Sabo, wajahnya udah babak belur, belum lagi pantatnya hampir kemasukan gagang sapu. Untung Luffy menarik Koala dan melemparkannya ke Zoro, naasnya Zoro salah pegang bagian tubuh Koala, ringseklah muka Zoro kena jotosan Koala, dilempar lagi ke Sanji, belum nyampe jatuh ke Sanji, kaki Koala udah menyerang jidat koki prancis itu.

Semua orang kena, bahkan Garp juga. "Itu anak, …. Adududuhh…" Garp mengompres pipinya, jadi ada juga orang yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya. Sabo pasrah, kalau dia jadi jodohnya Koala, yakin tiap hari babak bunyak dirinya dijadikan karung tinju.

"Udah fiks kok, tinggal nungguin 3 tahun sampe kuliahnya selesai…" kata Ace, "Whh, uwdah fiks…" Zoro serasa nyengir udah enggak bisa.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat, kalo Koala ngamuk lagi harus ada _sniper_ jarak jauh yang siap nembakin obat penenang buat Koala.

…..

…

"Grrrr…" Koala udah setengah badan didalam air masih berasap emosi, "Sudahlah Koala-chan, namanya juga Danshi, ya begitulah…" Nami mencoba menangkan adik tingkat (maksudnya adek tingkat dalam posisi jadi mantannya Luffy) "Yang enggak dipercaya tadi itu, Arggghhh nyebelliiin!" Koala mendelep sambil berteriak jengkel, tingkahnya diketawai oleh semua Joushi.

"Hah, disini semua kelelahan kita seakan lenyap, ne~ Chopper?" kata Robin sambil menggosok punggung anggota Mugiwara paling unyu itu, "Tentu saja, Robin…"

"Kyaah, Chopper-chan unyuuu banget…" teriak semua joshi sambil berebut menarik-narik pipinya.

"Jelaslah, diantara kru yang isinya lelaki badek, Chopperlah yang bentuknya persis gula kapas!" Nami mengingat semua teman-teman lelakinya yang bener-bener ero, hanya Chooper, Ussop, dan Luffy yang samasekali enggak tahu apa itu 'bergairah' lihat badannya yang seksi aja cuma komentar, 'Oh' itu yang membuat mereka sering ngebantuin Nami dan Robin memakai baju dikamar.

"Zoro-san itu juga enggak tertarik sama cewek kan?" kata Koala yang sudah tenang kembali, kalo ngebahas soal cowok dia juga cukup tertarik, "Zoro-san juga enggak malu-maluin orangnya…" katanya sambil mengingat kalau Zoro itu atlet kijutsu.

"Tapi dia tukang ngorok, mana playboy lagi, Tashigi sama Bonney aja udah tahu kalo mereka berdua dipacarin, entah nikah bareng siapa enggak tau dasar tukang ngorok!" Nami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Kalo soal mending ya, Sanji-kun… mana dia juga super baik orangnya, peka lagi!" katanya sambil membanggakan pacarnya.

"Franky juga baik, dia peka, juga kami akan menikah tahun depan…" katanya Robin sambil tersenyum, "HEEEEH!?" Nami, Chopper, Koala, dan Shirahoshi melotot, "Apa yang kau sukai dari hentai itu, ROBIN-SAN!" kata Koala lagi, "DIA SUPER DUPER HENTAIII!" kata Nami begidik,

"Karena dia hentai, dan dia itu cyborg aku suka…" katanya sambil tersenyum gelap, para Joushi begidik sebentar.

"Soal Danshi… Nami-san, kau ingat musuh kita?" Koala mendekati Nami, "Huh, maksudmu si dokter item itu?" katanya. Shirahoshi yang diem-diem sambil bermain busa dengan Chopper ditarik paksa sampe kecemplung kedalam kolam, "Na-Nami-chin-sama!?" katanya gegara malu.

"Ini penting…!" kata Nami, mereka mepet banget sampai saling bertempelan, terang Shirahoshi langsung malu, "Hee, punya kamu gede juga ya?" Nami menunduk, langsung dijitak oleh Makino.

"Soal inti, ini tentang Traflagar D. Water Law!" Koala berbisik,

Shirahoshi berteriak tertahan, "Dokter hitam yang punya tato DEATH, dan yang ngambil jurusan kedokteran di kampus, masih satu family sama Luffy-sama-kan!?" Shirahoshi terpekik sendiri, Nami dan Koala nyengir serem barengan.

"Kita berduabelas sudah tahu, dia bakal menyabotase hubungan kalian!" kata Nami sambil menunjuk Shirahoshi, "Dia itu menyukai Luffy lebih daripada Romeo menyukai celana dalam pinknya!" kata Koala ngawur, Shirahoshi menelan ludah.

Berarti itu lebih daripada kata parah!

"Dia itu stalker, penguntit, tukang foto, artis doujinshi, dan suka sok perhatian!" kata Nami sengaja menjatuhkan pamornya Law. "Biarpun dia tergolong ganteng, seksi, dan popular" kata Nami sambil mimisan, soalnya dia pernah lihat Law tanpa busana (cuma pake celana pantai) pas mereka kepantai bulan lalu, "Torao-kun itu termasuk cowok yang suka sama cowok!" bisik Nami melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lebih baik kalo kita diskusiin ini bareng lainnya di grup!" kata Koala teringat grupnya di WA, "Kita bakal chat Reijuu-san malam ini!" kata Koala sambil mengangguk, dijawab Nami dan Shirahoshi yang serius.

"Kalian bisik-bisik soal apa sih?" Chopper yang duduk agak jauh (menunggu Shirahoshi yang enggak balik-balik) sedangkan Robin tau benar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sementara mereka sedang berlibur di Pulau Kazan, Law diketahui tengah seminar di London selama 2 bulan (buset seminar apaan tuh?) , karena dia termasuk dokter tercerdas (Chopper seminarnya sudah selesai sebelum Law) dan menduduki kelas akselerasi. Kini Law tengah dibandara Shinsekai City dan tengah nungguin jemputan ayah angkatnya.

"Yo!" Cora nyengir gaje dimobil tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya Law ngeri sama _make up_ tebel penggemar badut itu. "Coba dibersihin kek!" kopernya dilempar dengan kekuatan _bazooka_. " _Sorry-sorry_!" kata Cora sama sekali eggak perduli kengerian dan kejijik-an Law padanya.

Saat Law hendak membuka pintu, ada sluet lain didalam mobil Cora. Law langsung bejengit, "San-San-SANJI!" katanya kaget apalagi alis melingkar khasnya itu kepantul cermin. "Bukan-bukan!" kata Cora menoleh kebelakang, "Enggak sopan banget sih lu, Law, ini bukan Sanji! Sanji mah adek ketiganya!" kata Cora sambil bergaya sok ganteng.

"HEH?"

"Ini kakaknya, namanya Reijuu Vinsmoke…"

BUM! Bom Nagasaki turun lagi, Law beku seketika.

Law langsung merinding, mana mungkin dia enggak tahu, mantan Luffy yang pernah membuat bendera perang dengannya. Wanita perfeksionis yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai kesempurnaan, wanita yang ketangguhan Nami itu adalah salah satu wanita terjudes dan menakutkan se-bima sakti. Law melirik pada kaca sepion yang memantulkan wajah kakaknya Sanji itu.

Reijuu si maha tahu, cewek dengan tato 66 di pahanya itu tersenyum manis.

"Ini adalah deklarasi perang!" batin Law langsung ngecek _go vlog_ nya Ussop. Dia lama enggak buka sosmed, mau itu _Instagram_ , atau _Youtube_ , dan Voila!

Foto Luffy bareng Shirahoshi yang pake baju pengantin langsung membuatnya ngamuk.

"Oke, kalian, siap-siap mendapat serangan dariku!" law bergumam sendiri, matanya sudah keluar apinya. Ini adalah setik-detik paling menentukan dalam sejarah, Peperangan Sekigahara akan dimulai, kalian para Joushi yang memulainya, dan Danshi akan menerima tantangan ini, biarpun bukan perang ranjang! Law mengetikkan pesannya,

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, NAMI-YA!"

Cora mendengus-dengus, lalu menoleh kebelakang, "Tunggu, Law, kenapa baumu gosong gitu?"

…

…

Nami membuka LINE di smartphonenya, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, perang dimulai!"

" _Secure. Contain. Protect_! Tim SCP khusus untuk menyelamatkan Monkey D. Luffy resmi dibuat!" Nami segera berseru sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak, tingkahnya dapat perhatian khusus dari Zoro.

"MATRE JANGAN LOMPAT-LOMPAT LO KIRA LU ITU LUCU GITU!?"

"DIAM LO, _SAKESEXUAL_!"

"ARGH BAZINGAN!"

…

….

TBC!


End file.
